These Cherished Moments
by spirithorse
Summary: A series of one-shots messing with the cannon events between Yami and Yugi. Will involve lemons.
1. Doubt

**Author's Note:** This little series came about when watching the 4Kids version of Yu-Gi-Oh. And, wanting to challenge myself, I decided to try and take the sometimes cheesy dialogue and put the character's thoughts and other actions into it, mostly because I like writing stuff like this. So, I basically decided to fix all the scenes that could be considered Puzzleshipping. Currently, I have a list of little pieces to do so they will be coming out in order at first, but later, when I open for requests, it will go out of order; but I will put the episode number so there is some frame of reference. I will try to keep some continuity with these and I hope that you enjoy.

Most of the dialogue is from the end of episode 24.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, then the show would have a lot more Puzzleshipping.

**

* * *

**

**Doubt**

It had all gone horribly wrong so quickly. At first, it was just a duel to get into the castle and challenge Pegasus so they could get their loved ones back. Yugi had never thought it would be a problem, until he realized how desperate they both were. They were evenly matched at the best of times, but now, desperation was pushing them to try harder, defeat the other as quickly as possible.

But he had never counted on Kaiba doing that, not ever. He had always thought that Kaiba would duel with honor, use his cards rather than his opponent's weakness, at least not in this way. But it appears that he was wrong. People did crazy things when they were desperate, like stand on the edge of castle walls.

"Your move, Yugi. You can attack my Blue Eyes again and wipe out my remaining life points. But, if you do, the resulting shock waves might cause me to lose my balance."

"Don't tempt me!" Yugi flinched away mentally from the spirit, wondering what was going on. The spirit shouldn't sound like he wanted to take the bait. They weren't here to kill Kaiba! It wasn't worth it. Or was it? Yugi swallowed and looked at Kaiba, envious of the calm that the older teenager displayed. He was here antagonizing over a decision that would haunt him fro the rest of his life and Kaiba was just…standing there.

"My fate is completely in your hands Yugi. You'll decide this duel one way or another. But, of course, if you don't surrender, I might be hurt. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

His hands clenched into fists at the taunt, both him and the spirit reacting to it. Of course _he_ didn't want Kaiba to get hurt, but there were so many things at stake here. And Yugi didn't want to chance losing them either. He whimpered, the sound restricted to his mind as the spirit was in control. This was killing him.

"Stop it, Kaiba, you know this is dangerous." He raised his head to look up, relieved that his friends were there. While Kaiba wouldn't listen to him alone, maybe all of them could talk him down. As he thought about this, he felt a moment of resistance from the other presence, surprised at first, but it was gone too quickly for him to think about it. The spirit was probably worried that the duel would cease to be honorable if that happened, the spirit was very focused on things like honor.

"Eh, Kaiba is bluffin'." Yugi looked over a Joey, mentally shaking his head. No, that was going about it the wrong way. Couldn't Joey see it? They were both desperate to get the ones they loved back, Kaiba wasn't bluffing. He would really do it, and that's what scared Yugi. "Come on, drop this cheap ploy! Get down from that ledge and play fair. You know that Yugi doesn't want to hut you."

"He knows. He's counting on Yugi to surrender." Bakura was the voice of reason again, Yugi refocusing on Kaiba as his mind continued to trace the same circle of thoughts, never getting any closer to the answer.

"But he can't do that. If he loses to Kaiba, he won't get into the castle."

Joey spoke up, nearly shouting the words. Yugi felt his body tense under the command of the spirit, beginning to panic. It was one thing to think about the consequences, it was another thing to hear someone say it. It was more concrete now, no longer able to be put off as something that they had thought up, no longer the wrong conclusion. Yugi shuddered in his soul room, the place where he resided when he was waiting for the duel to finish, too lost in his own misery to feel the spirit react to his anguish, pausing for a moment before turning to shout at Seto. "I'm warning you, Kaiba, don't push me too far. I must win to rescue my grandfather."

"And I must win this duel to rescue Mokuba. The difference is I'm willing to risk anything to do it." Yugi shivered at that, looking up at the ceiling of his soul room. He was getting to that point quickly, and he knew that the other presence was only holding back because of him. But what if the spirit went for the same tactic as Kaiba? What if he put their body on the edge and dared Kaiba to attack? There was no question in his mind that Kaiba would attack without a second thought.

"I can stand up here all day, Yugi. And I'm certain you won't attack for fear that you might knock me off, even though you know by not attacking, you give up the only chance you have to save your grandpa. Which means I have the advantage over you for, in my case, there is nothing holding me back." And there was the confirmation of his fears. Yugi curled himself up in a ball, feeling the spirit reel on the outside from the information. So the spirit _had_ been contemplating challenging Kaiba by putting himself in the same position. It wasn't honorable, but Yugi felt that they were quickly reaching the point where honor wouldn't factor into it. His fingers clenched at the covers of the bed in his soul room.

'_Please. Please don't do that me. Please, I want to live!'_ He didn't hear the spirit's confused hum, this sound more internal than external.

"Ah, a magic card, reborn the monster; which I'll use to resurrect the Blue Eyes head that was just destroyed by your Guardian."

"What? Restore a head of the Blue Eyes?" The spirit's attention was taken away from him, refocused on the duel on the outside. Yugi looked up from his place on the bed, his eyes darting to the door.

"Now one of my Blue Eyes, with its original attack strength of three thousand has just been reborn. With all of your Kuribohs in defense mode I couldn't touch you. But since you put an attack monster on the field I can take out the rest of your life points. Which I'll do next turn. Two of the Ultimate Dragon's heads are weakened but the third can wipe out your Guardian in a breath. Our life points are equal Yugi, strike now if you dare, otherwise, next turn, I swear I'll take you down."

'_If I defeat one of the weaker Blue Eyes, I'll win. But what if the duel battle accidentally knocks him off the ledge?'_ Yugi threw himself out of his bed, rushing for the door and yanking it open, staring briefly at the corridor between their soul rooms, knowing that the spirit had heard his thought. He gave a sigh of relief, seeing the spirit appear in the corridor with him, concern in his red eyes.

"Yugi…"

He never found out what the spirit was going to say, Kaiba interrupting the both of them. "Surrender Yugi, that is, unless you have the courage to unleash your attack!"

Yugi saw the spirit tense, watching him turn his gaze away from Yugi to where they body stood, still held still by indecision. The spirit gave a nod, Yugi shaking his head with wide eyes. He knew what was coming. "I must."

"I can't." Yugi sobbed out the words, shaking his head. He backed away as the heard the spirit approaching, stumbling. That gave the spirit the chance to grab a hold of his shoulders, the action surprisingly gentle. Yugi trembled, looking up at the spirit, his stomach dropping at the determined look in his red eyes.

"We must."

"No!" Yugi shook his head, making sure to meet the spirit's gaze again. "It's not right! There must be another way!"

"There isn't." His shoulders were given a gentle squeeze of reassurance before the spirit let go, taking a step back. Yugi sagged, nearly falling to the floor as the spirit spoke those words quietly. He looked up, his vision blurred by tears as the spirit turned and walked back to the duel. He wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself as he listened to the sounds of the duel filtering back to him."Kaiba, I've never backed away and I'm not starting now. Celtic Guardian, attack!"

"NO!" Yugi sobbed out the word, hoping that the spirit would call of the attack, but there was no response from the spirit. He was trapped here in his own head as the spirit went ahead with the plan, a plan that neither of them agreed on. That had never happened before. While they had never actually communicated really, unsure of how this arrangement worked, the spirit had made sure to remain within the bounds of what Yugi would allow him to do.

His head jerked up as he head Tèa shout out his name, the shock of the betrayal disappearing in the face of what was going on outside his head. "Yugi! You can't! You can't take this risk! Call him back! This isn't like you! You've got to stop! Yugi!"

_She's right._ Yugi forced himself forward, feeling the spirit resist him. He wanted to stay in control and finish off this match, something that Yugi wouldn't allow him to do. Yugi gritted his teeth and grabbed the spirit's arm, surprised to find himself outside. He looked down at his transparent hand before glaring up at the spirit, surprise obvious in the spirit's red eyes._ 'We can't do this!'_

Yugi got a better hold of the spirit, doing something that reminded the teenager of literally wrapping his mind around the spirit in control of his body and _pulling_, snapping him back into the depths of his mind. He heard the spirit's surprised exclamation before he found himself in control, suddenly without the energy to stand, the attack that the spirit had called still going through. "Stop!"

He fell to his knees, gasping for breath before the realization hit him. He had almost killed Kaiba. Yugi found it hard to breathe, his mouth hanging open as he tried to get a steady breath of air. The spirit had been willing to kill Kaiba, had been willing to stand there and _watch_ Kaiba fall off the castle, all just to get his grandfather back. Yugi couldn't comprehend what made a person act like that, but he was also reminded of the time before he and the spirit had talked. Yugi half expected the spirit to force his way back into control and knock him unconscious so Yugi couldn't interfere. Would they go back to that now?

"Yugi!" His friends were rushing towards him, Yugi not able to look up as he began to tremble, tears beginning to form. Were his friends safe from that spirit? What about his grandfather? If they got him back; which wouldn't be happening, because he had just lost that chance. That thought allowed the tears to slide down his face, Yugi ducking his head to stare at the ground. He had been so close! And he had lost him, lost all hope of getting his grandfather back! "It's okay, man."

"I almost couldn't control it, this other presence deep inside of me. He was willing to go all the way against Kaiba!"

"Another presence? Inside you?" He couldn't look at his friends. He had promised them that the spirit wouldn't hurt them when they were facing Bakura's evil side. They had trusted him then. And yet, here he was, doubting the spirit's motives. What if the spirit had never meant to help him out, their interests had just coincided for now?

He was barely aware of the world around him, trapped in his cycle of fear. Nothing was right anymore. His grandfather's soul was trapped in a card and he had no way to get it back. And he had the spirit in his head, probably waiting for his chance to kill them all. Yugi shivered, more tears falling down his cheeks.

A little voice in the back of his head spoke up, Yugi cringing until he realized that it was his; the spirit probably wasn't in the mood for talking with him. It whispered a plan to him, something so perfect that Yugi couldn't help but pay attention. It told him to smash the Puzzle, break it back into pieces and throw it over the side of the castle. The spirit would go away if he did that. And it would be so easy to do that, all he had to do was reach up and grab the Puzzle…

Yugi tensed as he felt the spirit perk up, probably catching his train of thoughts. He hadn't bothered to try and hide them, too used to the open communication with the other. He shuddered, wondering what would happen to him if he _did_ smash the Puzzle. Something told him that the spirit would try and kill him no matter what if he did that. Yugi tried to grip the smooth stone harder as a new rush of tears ran down his cheeks. He was trapped with the spirit, and that was worse than losing his chance to save his grandfather. "I'm afraid of this spirit inside me. So afraid, that I will never duel again."

"I'm sorry, sorry about your grandpa." Yugi looked up as Tèa spoke, only then realizing that Tèa was crying as well. "But you did the right thing. You couldn't hurt another person, not even to save him. He wouldn't want to be saved that way."

And, somehow, that still didn't make him feel better.

* * *

He sat in the dark, staring at the shape of his soul room around him, his eyes already adjusted to the low light. He was still on the ground where Yugi had thrown him when the teenager had pulled control from him, too shocked at first by the move and then the thoughts that Yugi was unintentionally sending to him.

How could the teenager really think that about him?

He lived to help Yugi, there was no other purpose in his life, no other memories beyond the darkness that had always existed around him. Yugi was his _life_ in his death, the paradise that he had thought that he would never have found. If he had failed in keeping the teenager happy, the one thing that he could _do_, then why was he still allowed to be here.

The spirit hung his head, blonde bangs falling across his eyes. He growled and viciously shoved them away, glaring at them as they fell back over his eyes. Why did he have to be tortured with reminders of Yugi? And why was Yugi suffering when it was his fault for all of this? He had been too focused on victory, too focused on getting back what Yugi had lost to think properly.

Now that he had been forced to take a step back, he could do that. And he understood where he had gone wrong. Yugi would never have risked attacking Kaiba, no matter what. It wasn't what the teenager had wanted.

The spirit ran a hand through his hair, keeping it up there to keep his bangs from falling into his eyes again. What was he going to do now? Getting lost in the maze of his mind seemed like the best thing to do, but he couldn't, not when Yugi was still suffering. He still had a duty to Yugi.

With a groan, the spirit stood up, going still as he heard the next thought that drifted to him. Yugi wanted to smash the Puzzle. And he found himself agreeing with the teenager for a moment before he began to hear why Yugi was considering this move. His mouth fell open in shock. Was that what the teenager really thought of him?

"I wouldn't!" He didn't realize he had spoken until the words were echoing around the labyrinth that was his mind. The spirit relaxed slightly as Yugi strayed away from those thoughts, his legs giving out. He fell to his knees on the ground, unaware that he mimicked Yugi's position on the ground outside their minds.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

_

* * *

I'm going what with 4Kids has given me, so no 'official' name for the spirit yet. Also, requests are open. Keep in mind, I will only write these on Sundays and post them afterward, there are other stories that I am working on._

_Please read and review. Criticism is welcome._


	2. Matter of Trust

**Author's Note: **This is me messing with cannon again. I got this idea after watching episodes 29 and 30 of the dubbed version of Yu-Gi-Oh. How that translated into this, I will never know. But it's safe to say that, while the events before and after this incident remain the same, this is a break from cannon here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, this sort of thing would be happening more often.

**Warning:** Lemon. This entails yaoi which is boyxboy, which means two guys having sex. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**

* * *

Matter of Trust**

He shouldn't have done this. Yugi flinched and looked at the door, still a bit intimidated by the symbol of the eye on the metal door. As if sensing his gaze, the doorknob rattled, the thing on the other side trying to get out. Yugi swallowed and threw his own slight weight against the door to help the chair that he had stuck under the knob. No matter what, he couldn't let this thing out! He couldn't bear to think about what would happen if the spirit got out again. He was still shaken from the duel with Kaiba.

The door shook under another blow, Yugi squeaking before trying to get back into a place where he could hold the door closed, feeling his strength weaken. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, worrying endlessly about what was happening to the three whose souls had been stolen and what to do about the spirit who resided in the Millennium Puzzle; and now he was paying for it.

When his friends had come into the room, he had acted without thinking, letting them switch for the duel, even though he had decided that he wouldn't change the night before. So he had resigned himself to keeping the spirit from doing anything too horrible. But that meant that his attention was divided during the duel, enough to let Mai get the jump on him. Of course, neither he nor the spirit would actually admit that they were off their game, a statement that would give the other leeway to take control under the unwritten terms of this twisted contract that they were in. But it was enough to have hurt his game badly, his lack of strategy or thought leaving them at three hundred life points where as Mai still had all of hers.

Yugi growled and shoved his shoulder harder against the door. He would still win this. He wouldn't let the spirit out to prevent him from harming Mai or anyone else. And then he would win this.

But he was still panicking, the difference in life points and his lack of strategy was worrying him. He literally had no way of coming out on top, and the more realistic side of him was slowly winning over. Yugi whimpered, the door under his hands jumping at the spirit slammed himself against the door again. So he _was_ going to lose. Then he couldn't help anyone. Not one person.

"Please, let me help you!"

His head jerked up as the spirit spoke, shaking his head frantically even though the spirit couldn't see it. "No. I can't let you! I can't!"

"We're going to lose!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else!" Yugi whimpered as the door began to edge open, watching is horror as the chair was slowly pushed across the corridor between their soul rooms. He went to slam his shoulder against the door again, the action not doing anything. Tears ran down his face as his shoulder began to throb with pain, more from his own frustration than anything.

Why was he so weak?

He had barely been able to stop the spirit before with Kaiba, Yugi had done the equivalent of throwing the other presence in his head back into his room. But that would only work once, and now he had to struggle to keep the spirit in check, especially since he had allowed the spirit to be in control before going to duel.

"No. I can't risk turning you loose!" The door was already open as he spoke, Yugi staring at it in horror as the metal door swung the rest of the way open, the chair that he had used scraping across the floor before falling uselessly to one side. Yugi stumbled backwards as the spirit walked out, expecting the spirit to be angry. Instead, he looked concerned, that emotion enough to make Yugi pause for a moment, enough time for the spirit to look at him, the eerie feeling of looking at an almost exact replica of himself already gone. The two stared at each other for a moment before the spirit began to move, Yugi flinging himself after him. "No!"

He grunted as he slammed into the spirit, his look alike turning around at his shout so Yugi ran into his chest. The smaller teen swallowed before turning them both around, bracing himself against the spirit as he held him back. He felt the spirit tense in surprise, Yugi pressing closer. If he could get a good footing right now, then he would be able to hold the spirit back until the duel was done. There would be some other way to convince Pegasus to let his grandfather go, there had to be. It was a hard choice, but it had to be made. Saving the lives of everyone in the castle were more important than saving his grandfather's. He hoped that his grandfather would understand in the end, if everything went wrong.

He just couldn't let this happen again.

"Yugi…" The spirit spoke, Yugi looking up at him before turning his head to look over his shoulder, hearing words beginning to filter into the corridor between their soul rooms, recognizing the voice a moment later. It was Mai, probably taunting him again, trying to get him to focus on the game. But he was! He was focusing on the game as much as he could. Did no one understand that lives were at stake here?!

"…a duelist learns more from her defeats than her victories." Yugi looked over his shoulder, staring at where Mai would be if she were in the corridor instead of out on the field. He trembled a bit, still leaning against the spirit to hold him back, even though he had made no further move since walking out of his soul room. Yugi had stopped thinking, just listening to Mai with wide eyes. "You taught me to face up to my fears, not just to bottle them up. So, Yugi, have you faced up to your fears? Whatever freaked you out in your battle with Kaiba, have you come to grips with it?"

Yugi shook his head, looking down at the floor, finding himself staring at the spirit's boots. He felt the spirit shift, the move nonthreatening, like the spirit was going to hug him, but stopped at the last minute. Yugi glanced up at the spirit before shaking his head, more in response to what Mai had said than to the motion of the spirit. Honestly, at this moment, he didn't care, he was too busy thinking back to the duel with Kaiba. The horrible day that he had to doubt the spirit again. After all they had been through, all the time that they had spent together as friends, as partners, it was void after something like that. The spirit had killed before, killed _for_ Yugi the first few months that he had been released. And Yugi had hated that.

How long until the spirit returned to his old tactic of knocking Yugi out when he took over to save his host from the horror and the knowledge of what his body had done? That had been one of the worst times in Yugi's life, the time that he had thought that he was losing his mind. He had thought that they had changed. Apparently nothing had changed.

"How can I?" Yugi didn't know why he was speaking aloud, but it seemed natural. He didn't even care that the spirit was still there. Yugi was even using him for support more than he was holding him back. "Kaiba was willing to risk everything in our duel and the Spirit from my Millennium Puzzle was willing to do anything to stop it. But if I had attacked, Kaiba would have been seriously hurt."

He felt the spirit wince, the two of them rocking with the motion. Yugi refused to look up at the spirit, not wanting to see any emotion that would be running across the spirit's face, he was too busy dealing with his own. Yugi trembled, letting go of his hold on the spirit's shoulders and sliding to the ground, barely noticing that the spirit reached out to catch him.

Yugi's knees hit the floor of the corridor staring at his hands, which rested against the cold stone. "And I couldn't let that happen, even if it cost me the duel. No matter how badly I need to rescue Grandpa, hurting someone else is something I _will not_ do."

"I meant no harm." He looked up at the deep voice of the spirit, his eyes widening as he saw the spirit moving to kneel down in front of him. Yugi shifted as he watched the spirit reach out for him, flinching back. The spirit pulled his hand back slightly, the motion very reluctant. "I only wanted to help and I vow never to go against your wishes again."

"How can I believe you?" Yugi stared directly into the spirit's eyes at this, thinking that it was not the best move. He found himself leaning forward, fascinated by the naturally red irises of the spirit. Whenever Yami took control of his body, his friends always commented that it was one of the few things that they could use to differentiate between them, but they still had to look closely. How could they ever mistake him for this man?

"Your grandfather once urged you to trust in the power of the Millennium Item. Remember?"

Yugi's eyes widened, giving a small nod. "Maybe you're right."

The spirit smiled, Yugi feeling his stomach flip at the expression, his gaze darting back to the ground. He had been like this since he had discovered what the spirit looked like. It was something that would have kept him up at night, if things had slowed down long enough for him to actually think over such problems. After all, he was falling in love with himself. Wasn't that against some rule?

He looked up as the spirit walked past, his gaze lingering on the spirit without his permission, a blush coloring his check at his own daring. Despite everything, he had to admit that the spirit was a more attractive version of himself. Yugi's blush deepened and his gaze darted back to the ground, his hands clenching into fists as he heard the spirit speak, the sound reaching his ears easily. "Mai, thanks for reminding me that a duelist faces his problems. You're right, I was holding back, but not any longer,"

Yugi perked up, slowly getting to his feet. That sounded more like the old him, the confident him. And, the funny thing is, that it wasn't him at all. Yugi smiled slightly, getting ready to walk back into his soul room, intending to wait out the remainder of the duel there, pausing when he heard the spirit speak again. "Here we go."

"Just remember, you promised we'd do this my way." Yugi was startled at how natural it was to send his thoughts out to the spirit. He felt the spirit hesitate, wondering if he had done the wrong thing by letting the spirit take control of his body for this duel. Yugi swallowed nervously, hand gripping to the doorframe of his soul room tighter. "Right?"

"Yes, I did." The sound of the deep voice behind him startled him, Yugi spinning around suddenly to find the spirit standing behind him. Yugi looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say. After all, he had just acted like he trusted the spirit by letting him take full control, but now he was questioning it.

Yugi tensed as he felt warm fingers slide under his chin, slowly raising his head so he had to look the spirit in the eyes. Yugi trembled under the gaze that the spirit gave to him, not sure whether to categorize it as lustful or loving. He was working on settling in between one of the two when the spirit leaned forward, brushing his lips across Yugi's. "And my word is my bond."

The teenager went completely still as the spirit seemed to consider something for a second, his eyes moving as he read the emotions on Yugi's face. The hesitation was only for the briefest moment, then the spirit was leaning forward, kissing Yugi on the lips. The teenager froze, his eyes going wide, but he didn't fight it. He shivered as the spirit dropped one arm to wrap around his waist, the fingers that had formerly been holding Yugi's chin up moving to his neck, gently pulling Yugi into a deeper kiss even as he was pulled closer.

Yugi gasped with the move, feeling the spirit's tongue tentatively brush against his open lips before moving carefully into his mouth, hesitantly brushing against Yugi's tongue, asking if this was alright. Yugi moved, wrapping his arms around the spirit's neck and pressing himself up against the spirit, withhold a moan. This was just perfect, heaven for him right now. All the indecision and worry about the duel were blown out of his mind at the gently kiss that the spirit was guiding him through. He wished that he would never have to leave this newfound paradise.

The spirit was the one to pull away first, Yugi still leaning against him. He gave a content hum, resting his head against the spirit's shoulder. It felt entirely too natural, but Yugi didn't care. His thoughts had slowed to a gentle flow, most of them centering around getting the spirit to kiss him again. He held the spirit tighter as he felt the faint rumble in his chest, the prelude to speech; which meant that the spirit would be getting back to the duel soon. "Yugi?"

"Okay." He untangled his arms from around the spirit's neck reluctantly. The spirit leaned into him for a moment, a quick hug before pulling away and walking back down the corridor and back into control. Yugi watched him go, wrapping one arm around himself and raising trembling fingers to his lips. That had been his first kiss, but he wasn't sure if he could even call it that. It _had_ been only in his mind. But not even that could ruin the moment for him.

Yugi gave a little squeal before skipping into his soul room, throwing himself down on his bed. In all his seventeen years in the world, he had never thought that a simple kiss would affect him like that. Yet here he was, acting like Tèa when she had something exciting happen to her, feeling the need to get up and pace or jump, but that would distract the spirit from the duel, and he didn't want that.

Part of him wanted him to tell his friends, but he doubted that they would understand. To them, they were the same person, even with their experience with Bakura. It was just kissing yourself, he could see their argument already. But this was still something great. Yugi gave a little giggle before rolling on his bed, for once not feeling like he shouldn't giggle because it was childish. He had just been kissed by his crush. A smile crossed his face, one that Yugi was sure would not be leaving for a long while.

* * *

Yugi ran through the halls of the castle, searching the other end from Joey, the joy that he had felt from before gone. Of course, once he had stopped holding back, they had won their match. But now Joey was in trouble, the blonde had lost the card he needed to participate in the tournament. Yugi clenched his hands, his thoughts going to the card that he had in his own pocket. He could always give Joey _his_ card, but then he wouldn't be allowed to compete in the rest of the matches. And he couldn't give that up, not with his grandfather at stake. He resisted the urge to curse, glancing around the halls as he rushed through them.

He was almost back to the area, not having found the card that Joey needed. Yugi slowed to a walk with a sigh, bracing himself to tell Joey the bad news and, perhaps, to give away his chance to get his grandfather back. He was so focused on the choice before him that he almost didn't feel the arms that slid around his waist.

Yugi jerked to a stop, afraid that it was one of the tournament officials. He turned his head, eyes widening as he saw a transparent version of himself standing in the hallway, hugging him close. Yugi found that he couldn't speak for a moment, unable to comprehend what was happening until…"Spirit?"

'_Hello Yugi.'_ The spirit's arms tightened around his waist, Yugi still being held in place as the man looked up. Yugi glanced up as well, realizing how close he was to the arena. He reached down to tug at the spirit's hands, not bothering to notice that he didn't pass through them.

"I need to get back there, Joey…"

'_He's fine.'_ They both watched as Joey came tearing back to the duel arena, showing his card to the announcer before turning to face Bandit Keith. Yugi smiled and went to step forward to watch his friend when he was abruptly pulled back, tensing for a moment as the spirit nuzzled his neck.

Rational thought froze for Yugi, the teenager standing there as the spirit began to kiss his way up his neck, the feel of his lips like dulled shocks on his skin. Despite himself, Yugi tipped his head to the side and let out a moan, his hands gripping the spirit's wrists tighter. "I should really…"

'_You'll be back in plenty of time to support Joey. I just want to thank you for earlier.'_

"Spirit?"

'_For trusting me enough with the lives of the people you care about.'_ One of the arms around his waist moved, coming up to encourage Yugi to turn his head and meet the spirit in a kiss. _'For supporting me in the duel, in every duel.'_

Yugi moaned, spinning around in the spirit's arms and reinstating the kiss. He felt a light brush against his mind, not sure what to do about it. Yugi gently pushed back, gasping when the other laughed. _'Good, Yugi, you learn fast. Now, let's get somewhere more comfortable.'_

He whined when the spirit moved away, his eyes not leaving the spirit's red ones as he was led down the hall to a secluded place. Part of his mind was telling him that he should go back and cheer for Joey, but another part was saying that this was important. The spirit had never come out of the Puzzle before, and yet, he had done it for Yugi. The spirit guided him into a dark corner, encouraging Yugi to sit down before disappearing. Yugi blinked at the move, relaxing when he heard the spirit's voice in his mind. _'Trust me, Yugi?'_

"Of course." He felt a slight tug on his mind, blinking at the odd sensation before his body relaxed, Yugi opening his eyes to find himself back in the corridor between their soul rooms, the spirit just emerging out of his. Yugi swallowed at the look that the spirit was giving him, taking a step back. He wasn't afraid of the spirit, just overwhelmed by the look that was being directed at him. Yugi exhaled softly as the spirit crossed the distance between them, cupping his hands around Yugi's cheeks before backing them into Yugi's soul room.

He leaned down and kissed Yugi, pulling him flush against his body as soon as they were in the bright soul room, Yugi trembling in the hold. He felt the spirit smile against his lips, pulling away to kiss a path to his ear. "It's alright, Yugi."

Yugi gave a moan as the husky tone that had worked its way into the spirit's voice, twitching a bit before leaning closer to the spirit, trying to minimize the amount of space between them. He heard the spirit hum at the move, turning back to kiss his lips again. Yugi relaxed into the hold that the spirit had on him, disappointed when the spirit pulled away, both of them panting for breath. Yugi briefly cursed the need for air before they were moving again, this time Yugi was leading the spirit over to the bed that was in the soul room, laying back on it.

He watched the spirit pause at the side of the bed, smiling at Yugi before taking off the replica of the Millennium Puzzle that he wore. Yugi say up to meet him as the spirit finally sat on the bed, pulling him back into another kiss, this one more demanding than the others that they had shared.

It was tempting to say that they were moving too fast, but Yugi assumed that it was alright. After all, they inhabited the same mind. It was hard to lie to another when their minds were constantly brushing against each other. The spirit couldn't lie to him and he had seen enough for him to trust the spirit.

"I need something else to call you." Yugi gasped out the words as the spirit began to work on the buttons of his shirt, moaning as the spirit brushed against his bare chest. He whimpered as the spirit paused, looking up at him before shaking his head.

"Call me what you wish. I do not have a name of my own." Yugi shuddered, arching up into the spirit's touch as his jacket and shirt were peeled away, The spirit paused to take off both of their collars before beginning to kiss his way down Yugi's chest, the teenager writhing beneath him.

Lip found a nipple, kissing around the peak before descending on it, Yugi arching up, one hand burying itself in the spirit's hair. "Yami…"

A sound between a gasp and a squeak escaped his mouth as the spirit bit down gently on the nipple in his mouth before moving on to the other one. Yugi groaned, throwing his head back. The hand that was in Yami's hair moved down to the collar of his shirt, rubbing the exposed skin on his back before diving under the shirt to feel the skin underneath. But it still wasn't enough. Yugi whined, his nails scraping across what skin that he could reach and feeling the shudder that ran through the spirit, Yami raising his head to look at Yugi. Yugi felt himself harden further at the lust that was openly visible in Yami's eyes, having to tip his head back and close his eyes. "Shirt…"

"Of course." He partially opened his eyes at Yami's words, watching as the spirit slid the jacket off his shoulders before quickly unbuttoning the shirt that he wore, throwing both carelessly to the floor. The two belts that he wore followed quickly after, Yami immediately leaning forward to kiss Yugi, his hands wandering down the teenager's sides. Yugi moaned and arched up, loving the feel of Yami's skin against his own, his own hands skimming down Yami's back and attempting to pull him closer.

He felt Yami tense for a moment, resisting his request. Yugi whimpered, wondering why the spirit would refuse when he felt fingers brush across his stomach, Yami trying to undo the belts that Yugi wore without looking. The kiss ended, Yami beginning to move down his neck again, finding a sensitive spot that made Yugi mewl. Yugi thought that he felt Yami smirk against his skin, but his attention was drawn to the hands that were slowly pulling his belts away, one reaching to undo his pants. His attention was captured again as Yami nipped the spot on his neck, soothing the spot with a lick before looking down at Yugi.

Yugi opened his eyes, looking up at Yami as he panted for breath. He moaned and bucked into Yami's touch as the spirit squeezed his member, wishing that Yami had gotten his pants off already. Yugi reached up for Yami again, planning to pull him back down but finding something else to do. His hands moved around the top of the pants that the spirit wore, working their way to the front before grasping the zipper and pulling it down. He thought he heard Yami chuckle, growling and leaning up for a kiss.

He had never felt like this before, this slow burning and aching need, a need for something that he was not quite sure of. But he knew that he wanted Yami. He wanted Yami badly.

Yugi nearly purred as Yami leaned down to nuzzle him, his hands slipping under Yugi's body and pulling him into a hug again. "My Yugi, my partner, my aibou."

He nodded to the statement, not really knowing what he was agreeing to. All he wanted was Yami, the wonderful spirit who resided in his head.

Hands were moving again, this time pulling off Yugi's pants and boxers in one smooth move. Yugi was laid back down on the bed, Blinking as Yami just propped himself up above Yugi, hungry red eyes scanning over the teenager. Yugi swallowed, wanting to do something to stop the scrutiny when Yami looked back at him, unable to move when those eyes were turned towards him. "Perfect."

Yugi blushed at the statement, turning his head to look at the wall. He tensed as he thought he heard the spirit purr, looking out of the corner of his eye at the man who was straddling him. Yami noticed this and gently turned his head back to center, leaning forward until his forehead rested against Yugi's. "You are."

"I-I'm…no-not re-" He stumbling sentence was cut short by a finger against his lips, Yami removing the finger moments later and leaning down for another kiss, one that Yugi accepted eagerly.

"You are, my aibou, you are."

Reassured by that and the kiss, Yugi relaxed, his hands going up to wrap around Yami's shoulders. The spirit hummed before laying back over Yugi, the teen shivering at the odd feel of leather on his naked body. His hands began to wander again, Yami sitting up slightly to allow Yugi to do as he pleased. The teenager relished the chance that was given to him, but his body was demanding that they move faster.

His hands quickly wandered down to Yami's pants, giving them a tug accompanied by a soft whimper. The spirit stared at him for a moment before quickly stripping off his pants, throwing them to join the rest of the discarded clothing on the floor. Yugi immediately pulled him back down, moaning. It felt so good to have Yami resting on him, warmth radiating from the spirit in a way that Yugi had never felt possible.

And then Yami moved…

Yugi threw his head back with a long moan, hearing Yami echo the sound, His hands gripped Yami's shoulder, writhing against the body that was above him, panting for air. It felt good, so good. He opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them, meeting Yami's eyes. He shivered at the loving look that was sent his way before Yami leaned down to kiss him, the gentle rocking of their bodies stopping.

He devoured Yami's mouth, there was no other word for his action. He could feel Yami's chuckle as he pulled the spirit as close as they could. Yugi gasped, losing his momentum in the kiss and dropping back to the bed as one of Yami's hands gave his erection a stroke. He bucked into Yami's hand, not realizing he was vocalizing his thoughts. "Yami…oh Yamiyamiyamiyami, please…"

There was another chuckle. "Of course, aibou."

Yugi's eyes opened wide as the hand left his penis, sitting up slightly to see what Yami was doing. He followed the spirit with his eyes as Yami leaned over to the bedside table, picking up the lotion that rested there. Yugi swallowed, wondering what the spirit was going to do with that.

Yami moved back over to him, encouraging Yugi to spread his legs. The teenager, blinked in confusion as Yami coated his fingers in lotion before setting the bottle aside, looking back over Yugi before leaning forward again, nearly resting over the teenager again. Yugi eagerly lifted his torso off the sheets to kiss Yami, blinking at the words that Yami spoke before kissing him. "This might hurt."

He didn't have a chance to question what was going on, eyes going wide as he felt fingers brush over his entrance, feeling Yami shiver above him for a moment before one finger began to enter him. Yugi whimpered, trying to move away from the pressure. He clutched at Yami, gasping when Yami's lips left his. He tipped his head, trying to draw Yami back into another kiss, tensing as another finger entered him and began to stretch him. "Yami…"

"I'm sorry, aibou." A gentle kiss was placed on his neck. Yugi didn't have long to think about the faint pain before something that Yami hit within him made him gasp, a partial scream escaping him. He felt Yami smirk against his skin before the pleasure came back, a scream escaping Yugi this time.

"Yami!"

Yugi pressed back at the fingers in him, rewarded with another touch to his prostate. The teenager gave a strained whine, his eyes snapping open as the fingers left him, looking up at Yami. Why had he stopped? The spirit just smiled down at him before reaching for the lotion again. Yugi blinked, Yami suddenly sitting up.

Confused, he went to look at what Yami was doing as the spirit moaned, his mouth dropping open as he watched Yami spread the lotion over his own erection. Yugi felt his mouth go dry, his own erection throbbing at the sight. He had never watching another guy do _that_ could be so hot!

Yugi moaned, letting himself fall back to the bed, closing his eyes until he felt the comfortable warmth of Yami over him. Yugi arched up into the body above him, hearing Yami gasp before he spoke. "Aibou…"

At the sound of the nickname, Yugi opened his eyes, finding himself staring directly at Yami. The spirit brushed some of Yugi's bangs out of his face, some of the blonde hair sticking to his sweaty face. "I…I…" The spirit shook his head before guiding himself into Yugi.

The teenager tensed for a moment, tears of pain appearing into his eyes. He felt Yami tense himself, before the spirit relaxed, leaning forward and sliding a little further into Yugi, drawing another pained whimper. Yugi clutched at Yami's back, wanting to tell him to stop because it hurt. He opened his mouth to speak, finding himself unable to get a word out as Yami opened his eyes to look at him, their usual red color darkened with lust. "Yugi…trust me?"

"Yes." The answer trailed off into a scream as Yami finished pushing into him, the two of them panting. Yugi flinched, feeling himself tense before he forced himself to relax. It had hurt less when he had relaxed. Yami, on the other hand, was still tense. Yugi swallowed nervously before reaching up to touch the spirit's cheek, surprised as the spirit shivered. Yugi blinked, rubbing his thumb over the skin that was there. "Yami?"

"Yugi, tell…tell me when I can move."

The teenager blinked in confusion before blushing. He looked away before giving a slow nod, Yami suddenly relaxing under his hands.

Yami began to pull out, Yugi turning his head so he could look at him, eyes wide. Then Yami was thrusting back in, Yugi arching into the motion and screaming as Yami hit his prostate. Yugi caught a glimpse of Yami's typical victory smirk before the spirit hit his prostate again. He scrambled to get a better hold of Yami, attempting to get the spirit deeper.

Their rhythm was horribly off but, for Yugi, it was just perfect. He tried to meet Yami's thrusts, their coordination off until they were both reaching their end.

Yugi was screaming nearly continually, Yami reaching between them to stroke the teenager's penis, Yugi giving a strangled whimper. "Oh, Yami…"

"Mmm, my Yugi." Yugi watched as Yami tipped his head back, thrusting harder into Yugi. "So hot…so tight…"

The spirit's incoherence made Yugi give a partial smile. He was the one to reduce the spirit to this. The thoughts were thrown out of his mind as Yami thrust into him again, Yugi reaching his end.

He arched up, eyes open wide as he came, his walls closing around Yami's member still buried within him. "YAMI!"

Yugi went limp, panting for air. He was still riding on the high of his orgasm, vaguely aware of the spirit thrusting into him a few more times before Yami followed him into orgasm. Yugi felt something warm coat his insides, hearing Yami should out his name before collapsing onto him. The teenager smiled, tipping his head to one side to press his temple against Yami's, the only sound in the room their harsh breathing.

He wasn't sure how long they rested there, Yugi beginning to run his hand up and down the spirit's back once he felt like he could move. Neither of them moved or seemed like they wanted to move, Yami the one eventually to heave a sigh and sit up slightly. "We should get you back."

Yugi nodded, watching as Yami moved back, slipping out of him before gathering him into his arms. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami, nuzzling the spirit's neck. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He had just had sex with the spirit that lived in the Millennium Puzzle, and he was sure that he was slowly falling in love with the man, even though he had no idea who he was beyond that name that he had bestowed on the spirit in a moment of passion.

Reluctantly, they parted, Yami kissing him once on the forehead before standing up. "Go back and cheer for Joey."

Yugi hesitated, reaching for his clothes before he realized that this had only been in his mind. He gave Yami a smile, suddenly reluctant to leave the spirit. As if he was able to read his thoughts, Yami inclined his head. "I'll be out in a minute."

There was a gentle shove to his mind, Yugi opening his eyes to the lavish decorations of Pegasus' mansion. He sat up, rolling his shoulders and standing up. He blushed slightly at the wet spot in his pants, glancing over at Joey's duel before decided that a quick run to his room wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Yugi jogged up to the railing, fighting back a blush when Tèa turned to look at him. "Yugi! Where have you been?!"

He had been debating on what to tell them himself, the truth seemingly outrageous.

I've just been molested, with permission, but the spirit that lives in the Puzzle?

I'm sorry I skipped most of Joey's duel, but the spirit had something that he had to share with me?

Sorry, I got lost?

I just lost my virginity; only…not really?

Yugi just settled for a shrug, and looking embarrassed, not really acting. After all, he had missed most of his best friend's duel because the spirit had offered him sex. Of course, he hadn't thought it would lead to that at the time. But he didn't regret it. It was a step forward.

They seemed to accept this, Yugi leaning forward to watching the duel, trying not to jump when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. Yugi looked out of the corner of his eye, catching a glimpse of a transparent blonde lock of hair before going back to the duel, having to hide the shivers that ran through his body that Yami moved against him or whispered strategies in his ear.

_

* * *

Okay, I wanted them to have their little nicknames for each other, so Yami and Aibou are staying...but only when they are in their heads. It's one of the things that I miss from the 4Kids version._

_Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	3. For You

**Author's Note: **So, one of the episodes (or group of episodes) that everyone that has looked forward to, or at least I have; episodes 37 to 39. To be honest, I just skipped around to the good parts because most of it is a duel and Tristan and Bakura running around like crazy. Please, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, then the show would have a lot more Puzzleshipping.

**

* * *

For You**

Yami could only watch the field helplessly, trying not to let the emotion show on his face. He was trying everything to win against Pegasus. He had made it this far, they were this close, and he wouldn't lose Yugi's chance to get his grandfather back. But he was running out of options, especially with Pegasus reading his mind so easily. Yami knew all too well that the same action had led to the loss of Yugi's grandfather's soul, that knowledge making his failure to stop Pegasus from reading his mind frustrated him even more. How…

"I know Pegasus has magic, but so do you!" Yami flinched at that, making sure to keep from looking at Tèa. The girl just didn't understand. He didn't know how to work that magic. He could summon shadows and use them, but he didn't know some of the deeper secrets of the Puzzle, part of him afraid of the object that had been his prison for so long. "The magic of your Millennium Puzzle!"

'_That's it! I do have my own kind of magic! The magic that merges me with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle! Yami, listen to me, quickly!'_

'_Yugi!'_ He started at the voice of his partner, looking up at twitching as he felt Pegasus using his Millennium Eye against them. His hand clenched on the plastic that surrounded the display of the duel arena, hating the feeling of the man's mind sliding against his own, slick and slippery._ 'I can feel Pegasus trying to claw his way into our minds again. I can't keep him out!'_

'_I know.' _Yugi softly brushed his mind against the spirit's, calming him for a moment. Yami sighed and leaned into the caress, happy to have Yugi supporting him. It allowed him to forget about the horrible feeling of Pegasus' mind working against his own mental shields. Yugi pulled away a bit, speaking to him again, Yami smiling at the move. His partner, while still unable to do many things simultaneously, was learning quickly. _'I have an idea. My grandpa told me that if I wanted to defeat Pegasus, I'd have to harness the power of my Millennium Puzzle. I thought that he meant that I should merge with you as we usually do and that, together, we would be triumphant.' _

There was a faint tug on his mind, Yami giving into the pull, sinking into the shelter of their shared minds. He sighed and opened his eyes, not sure why he closed them every time this happened. Immediately he turned to face Yugi, smiling as he saw his partner. The teenager gave him a shy wave, a blush crossing his face. They really hadn't gotten a break to discuss what their sudden lunge into intimacy would mean with everything else going on, but Yami was happy with that right now. As long as Yugi was happy, everything was right.

"But now I think I was wrong. Grandpa said to trust in the power of my Millennium Puzzle, but he never said anything about you."

Yami didn't know how to react to that, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open. Did that mean that he didn't want this, didn't want their partnership? "What are you saying, aibou?!"

"Yami, if I am to have any chance of beating Pegasus, I'm afraid that I have to banish you from the corridors of my mind." He refrained from taking a step back, staring at the shorter teenager in awe. What had brought this on? Did Yugi not trust him again?

"Yugi, if we don't work together then we won't stand a chance." Yami was amazed that his voice worked and that it didn't tremble, because he was shaken by this. He had gained everything he ever wanted, and more that he had ever hoped for with their little tryst during Joey's duel. He was still amazed that Yugi had let him do that to him; that Yugi, his partner, his savior, had let a thing like him touch him. And it was all going downhill at this moment. He sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Maybe not, but if we keep playing like we have we'll lose." He was imagining the regret in Yugi's voice, he was sure of that. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, not looking up, even as he heard Yugi moving across the stone floor towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, just hear me out." He blinked as he saw that Yugi had walked up to him. Soft hands were cupped around his cheeks, Yami encouraged to look up at Yugi. The two stared at each other before Yugi laughed, a smile crossing his face. That expression told Yami all he needed to know. He had been overreacting, allowing the frustrations that had been brought about by the duel control how he was thinking. Yami leaned forward, resting his forehead against Yugi's, the teenager's arms slipping around him. They held onto each other, swaying slightly in place as Yugi began to explain.

"We're losing because Pegasus can read our minds; because we're working so close together. That's wrong," Yami tensed, Yugi making a soft noise to calm him, nuzzling the spirit's neck, "I mean, it's the wrong strategy for us to be using in this particular game. If we keep dueling with our spirits merged, Pegasus' mind reading powers will beat us. And, if we lose, everyone loses. But I have another idea."

"Well, it had better be a good one." He looked down at the teenager who was still holding him close, swallowing before wrapping his arms around Yugi, his partner looking up with the move. Yami wavered a moment as those large purple eyes stared up at him, forcing him to continue speaking. "Many lives depend on us."

"I know, but I think it will work. I think it will allow us to stop Pegasus from reading our thoughts."

Yami nodded, intending to congratulate his partner for coming up with a strategy where he had not. Then he felt the familiar and disgusting feeling of Pegasus probing their minds again, reminding the spirit that they didn't actually have much time at their disposal. He shuddered, clinging to Yugi as the second assault came, hating every moment of it. After years in darkness, his mind was the only thing left to him.

"Yami?" Yugi lifted the spirit's head from his shoulder, looking worriedly at him. Yami shook his head, his eyes closed as he tried to fight off Pegasus. He didn't want to feel the man slipping around his defenses again, the mere thought of the action occurring making him gasp and hold onto Yugi tighter. Buried deep under his hatred of the invasion of his privacy there was also the worry that Pegasus would also somehow get to Yugi, and he couldn't live if Yugi was taken away from him. "Yami?!"

"Tell me quickly then." Yami forced the words out through clenched teeth, opening his eyes to look at Yugi. "I can feel Pegasus pushing at our mind, trying to probe at our thoughts."

"Okay, this is it. Each time we play a card, Pegasus reads our minds. But what if we keep our minds separate and then switch our minds back and forth."

"Switch minds? So you're saying we won't merge our spirits as we usually do, instead we keep our thoughts separate. Secret, even from each other." Yugi looked nervous at the suggestion, blushing and looking down at his feet. Yami frowned, easily reading Yugi's behavior for what it really was. Yugi was sure that he would disapprove. He shook his head, pulling back from the hug a bit so he could look directly into Yugi's eyes. "A dangerous move, but it just might work."

"Alright. Let's do this!" Yami let go of him, letting him gain control of their body as he stared after his partner, a smile creeping across his face.

* * *

'_How can I possibly win? Any monster I use will be turned against me. Even with I come up with another strategy, Pegasus will know it instantly.'_

'_We can't give up!' _Yugi forced himself out of the Puzzle, appearing by the spirit's arm. He watched Yami turn to face him, the defeat already showing in his eyes, but at least he was only showing it to Yugi. The teenager reached out without hesitation, holding onto Yami's arm, feeling the spirit lean closer to him._ 'We have to mind shuffle long enough for me to play a card and retreat before Pegasus can read my mind. It worked before, it will work again.'_

He could tell that Yami wanted to refuse his request, the spirit's eyes dropping to the hand that Yugi had on his arm before looking up at the teenager and speaking almost timidly. _'Are you sure that you are up to this? We don't know how long you can last in the Shadow Realm.'_

'_I don't have to last long. Just long enough to pull one last card.'_ Yugi tried to be at his most convincing, already feeling the strain of maintaining a transparent image of himself. He even added a smile at the end, the expression having the opposite reaction in the spirit.

'_But if you reach the limits of your endurance, your soul will be shredded!'_ The waver in Yami's mental voice was obvious, the spirit turned to face him. Yugi yelped as Yami grabbed his arms, leaning closer and ignoring the fact that Pegasus was even across the arena. Yugi glanced over at their opponent, noticing that Pegasus looked rather confused about Yami's behavior, a brief shake brought his attention back to Yami, He froze at the desperate look in Yami's eyes, letting the spirit give him another shake, his mental voice near to breaking._ 'Dispersed in the Shadow Realm for all eternity!'_

'_Whatever the risk, I have to take it. For Grandpa's sake.' _ Yami let go of his arms, rocking back with a look of shock on his face. Yugi shrugged, giving a weak smile before adding, _'We both have to trust in the heart of the cards.'_

To his surprise, Yami just nodded, letting him take control. For that move, for that show of trust, Yugi was grateful. He only got a single moment of clear thought before he was back in control of his body, immediately tipping forward and breathing harshly. His heart began to pound faster, abruptly slowing down before speeding up again, the lack of a true rhythm making his chest hurt along with the feeling that he was not about to draw in a full breath. Yugi took a shuddering breath, leaning against his side of the dueling arena for support. "I've got to play fast."

'_I've got to have faith in the heart of the cards…because the next card I pull, might be my last.'_ He made sure to shield this last thought from Yami, working to block his pain as well. The spirit would know that he was suffering, but Yugi didn't want him to know exactly how much. They needed this strategy to work, this was bigger than the both of them combined. As long as they saved Grandpa and the Kaibas, he was alright with anything that happened._ 'Please, let it one that can defeat Pegasus. Please!'_

He drew the card from the top of his deck, the motion shaky. He stared at it for a brief moment, forcing himself not to smile at the ritual card he had drawn before sliding the card into place on the correct position in front of him. _'It's all up to the Yami now.'_

Yugi took a shaky breath before continuing his turn, trying to ignore the dizziness that was starting to plague him from the lack of oxygen in his body. His fingers found the right card in his hand, not liking the way his vision wavered and then doubled the cards he held. Yugi looked up, trying to sound as convincing as possible in his condition. "Pegasus, I play one card face down. For my last move, I throw the Feral Imp in defense mode."

He tried not to look intimidated at the look that Pegasus gave him, locking his elbows to keep his torso up. He could feel his arms shaking, gasping for breath as he turned to look at the card that he had placed face down, one corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile. _'At least now, there's one card that Pegasus doesn't know about. Now maybe we stand a chance.'_

"Relinquished, prepare to attack! Use the Dark Magician's power!" Yugi looked up, panicked. His own spiritual energy was being drained to keep the monster here, and he could feel the shadows themselves pulling at him, weakening him in this atmosphere. Yugi swallowed and tried to get into a better stance to keep him upright, preparing for the attack. "Destroy the Feral Imp."

The beam of magic shot out from Relinquished's eye stalk, easily cutting through the Feral Imp and shattering him to the pieces that usually accompanied the defeat of a monster. Yugi reeled back a bit at the wind that came with the move, thin streamers of purple. He held one arm up automatically to shield his face, feeling his heart pound even faster with the destruction. "My Feral Imp!"

Yugi felt a presence beside him, seeing Yami standing by him and attempting to block most of the wind that was coming from the attack from his body. But Yami's transparent form was wavering more than normal, Yugi not able to focus on it. _'Yugi! Switch now! Quickly!'_

Yami grabbed onto his shoulders, holding him up as the wind died down. Yugi leaned into his support for a moment, eyes falling shut as he succumbed to the exhaustion that had been plaguing his body. Something was wrong, was off with his body at the moment. Yugi tried to frown, his muscles not responding to his command, instead he let out a soft sigh, unable to keep himself on his feet anymore. He fell out of Yami's grasp, listening to the spirit's panicked shouts in his mind._ 'Yugi? Yugi! Aibou!'_

"Spirit, you've…got to beat…Pegasus." He was unconscious before he slumped against the display in front of him.

* * *

Yami dove back into the Puzzle as soon as Yugi hit the display, reappearing in his soul room and racing to the door. He threw open the door without a care, managing one step into the corridor between their minds before he was forced to a stop by the sight.

Yugi was sprawled out in the hallway between their soul rooms, incredibly still for one who seemed to spend his whole life in perpetual motion. Yami gulped and dashed the last few feet to his partner, sliding on his knees for part of the way. He reached out to touch Yugi's cheek, not liking the chill to the skin there. Yami shivered before carefully pulling Yugi into his lap, stiffening when the teenager didn't respond.

Fighting back his panic, Yami gave Yugi a gentle shake, swallowing harshly as the body limply followed the motion. The spirit looked around the corridor, some part of him needing to run for help, but they were trapped, and he was the only one who could help. He was the only one here. He gave the teenager another gentle shake, the panic breaking free of the restraints that he had put on it. "Yugi! Aibou!"

Then he felt it, Yami tensing as he realized just what was missing. He was holding Yugi in his lap, but it wasn't Yugi, it was just a representation of his body. It was just the body and not Yugi, not the soul. Yami began to shake, "I can't sense his spirit…I can no longer feel the presence of his young mind."

But if Yugi's mind and spirit were gone then…

"No!" Yami pulled the body closer to him, one hand seeking out one of Yugi's cold ones as he curled around the teenager, unaware of the tears that were falling from his eyes. "He can't be gone!"

His Yugi…his partner…his beautiful aibou…

Yami tucked his head into the juncture of Yugi's neck and shoulder, sobbing as he clutched what remained of his aibou to him. Of course everything had been going too well, this was just another way for the shadows to punish him. They had taken the one person that he cared about, torn up his soul and flung it into the shadows, to a place where even Yami couldn't retrieve it. He couldn't do anything to bring Yugi back to him.

Yugi was gone.

He sat up a bit, brushing the bangs away from Yugi's face before running his fingers over the teenager's cheeks, his hands trembling. Yami leaned forward again, brushing his lips across Yugi's in a last kiss, resting his forehead against Yugi's as he found it impossible to pull away. "Please, come back to me, aibou."

"Forget him." Yami looked up as the words filtered into the corridor between their minds, tensing as he recognized Pegasus' voice. "The boy was too weak. It takes a person with true fortitude to survive the unrealities of the Shadow Realm. Face it, Yugi is gone, and it's just you and me now."

Yami snarled, glancing down at Yugi before reluctantly setting the teenager back on the floor, turning to assume control of their body. There was one last thing he had to do before he could drown himself in sorrow, the anger that ran through his body enough to keep the crippling feeling of his breaking heart at bay.

He easily slipped back into control of Yugi's body, eyes snapping open before he pushed himself from where Yugi had fallen, glaring across the arena and Pegasus. He wanted nothing more than to go over and strangle the life out of the billionaire, a life for the one that Pegasus had destroyed. The hand that wasn't holding his cards twitched. Yugi was gone, so there was nothing to stop him from doing just that, from ripping Pegasus apart while the man still lived.

But Yugi wouldn't have wanted that. Yami glanced down at the table for a brief moment before returning his glare to Pegasus, his voice coming out in a low growl. "You used your underhanded tactics to overwhelm Yugi's mind. You will pay for what you did!"

"So I take it, from this emotional outburst, that you are having a difficult time acknowledging the fact that you failed in your self appointed duty to protect your little dueling protégée?" Yami's eyes went wide, hating that Pegasus could read him so easily. "Whoever you are, perhaps Yugi would have been better off without your appearance, hm?"

"Be silent!" How dare this man even think about that?! How dare the man even voice that thought?! And the worst part was, Yami found himself seriously considering the question, and he would not allow himself to go down that road. He would fight for Yugi until his last breath.

He leveled an even gaze at the man, making sure to catch his gaze before speaking. He wanted to be sure that Pegasus understood each word that he speaking. "For what you have done, I will show you no mercy."

"Then let the game continue."

* * *

Yami wanted to scream in frustration, but he kept his face a carefully schooled mask of indifference. There was no way he could win now. Pegasus was easily reading his mind again and there was no way around that, not with Yugi gone. He closed his eyes, slumping forward with that thought, his one free hand catching himself.

Even under all his anger and frustration it was there, the pain from losing Yugi. He closed his eyes, his chin dropping to rest against his chest as he contemplated his double failure. He couldn't win against Pegasus and, most importantly, he hadn't been able to protect Yugi.

Gone. That word echoed around in his mind, slowly draining him of the will to fight. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to join Yugi in the shadows, there he had the vain hope that their two souls could meet again, that he wouldn't be left alone to the darkness of the shadows. Yami took a slow, shuddering breath, trying not to wobble. _'I wish I had been stronger, aibou. I wish that I had been able to save you. I wish you were still here.'_

Yami opened his eyes, finding that he had unconsciously willed himself back into the corridor between their rooms. He glanced down at the body that he was kneeling by, running his fingers through Yugi's blonde bangs. The teenager didn't stir, the lack of motion hurting him even though he knew that this Yugi was probably just a representation of the teenager, a fragment of his own memory of his partner. It was a lie he was willing to live with because he didn't want to face the truth.

He wanted to banish the voice in his head that kept reminding him that Yugi was gone.

"Yugi is still with you." He stood up, turning around quickly and automatically slipping into a defensive position in front of Yugi. No one would take this away from him, he would defend what was left of his partner until the end.

His eyes widened, the defensive stance that he had taken not faltering as he stared at the elderly man. He recognized the man from the memories that Yugi had and through the family resemblance. There was no mistaking the spiky hair, although the man's had gone grey with age, and the kind purple eyes. "You must be…"

"Yugi's grandpa." The elderly man nodded, tipping his head to the side. Yami had to look away, the mannerism reminding him too much of Yugi to bear. Why would he think this up to torture himself? He swallowed before looking back up at Yugi's grandfather, noticing that the elderly man had one hand resting over his heart. "And believe me; his heart is still in this."

"But…"Yami's voice caught on the words, the usually baritone voice squeaking up an octave on that word, "but how can that be? I thought he was…"

Yami couldn't bring himself to say the word dead anymore than he could vocalize Yugi being gone. Both had a permanent ring that scared the spirit beyond anything he was willing to speak about. He closed his eyes, swaying in place for a moment before forcing himself to look back at Yugi's grandfather. His weakness didn't matter here, it was only his imagination anyway.

"You thought only what your eyes showed you." There was a soft rebuke in his words, Yami starting at it. He turned around, kneeling down beside Yugi again, resting his hand over Yugi's heart. "The unshakable emotion of his friends keeps his spirit alive."

"His friends?" The spirit didn't see the elderly man vanishing into the darkness of their shared mind, to busy focusing on Yugi. He remained kneeling, suddenly tipping forward as he felt it. Yami caught himself with his other hand, staring down at the body. He had felt a faint flash of energy, energy that was gloriously Yugi's alone. A smile crossed his face, the spirit pulling Yugi into a hug again, clinging to the body. "Of course, they haven't given up on him."

But he had. For a while, he had been willing to give up the fight just to be with Yugi in the twisted realm of the shadows. He should be fighting to bring Yugi's soul back, and the only way to do that was to get them out of the Shadow Realm. Yami smiled to himself, kissing Yugi's forehead before setting him down on the ground again. "Don't worry, aibou. I haven't given up on you either. I'll get you back."

* * *

It was like waking up in a way, except that Yugi still felt sore and his body a bit uncomfortable. Still, he fought for control, surprised when the spirit slipped calmly back. Yugi blinked, staring down at the display below him as the smoke from defeating Pegasus' last monster cleared. He watched his hands shake for a moment, still feeling the pull of the Shadow Realm, but it wasn't as strong as before. The Shadow Game was over, so the shadows were beginning to retreat, albeit a bit slowly.

Yugi looked up from his quivering hands, a smile crossing his face. "Pegasus, you're finished. We've won."

The billionaire slowly collapsed to his knees, Yugi sighing in relief when no other move was made. He looked down, gently cupping the Puzzle in his hands before focusing inward, wanting to go find the spirit and congratulate him for this victory. After all, the spirit had done more to win than Yugi had.

He appeared in the corridor between their minds, surprised that Yami was still lingering there. Yugi smiled, realizing that he had appeared behind the spirit. He sighed, the sound abnormally loud in the stone corridor. Yugi saw the spirit tense, deciding to speak while he could. "Yami, I don't know how to thank you-"

Yugi was interrupted as the spirit spun around, taking one look at him before lunging forward and enfolding him in a hug. He tensed at the sudden invasion of his personal space, not really sure how to react to it. There had been no time to think over what they had done and part of him was still panicking about it. He wanted to discuss this, but he had a feeling that now was not the right time, not with the spirit clinging to him like this.

He smiled, pulling Yami's head from where it rested on his shoulder and giving the spirit a chaste kiss on the lips. The spirit stared at him for a while longer, Yugi surprised when that was enough to release the tension in the spirit's body, Yami slumping against him. Confused, Yugi held onto Yami tighter, wondering if something had happened to Yami while he had been too weak to help him. He tensed again at the soft words that were whispered against his neck, shivering with the breaths of warm air across his skin. "I was your courage, and the love that your friends had for you that prevailed this day."

"And your determination." Yugi pulled him away from him again, looking Yami in the eye and making sure that the spirit understood him. The spirit couldn't get away with calling him partner if he was just going to praise Yugi for what he had done. It was a team effort.

Yami smiled, leaning into Yugi's touch, one of his hands reaching up to cover the hand that rested on his cheek. Yugi swallowed as Yami's eyes slid closed for a moment, the spirit seeming to savor his touch before he opened his eyes. Yugi returned the smile, surprised to see the spirit so content. He took a step forward, Yami allowing the hand that he had captured on his check to fall, Yugi taking the chance to wrap his arms around Yami's waist. "We all did it. Together."

"That's right." Yugi felt Yami pause, the spirit seeming to be thinking over something. "As friends."

The last part of his sentence almost came out as a question, Yugi tipping his head to look up at the spirit. The teenager blushed and looked down, staring at the white shirt that covered Yami, his fingers digging into the material as he thought. To his own surprise, he hadn't freaked out over the fact that he and the spirit had slept with each other, but he expected that it was only a matter of time.

But how could he freak out about something that had felt so right? Yugi shook his head, snuggling closer to Yami and allowing the spirit to hold him. A tremble ran through him, Yami squeezing him tightly for a moment, Yugi relishing the contact.

Some part of him really wanted to panic, to run to his friends and beg them for an answer to his problem. But how much would they understand? How could they understand his growing attraction to the spirit who shared his body and protected him? Yugi had no one to go to and no one to explain this to. Panicking would get him nowhere.

He sighed, inhaling the smell of the spirit, not really able to place the scent. Yugi shook his head, feeling Yami lean back to keep the spikes of Yugi's hair from ticking his chin. Yugi smiled at the move. "And, in the end, that's what it came down to, friends being there for one another."

Yami gave a nod, ending the motion by burying his face in Yugi's hair. The teenager smiling, holding his secret boyfriend close. He blinked as Yami sighed. "Yes…friends."

"Yami," the spirit looked down at him, Yugi straightening up so he could kiss the underside of Yami's chin, "you're my friend, but you are also my _partner_." Yugi watched as Yami's eyes widened, the spirit catching onto the implications behind the word.

The teenager smiled before leaning back, breaking out of the hug and jerking his head in the direction of the outside world. "I have to go back."

"Aibou…"

He leaned forward to kiss Yami into silence, using the shock to slip his tongue into Yami's mouth, brushing his tongue against Yami's before pulling away. As he stepped back he caught Yami's lower lip, drawing out the contact a bit longer. The two stared at each other, Yugi blushing bright red as he realized what he had done. He glanced up at Yami's dazed expression before staring at the ground, hearing the spirit chuckle.

"Am I to assume that this means that you plan to make up for this desertion?"

"Y-yes." Yugi stumbled over the word, wondering how he was so easily reduced to stuttering when the spirit used that playful tone of voice.

He yelped as Yami guided him back against the wall, the spirit immediately leaning forward to kiss him. Yugi moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck as the spirit ravished his mouth, slumping against the wall as Yami broke off the kiss, a confident smile on his face. "Then that will be my encouragement for you to keep your promise."

Yugi went to reply, but found himself pushed into control, blinking in confusion as his friends called out his name. Yugi turned around, a smile coming across his face. The expression faltered as Yami sent a thought drifting towards him. _'I look forward to that promise, aibou.'_

Much to his embarrassment, Yugi did too.

_

* * *

Yugi just wouldn't panic in this one. *shakes head*_

_Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	4. Interruptions

**Author's Note:** This came out of me watching episode 40, the one where Shadi first showed up, and wondering why Yugi was in Yami's soul room in the first place. That idea made it's way into this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, then the show would have a lot more Puzzleshipping**.**

**

* * *

Interruptions**

To be honest, Yugi wasn't paying much attention to what Tèa was saying. He had managed to keep Yami away long enough to notice that the three soul cards were empty, stepping toward the back of the group as the spirit came out of the Puzzle, immediately latching onto Yugi. The teenager muffled a groan as the spirit pulled him close, lips already working over the skin of his neck. He tipped his head back slightly, letting the spirit do whatever he wanted.

He had promised the spirit that he would make up for the interruption of his friends. And he was almost as eager as the spirit, but he was forcing himself to focus, a task that Yami was quickly making impossible.

Yugi bit his lip as one of Yami's hands slipped down his leg, caressing his thigh through the fabric of his pants before the hand moved back up to his waist, slipping under his shirt. Yugi muffled a gasp at the touch to his skin, loving the sensation of Yami's spirit form touching him. He let his head loll back further, Yami encouraging him into a little swaying motion that had Yugi brushing against the spirit's chest.

The teenager bit his lip to keep from making any sound, not wanting to betray to his friends what was going on. He felt Yami smile against his skin, the spirit's fingers brushing across his ribs in a soft caress. _'Tèa should really hurry up, aibou. I do not have much patience.'_

Yugi trembled at the words, reaching his arms back to wrap around Yami's waist as well. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss the spirit, but refrained knowing that his friends would eventually ask for his opinion on whatever Tèa was talking about and it would look wrong. He wouldn't have any idea what his friend was talking about anyway. Something about Duel Monsters…maybe.

He leaned back further into Yami's embrace, closing his eyes and feeling his lip begin to bleed from the pressure he was putting on it, trying not to moan. He heard Yami chuckle, the kisses slowing to nuzzles. _'Oh the things I want to do to you, aibou…'_

'_Please…'_

There was a pause and then, _'Go find a safe, deserted place and I'll be waited for you.'_

His eyes snapped open, standing up straight as Yami disappeared into the Puzzle, blinking at the suddenly empty room. He looked around, catching sight of Joey heading down the stairs. "Come on Yug', let's go."

"Hold on, wait for me!" Yugi turned to follow him, stopping when Yami appeared out of the Puzzle, turning his head slightly to look at the spirit, his mouth going dry at the lustful look in his eyes.

'_I think we have found our deserted place, aibou. Don't you?'_ Yugi could only nod, moaning out loud as the spirit returned to his caresses. _'Glad that you agree with me.'_

He was sure that Yami was going to say something more when they both tensed, an odd series of sensations running over them. Yugi felt Yami disappear into the Puzzle, his hand falling through the air when he reached back for the spirit. "What's going on?"

A turbaned man appeared out of what looked like a wormhole in the staircase, Yugi looking at the golden ankh shape that dangled from the man's neck, stiffening as he recognized it. "He has a Millennium Item too!"

Yugi reached up to hold the Puzzle, suddenly worried. All the other Item holders had tried to take the Puzzle away from him, something that Yugi didn't want. He glared at the man, noticing that the man was staring opening at the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi scowled and tried to cover the golden pyramid with his hands. No one was going to take Yami away from him. "Who are you?"

The man blinked and then began to move towards him, Yugi stumbling backwards. His eyes widened as the man slipped the ankh from around his head, leveling the end so it would come in contact with his forehead. Suddenly, Yugi had the thought of staring down the barrel of a gun. "No, stay back." He yelped as he back hit the wall, turning to look behind him before jerking his head back to center only to realize that the man was standing right in front of him. Yugi flinched at the cold touch of gold to his forehead. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Yugi froze as the man twisted the key, feeling something probing at his mind. He lingered for a moment longer before deciding to retreat, fleeing into the Puzzle.

* * *

"Yugi!" Yami caught his partner, holding him close as the teenager trembled against him. The spirit shook his head and brushed the bangs back from Yugi's forehead. "Aibou, what happened?"

"Someone is trying to get into our mind, and he's getting through!"

Yami tensed, sensing another presence in there shared mind. He glared at the space before backing towards his soul room, taking Yugi with him. The teenager looked up at his door before trying to pull away, Yami keeping him close. He had already nearly lost Yugi to the Shadow Realm, he was not going allow something else to hurt the teenager while he was around. "Aibou, aibou, trust me."

Yugi stopped struggling to nod, allowing Yami to draw him into his soul room. The spirit noticed the teenager gaping at the labyrinth that made up his portion of their mind, stroking a hand down Yugi's back before walking over to a door that appeared on the wall, peeling Yugi from him. He ushered the teenager into the room, stroking a hand down Yugi's cheek before leaning forward to kiss Yugi's forehead. "I'll come and find you, aibou. Just stay there, alright?"

"Alright Yami." Yugi jumped forward to give the spirit a brief hug. "Be careful."

Yami nodded, watching as Yugi backed into the room before shutting the door. He turned, the door he had hidden Yugi behind fading away, sensing the presence of another person. He growled to himself before calling the shadows to cloak his mind, placing himself so that the light from the corridor outside would fall on him, part of his mind keeping track of where Yugi was hidden in the maze of his soul room. His eyes moved back to the door as it opened, one hand settling on his waist.

"It's alright. You may enter my chamber, if that is what you desire. But I warn you, tread cautiously, I will allow no harm to come to the boy whose vessel I share. Your presence here intrigues me." The man was the same one that Yugi had seen before he had fled here, Yami narrowing his eyes as the man looked around what was visible in his soul room. He schooled his face back into a mask of indifference, unable to get total control of his voice, some parts of his speech coming out as more of a growl. "I don't know how you entered my mind, explain yourself before you trespass further. I demand an explanation for your intrusion."

"I seek a criminal who has stolen the power of a Millennium Item. It has been five long millennia since those ancient items were created. Their magical energies were trapped in them by a brave Pharaoh. Combined, this seven Millennium Items possess enough power to conquer the world, hence, many evil men have ventured to gather these items for themselves. It is my heritage to guard the Millennium Items and punish the thief who has stolen Pegasus' Millennium Eye."

Yami bristled at the implication, distracted from the explanation of the Item that was his home. "And you accuse me of being that criminal?"

"You have already taken refuge in the vessel of another. That does not bode well." The spirit stiffened at the man's accusing tone, not sure of what to do. He had no choice in the matter and it wasn't as if Yugi minded at all. In fact, they both enjoyed this arrangement, even before Yugi had accepted his advances. "But if you are not the criminal, then you have nothing to fear from my search."

"Guilty until proven innocent, an ancient concept for this modern age." He relaxed a bit as he spoke, for now, he was safe. Yami tipped his head to the side, a smirk crossing his face. "However, I have nothing to hide. I am not your criminal."

"Then grant me passage to your unconscious mind." The man shifted forward, Yami seeing the hidden threat easily, the spirit nodding his assent.

"Fine. I'll open the doors for you. You may search them to your heart's content." He snapped, banishing the shadows and letting the man see the complexity of his mind for the first time. Yami had to hold back a chuckle as the man looked around in awe. "And now, I will leave you to your exploration."

Yami faded away, moving through his soul room to the place where Yugi was. He appeared in the room, quickly walking over to where Yugi was curled up in a corner, hands pressed against his head. The spirit sat on the ground and gathered the teenager into his arms, Yugi immediately curling towards him. "I can feel him…prying…it hurts, Yami."

"Easy, aibou, he won't be around long." Yami glared towards a wall, praying that the man would run into as many traps as possible. He wanted this man out before Yugi was too affected by his presence. He had a bad feeling that the man would use Yugi against him if he could not find what he wanted. The spirit clung to the teenager, waiting until Yugi relaxed, the teenager settling into a more comfortable position in Yami's arms.

"Sorry, I'm breaking my promise again."

Yami laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, aibou. Seeing you safe is much more important."

Yugi's smile disappeared from his face. "What does he want with us?"

"Pegasus' Millennium Eye has been stolen and he thinks that I am the criminal. Apparently I have enough evidence against me just inhabiting your body."

"But I let you!"

"I know aibou, and I am grateful." Yami shifted to lean back against the wall, Yugi leaned forward to wrap his arms around the spirit's neck. "Very grateful."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait for him to conclude his search. Or, we wait for the traps to get him."

"Traps?!" Yugi sat up suddenly, stumbling off of Yami's lap. The spirit reached for the teenager, surprised when Yugi backed away even more. "He could get killed!"

The spirit narrowed his eyes. "He invaded our mind without permission, aibou. It is the right punishment. I am sorry that it distresses you but-"

He never got a chance to finish, Yugi running out of the room. Yami sat there, stunned for a long while before standing up himself, following after his aibou. He would not let the man see him, but he wouldn't allow Yugi to get hurt in the confusing maze of his mind.

* * *

Yugi leaned against the door of his soul room, looking at the spirit who emerged from one across the corridor. The teenager tipped his head to the side, smiling at Yami as the spirit walked out into the open, both of them relishing the freedom of being in their own minds. He held out his hand for Yami to take, the spirit using it to draw him closer and hug him. The two remained in an embrace before Yami laughed. "We should worry about getting you back home, aibou. Now that your grandfather has woken up, we should probably get off this island."

The teenager nodded, able to see past the excuses that the spirit gave. Yami was worried about the thief that Shadi had talked about, worried about getting the two of them separated again. And Yugi didn't blame him. It had only been a matter of months, but life without the spirit was quickly becoming impossible to consider. He sighed, breathing in Yami's scent before taking a step back, not letting go of his hand. "Only if you come with me."

"Of course, aibou."

They both returned to the world outside the Puzzle, Yugi carefully slipping his hand into Yami's, feeling the pleasant tingle all the way up his arm. He began to lead Yami down the stairs, the spirit following him closely, dropping his hand to wrap his arm around Yugi's waist, pulling them closer as they walked down the hall. Yugi smiled at his move, briefly brushing his fingers over Yami's hand before continuing to walk.

So he had a romantic relationship with the spirit who lived in his Puzzle. So the said spirit looked exactly like him, but only to those that didn't know him. So he was the only one who could see the spirit. None of that mattered anymore, he was just happy to have Yami by his side.

And something told him that the spirit was just as glad as he was.

_

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	5. Hellfire

**Author's Note:** Alright, I think that this is one of the most anticipated episodes after the duel with Pegasus. Here's episodes 50-51 or where Yugi has to duel alone and the warehouse catches on fire. As a quick little side note, I'm using the assumption that Yugi's parents died and that's the reason he lives with his grandfather. Please, enjoy my version of events.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, then there would be more Puzzleshipping.

**

* * *

Hellfire**

Yugi leaned towards his window as his grandfather shouted for him, catching a glimpse of brown hair. That meant that Tèa was here. He flinched a bit at that, knowing that Tèa still didn't know of his relationship with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi actually doubted if any of his friends knew, and he still couldn't figure out a way to tell them. The teenager sighed and reached to pick up the Millennium Puzzle which was lying on the desk. "I'll be right there, Grandpa."

The Millennium Puzzle gave a metallic clang as he lifted it from the desk, fingering the chain that ran through the loop at the top before settling it around his neck, adjusting the chain so it wouldn't rub against his skin. _'This new chain ought to keep my Millennium Puzzle safe. It seems like everyone wants their hands on it lately.'_

"And we're going to need it now more than ever." He smiled at the confident voice of his lover, blinking when Yami didn't appear by his side like he expected him to. Yugi tipped his head to the side, continuing to speak as he turned around towards the source of the voice.

"We are?" Yugi turned to face the bed, his mouth dropping open as he saw Yami sprawled on his bed, still completely naked. The teenager blushed, quickly looking away. He heard Yami chuckle, the blush deepening across his face.

He had always just assumed that Yami's spirit form would take the appearance of his own body, which included clothes. And he had no reason to doubt this before. Although it was very distracting to come back from the shower with only a towel around his waist and find Yami in a similar condition. On those days, he usually ended up taking two showers in quick succession.

Yugi swallowed, fighting back that mental image only to be faced, once again, with the image of his naked boyfriend. The worst part was, he couldn't look away. And why wasn't Yami affected? He envied the spirit's ability to keep calm, even as he tried to force coherent words from his mouth. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

He shivered as Yami stood up, his form disappearing for a moment before returning, fully clothed this time. Yugi sighed in relief, tensing again as Yami sauntered over to him, hands playing over the chain of the Puzzle. "The Millennium Puzzle connects us, Yugi." The teenager leaned back as Yami walked behind him, wrapping his arms around the spirit's neck. Yami gave a hum of approval before resting his chin on the top of Yugi's head. "And I sense that fate has more in store for us."

"Oh." Yugi shook his head to clear it of the daze that was slowly muddling his thoughts. He was late already, and Tèa would be angry at him. He didn't want to risk Tèa's anger, he had seen it too many times already. And his personality would really allow him. He dropped his hands to rest over Yami's, their hands intertwining. "Well, we're in this together no matter what."

"Good." Yami hugged Yugi close, a long sigh escaping him. He was released moments later, picking up his backpack and heading for the door. He could still sense that Yami was out of the Puzzle, wondering why the spirit remained in the room when he knew that Yugi was going to be leaving. "I wish I knew more but our future is still unclear to me."

Yugi froze at the tone of Yami's voice, turning to look over his shoulder. He bit his lip, wanting to reach out and touch Yami, watching as his lover looked up from his study of the floor. Yugi smiled at him, holding out his hand. After a moment of hesitation, Yami took it, Yugi smiling and pulling the spirit into a hug. "Well, I'll help you figure it out."

He felt Yami nod against him before the spirit disappeared back into the Puzzle. Yugi reaching down to gently brush his fingers over the Puzzle, feeling Yami start and then lean into the touch. The teenager smiled before walking out of his room. He had figured out that Yami could feel any touch made to the Puzzle, which was why he reacted so badly to some people touching the Puzzle. Yugi smiled and kept brushing his fingers over the gold in a teasing fashion, feeling Yami shift and moan. _'Aibou…this is cruel.'_

'_Why?'_ Yugi kept his voice light and innocent, turning to bound down the stairs into the shop.

'_Because I can't be out there with you until you are done at this…sporting event.'_

'_You'll survive.'_

'_Evil. That's what you are, pure-'_ Yugi brushed his fingers over the Puzzle again, drawing out the caress as long as possible as he stepped outside of the game ship, biting back a giggle at Yami's moan. _'Oh, just like that, aibou.'_

* * *

Yugi clenched his hands into fists, glaring at the hooded man before glancing over at where the Millennium Puzzle was attached to the dueling arena. He shook his head before looking back at his challenger. "I won't duel you for my Millennium Puzzle, it already belongs to me."

"It's in my possession now, little Yugi."

Yugi bit his tongue to keep from screaming at the man. He wanted to yell at the man for call the Puzzle a mere possession. It was Yugi's most precious thing and it was his fault that the Puzzle had been taken. He had been naïve enough to give it away, a stupid move, especially after this morning. But he wanted to know what was bothering Yami badly, he wanted to help the spirit.

He gave the Puzzle one last glance before nodding, trying his best to glare at the man. "Alright, then I accept your challenge."

"Of course you do." The man walked away, heading to his side of the duel arena. Yugi shook his head and looked back at the Puzzle, watching it sparkle in what sunlight could get into the building.

'_If I have to duel, I'll need the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle to help me. Maybe I can still connect with him.'_ Yugi cautiously reached out down their mental link, still new to this whole thing. He hoped that it would work. It would be too obvious if he tried to touch the Puzzle. He didn't want this man to find out about Yami.

'_I can…barely hear you Yugi.'_ Yugi panicked at the sound of the spirit's mental voice, swallowing as he stared at the Puzzle. He had never heard Yami sound so weak. Automatically, his hand reached for the Puzzle that should have been around his neck, flinching when it just brushed against his shirt. He felt something stirring through the mental link, eventually having to hold his breath to even hear Yami. _'Our bond is weak. It's…hard to maintain contact. I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you with this duel. You'll have to fight him…alone.'_

'_Alone?!' _Yugi swallowed nervously, looking over at the man before looking back at the Puzzle. He had been alone before and he had hated it. Of course, now he had friends, but they weren't here right now. And now Yami couldn't help him, couldn't stand and cheer for him in case his self esteem let him down. He reached out down the mental link, somehow managing to catch onto Yami and support him._ 'But I've never fought a duel without you! And, if I'm defeated, I'll lose you forever!'_

He couldn't stand the thought that he would lose the spirit, his closest friend. Not after everything that they had been through together. And they were still just getting to know each other. He clung more tightly to Yami, straining to hear him as he spoke again.

'_You can defeat him, just trust yourself…'_ Yami paused like he was going to say something, seeming to change his mind,_ 'and your deck and you'll find the way.'_

"You're right." Yugi gave a shaky smile, nodding even though he didn't feel the confidence that he was trying to show. For Yami, he would do this. "I've got to believe in the heart of the cards."

'_Be very careful, aibou, I sense a great evil.'_

His eyes opened wide, feeling the link slip out of his grasp, forcing himself to stop from lunging forward. He scrambled to keep a hold of it, whimpering when the link disappeared all together, screaming for his other self. _'Yami!'_

Yugi didn't expect a reply, but he wanted one. He swallowed nervously before walking over to the platform that would take him to the display on his side of the duel arena, hand straying to where they kept their deck. He would win this and get Yami back, there was no question about that. A final glance was given to the Millennium Puzzle before he stepped onto the platform, slowly rising to the display.

* * *

"I'm back!" Yugi blinked at the shout from the other end of the arena, watching as Bandit Keith seemed to struggle with himself for a long while before something seemed to gain control again. Yugi hesitated before setting his cards aside, jumping when Keith leapt from his side of the arena and rushed over. Yugi frowned and leaned over the side, watching in horror as Keith grabbed the Millennium Puzzle, pulling it back as far as the chain would allow. "Before I lose complete control, I've got to destroy it! If I can't have this Puzzle, no one can!"

"No! Keith, wait, don't!" He lunged forward, ignoring the press of the side of his platform against his stomach. Maybe Keith would come back into control. Maybe he could reach the Puzzle in time. Maybe…

Keith slammed the golden pyramid into the side of the platform, the Millennium Puzzle shattering on impact. Yugi felt his heart lurch, the link between him and Yami abruptly snapping shut. "NO!"

He could only stare at the pieces that had fallen on the floor, mentally scrambling at the link between him and Yami. There had to be a way to contact the spirit, to tell him that everything was alright. Yugi didn't want Yami to be stuck in the darkness alone again. And he wanted to hear that calming voice in his mind, to feel Yami's mind brushing against his own. He wanted nothing more than to hold the spirit close again.

Yugi blinked, started out of his reverie as he recognized the white hair. He hesitated before leaping over the side of the platform, trying to land evenly. He nearly fell over, leaning against the platform for a moment before looking up at the teenager who was standing there. "Bakura? Where did you come from?"

"Hey Yugi, Tea told me what happened." Ryou Bakura turned around, smiling at Yugi before kneeling down on the arena to pick up the pieces of the Puzzle, Yugi bending down to help him. "Oh my, Keith certainly did a number on your Millennium Puzzle, didn't he? Well, better shattered than stolen, I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It took me forever to put it together the first time, but at least I have a chance to try. Who knows, since I did it once already maybe this time will be easier." Yugi stared at the pieces in his hands, looking over the golden pieces and fighting back the tears. Yami wouldn't be able to hear him or feel him. Already the Puzzle was cold, the usual warmth that he associated with it missing. He bit his lip as he stared down at the pieces. He _would_ put the Puzzle back together. He owed Yami that.

They were partners after all.

"Yugi, you missed this one piece."

He turned around to look at Ryou, smiling as the British teen dropped a piece of the Puzzle into his hands. He watched the piece settle into place amongst the others. "Oh, thanks a lot, Bakura. The last thing I need is to lose a piece of the Millennium Puzzle."

"I know, you can't complete it without them all."

"Thanks again." Yugi's smile widened, subconsciously bringing the pieces of the Puzzle closer to his body. "You totally saved the day."

"Sure." Ryou was carefully dangling off the edge of the arena, Yugi edged toward him, gasping as Ryou lost his hold on the edge and fell over, landing on his back.

"You okay?"

"Yes, fine." Ryou stood up, rubbing his back before waving goodbye to Yugi and turning to walk out. "I've got to get back to school."

"I'll be right behind you, Bakura, as soon as I unhook my chain." There wasn't a response from the British teen, Yugi shrugging before carefully placing the Puzzle pieces on the ground where they would be safe. Yugi paused before running his fingers through the pieces, giving them a caress. "Don't worry, Yami, I'll get you back."

He stood up and looked at the Puzzle, the chain secured on a ring that was connected to a rod, the straight portion of the fixture the part that was shoved into the duel platform. Yugi scowled and tipped his head to the side. There was no way that he would be able to pull the Puzzle out on his own, but there had to be something that he could do to get the Puzzle free. He tipped his head to the other side, looking around the warehouse for something that he could use.

Yugi tensed as he saw Keith flailing around, jumping close to the platform as Keith slammed a pole into the generator, gasping as sparks flew around the warehouse, catching onto the wood of the warehouse. He watched as the dried wood caught on fire quickly, smoke rising quickly as the fire spread. "Oh no! I've got to get my Puzzle down and get out of here!"

He grabbed onto the Puzzle, placing his foot on the platform and pulling back, Yugi grunting as nothing gave. He let go of the Puzzle, watching it tap against the platform. He looked down at the pieces before searching around the room, his heart pounding. "It's no use, the chain is just too strong and this fire is spreading really fast! I can't get out those windows. I could be all over for me and for Yami…"

He trailed off as he stared at the Puzzle. The Puzzle would be melted or marred. If any of that happened, then Yami would be trapped in darkness forever. And he couldn't let that happen to Yami. He wouldn't leave Yami to that hell, and he was doomed anyway. Yugi swallowed before beginning to sweep up the pieces into his hands, cradling them before looking up at the remains of the frame. His fingers found the piece with the eye of Ra on it, gently brushing his thumb over the piece before placing a kiss on the piece. "I'll get you out of there, Yami. I promise. Even if it's just to say good-bye."

His fingers found a piece, Yugi fumbling as he tried to fit the piece in with one hand. He licked his lips, glancing at the fire before focusing completing the Puzzle. This was his one priority now. He had to ignore the fire, ignore the heat and just work on the golden pieces that he held. The more pieces he got put together, the closer he got to seeing Yami again.

Yugi broke out of his trance as a support came crashing down onto the duel arena, staring at the flaming structure for a moment before turning back to the Puzzle, trying to work faster. "Come on! Fit, fit! I've got to finish the Puzzle, I'm the only one who knows how to solve it!"

He wiped a tear that escaped from his face, forcing himself to face the facts that were before him. He was trapped in a burning building and all his exits were blocked. Even if the door out of the warehouse could be opened, he wouldn't leave Yami behind. Yugi bit back a sob as he dug for the next piece, beginning to speak out loud in case Yami could hear him. "My time is running out, and this fire is getting bigger by the second! Focus, if I solve the Puzzle, I save Yami! Even if I don't make it out, at least he will!"

'_Because I love him.'_ Yugi paused at the thought, staring at the mostly completed Puzzle, a laugh bubbling up in chest that he let out, the sound turning into a cough. He had figured this all out now. The Puzzle wasn't his most precious object, it was the spirit inside it. He wanted Yami to stay by his side for the rest of his life and he was willing to give up his life for the spirit.

Another laugh escaped him at the thought, Yugi shaking his head and reaching for the next piece. He was in love with a spirit that he hardly knew. They had talked a few times and then slept together, moving quickly from acquaintances to lovers, friendship had come later, but it was something that they both held in high regard. Yami had become his best friend, indispensible to him. And he wasn't going to lose him now. "Come on!"

He thought he heard Keith screaming and the door opening, but his focus was back on the Puzzle in front of him, his heart pounding in double time as he worked hard to save the man he loved. The pieces slid into place easily now, Yugi smiling as he realized how close he was. "Just a few more! I think I've almost got it figured out!"

"Yugi what are you doing?!" He thought he heard Tristan, but there was something more important for him to do. Besides, he could be hearing things. The smoke was already getting to him, his breathing becoming harsher as he continued to work.

"Let's go!"

He jerked his head up at that, staring at Joey and Tristan. He spared a single moment to wonder why they were in the warehouse before he shook his head. Turning to yell at them, "I can't leave yet, guys, I've got to finish putting together the Millennium Puzzle!"

Yugi turned back to the Puzzle, staring at the last piece, one of the ones on the side before fumbling with it for a moment, a smile crossing his face as it slid easily into place. "This should do it! Yes! Finished!"

Gentle warmth rushed through the Puzzle before disappearing with the heat that the metal that the Puzzle had absorbed. Yugi flinched as he felt his fingers begin to burn from the heat, suddenly feeling weak. He shook his head, reaching down the link. _'Yami?'_

He felt the spirit stir, Yami seeming to be reacting more slowly than before. _'Aibou? Yugi? Is that really you?'_

'_Of course it's-' _Yugi swayed in place, his grip tightening on the Puzzle as the smoke and heat from the fire finally began to effect him. Yugi groaned, slumping and clinging to the Puzzle. "Heat…dizzy…"

'_Yugi?'_

"Yug' you okay?" Yugi felt Joey rest a hand on his shoulder, his vision wavering before he let his head fall again, barely able to hear what was coming down the link.

'_Aibou!'_

"We've got to get out of here fast!" That was Tristan's voice. Yugi opened his eyes as the two of them pulled at him, gripping the Puzzle even tighter, his fingers losing feeling as the burning sensation increased. He felt the two give up, coming around to talk to them. Yugi licked his dry lips, trying to speak.

'_Get out of here, aibou!'_

"My…Puzzle…Can't leave…without…my…Puzzle." He was answering Yami more than his friends. He just couldn't leave this behind. Not after what he had figured out.

'_Just leave it here, aibou! Leave me here! Save yourself, please!'_

'_No.'_ He felt Yami tremble at the whispered word, paying rapt attention to him. Yugi looked to the side, sensing the spirit push himself out of the Puzzle. He thought he saw tears running down Yami's face, but he couldn't focus with the smoke. Instead, he just shook his head. _'I can't.'_

'_Yugi, please,' _Yami reached out to touch him, pulling back at the last minute, _'I'm not worth this.'_

'_You are…to me.'_ The last thing that Yugi heard before Yugi blacked out was Yami screaming for him.

* * *

Yami remained in the Puzzle, not able to bring himself out to look at the outside world. Besides, it took a lot more energy to take on an image outside of the Puzzle when Yugi wasn't wearing it. And he wanted as much of that energy going to Yugi as possible. He didn't know what happened to his partner, but he recognized the building that they were in from Yugi's memories.

Yugi called it a hospital. And people died here.

Of course, Yugi remembered times when no one died, but most of Yugi's memories had death associated with the place. Yugi's own mother and father…

Yami shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself, needing something to comfort him. Yugi hadn't gone into his soul room when he had lost consciousness, so Yami was left on his own, just getting the information that was still coming through Yugi's senses. He leaned against one of the walls in his soul room, slowly sliding down it as he held himself close. If Joey and Tristan hadn't been there to get Yugi out, his partner would have died. And all because of him.

He felt tears come to his eyes again, ducking his head and letting them fall. He had almost lost Yugi because he had been too weak to stop anything, unable to do anything but sit in his prison and watch the duel progress until Bandit Keith had smashed the Puzzle. He had been even more useless then. But Yugi had saved him, as he always would.

The spirit perked up as he felt Yugi begin to wake up, listening to the faint rumble of voices without really hearing the words. He wanted to go out and check to see if his partner was alright, but he would wait until everyone was gone. He wanted to be alone with Yugi. Yami settled back, closing his eyes and waiting. Waiting was something that he had gotten good at over the years. He let his eyes slide shut, the hours passing quickly for him.

After all, when he had been trapped in the Puzzle for millennia.

He came out of his doze hours later, sensing that it was dark and Yugi was alone in the hospital. Even better, the teenager was alone and wearing the Puzzle. Yami stood up and stretched, pausing when he felt a ghostly touch run over his side, shuddering at the touch and biting back a moan. Yugi probably had felt him move after his long span of inactivity. Resisting the urge to stay in the Puzzle, Yami willed himself out of it, appearing beside Yugi's bed.

All the conversations that he had planned out flew out of his head as Yugi turned to smile at him, wiggling over towards the opposite side of his hospital bed before turning on his side and patting the bed in an invitation for Yami to lie on the bed with him. The spirit hesitated for a moment, staring at Yugi in his starred pajamas, sure that he was wearing the same pair at the moment. Then, almost hesitantly, he slid onto the bed, lying so that he was facing Yugi. The two stared at each other before Yugi reached out to touch his face. "Yami…"

The spirit caught the hand that Yugi had reached toward him, staring at it before brushing his fingers over the pads of Yugi's fingers, watching Yugi shudder. So there hadn't been that much damage, but that was from what he could tell. Yami hummed, sliding his fingers between Yugi's and drawing the teenager closer. Yugi complied snuggling close to Yami with a sigh.

He held his partner close, his grip loose until the events of the day crashed upon him suddenly. He had almost lost Yugi. Yami made a strangled sound before drawing Yugi closer, hugging the teenager close. He felt Yugi tense for a moment before running a hand down his back, the motion slowly relaxing the spirit. "It's alright. I'm still here."

"Yugi…" He suddenly didn't trust his voice, tucking his head into the juncture of Yugi's neck and shoulder. _'I almost lost you, aibou. I almost lost you.'_

"But you didn't."

'_Too soon. Too soon.'_ He heard Yugi's confused hum before the teenager understood. It had barely been a week since Duelist Kingdom, too close to the last time he had lost contact with Yugi. Yami shivered, feel Yugi allow their legs to tangle together to draw them even closer. _'And this place, Yugi. The things that it reminds you of…and the things that you've seen with places like these…'_

"Not everyone dies, Yami." Yugi kissed his neck, nuzzling the skin there. "Some live. I did. We alright?"

Yami nodded, looking up and pausing, eyes moving quickly as he looked over Yugi's face. They both moved at the same moment, their lips brushing across each other in a tentative kiss before Yugi directed Yami into a better kiss with a hand on the back of the spirit's neck. Despite Yami's attempts, Yugi kept the kiss slow and lazy, his tongue gently brushing across the spirit's as he ran his hand down Yami's back. _'I'll always be here. I promise.'_

'_Aibou…'_

'_I promise.'_ The strength behind Yugi's mental voice made Yami rethink his reply before letting it go completely. It didn't matter anyway. Yugi would keep his promise, he trusted the teenager.

The spirit sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover. This was all he needed in his life. Just this contact with Yugi and the love that Yugi returned. He tilted his head slightly to the side, starting another kiss from a new angle. Yugi gave a content hum with the move, matching his pace perfectly. It didn't surprise the spirit. They were partners after all.

He felt Yugi smile slightly before rolling him, the spirit's hands dropping to rest on Yugi's waist as the teenager straddled him, still engaged in a kiss. He felt Yugi's mind brush against his for a moment before a single word was whispered down their mental link, a response to Yami's thoughts.

'_Always.'_

_

* * *

_

_Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	6. And Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah

_**Author's Note:** _Alright, another one of those highly anticipated episodes and one that, apparently, 4Kids massacred. This is based off of episode 52. The title from this one comes from the Rufus Wainwright song 'Hallelujah'.

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be more Puzzleshipping._

_**Warning:**This chapter contains a lemon. If you don't like yaoi, don't read._

**

* * *

And Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah**

Yugi stared at the Puzzle that sat on his bed, eyes moving from the golden pyramid to the wrinkles that it made in the bed with its weight. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on top of his knees. His fingers brushed over his pants, the sensation of something beneath his fingertips slightly weaker than before, all because of that fire. He was changed forever.

He sighed, tipping his head to one side and then the other, still staring at the Puzzle. He had gotten home from the hospital today, finally let out when they were sure that he had suffered no harm from his burns or smoke inhalation. Of course, his grandfather had fussed over him the entire time he had been home and then his friends had come over. So, at the end of the day, he had sought solace in his room.

Yami hadn't been out of the Puzzle all day, refusing to come out since the hospital. The spirit was still unnerved by the building, mostly due to Yugi's experiences in the building. But then, he hadn't felt the spirit all day. Yami probably felt that he needed some time with his friends, but Yugi had missed the support of the spirit. And, of course, there was the nagging feeling that he should tell his friends about what was going on between the two of them, especially since he was tempted to say some things today that would have given himself away.

He sighed and set his chin on his knees again. His life had gotten infinitely more complicated since he had solved the Puzzle, but he didn't regret a moment of it.

Yugi finally decided that the silence down their link was enough, sending his thoughts to Yami. _'Seems like whoever is after the Puzzle will do anything to get it. Or to make sure that no one else does.' _He felt Yami start at the sudden lapse in silence, Yugi smiling and reaching out to brush a finger down the front of the Puzzle as he continued talking mentally to Yami. _'When he smashed it to pieces he almost destroyed it for good. We barely made it out of that mess alive. And I know this is just the beginning. We're in more danger now than ever.'_

"Yes, Yugi." He swallowed at Yami's confirmation of his thoughts, barely looking at the transparent form beside him as his hand dropped away from the Puzzle. It was one thing to think it, but it was another to hear Yami say it. The spirit never seemed scared or uncertain, at least never with Yugi around. This was the closest he was going to get to a confession of fear, and it made him shiver.

He stared at his hand as Yami rested his over it, swallowing before looking up at the spirit. Yami gave him a kind smile, a smile that only Yugi ever got to see. "But now that you have reassembled the Puzzle and our bond is back, we can face him together."

"But we have no idea who this guy is. We don't even know what he looks like." Yugi was sure that it wasn't Keith, especially after the man's reaction to being controlled, which meant that their already known enemies were out of the question, leaving Yugi at loose ends.

"Maybe." Yami leaned over, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder. The teenager glanced down at his lover, watching Yami give him another smile before turning and curling himself around Yugi, holding him close. "But haven't we been in some tough spots before?"

"Yeah…" Yugi leaned back into Yami's embrace, looking up at the spirit.

Yami chuckled and tipped his head so their temples rested against each other, Yugi shifting a bit to accommodate the move. "So, we'll get through this one too."

"I guess you're right…" Yugi let out a long sigh, feeling Yami pull his arms away only long enough to grab Yugi's hands before pulling Yugi back into his embrace, their fingers intertwined. The teenager settled back, not leaning as far back as he would if Yami had been truly solid. It still felt like something barely there was supporting him, ruining the feeling of a warm embrace. But Yami was trying.

Yugi bit his lip and turned his head to the side, hearing Yami hum in confusion. The spirit tightened his hold on Yugi for a minute before speaking through the mind link. _'Something is bothering you, aibou.'_

'_Yeah.'_ There was no point in keeping it from Yami, they couldn't lie mind to mind. He smiled as he felt Yami give his mind a gentle nudge, the teenager feeling his melancholy disappear for a moment before it came back. Yugi sighed, slumping a bit in Yami's hold before speaking out loud.

"I feel like a total loser." It felt better saying this out loud, it meant that it was getting out there, leaving him alone. Yami tensed a bit at the last word, Yugi forging ahead without stopping to comfort the spirit. "I almost lost you and the Puzzle forever in that fire."

'_But you didn't. I'm still here, aibou.'_

Yugi nodded and then shook his head, groaning and leaning forward to rest his forehead against his knees. Yami was helping, but he couldn't understand. The spirit never had confidence problems. Whatever Yami wanted he got, and Yugi envied him for being able to do that. For now, he had to get his point across to Yami, trying to convince the spirit that he felt that he was dragging the spirit down. "There's no way I can face this enemy. What if I mess up again?"

"You didn't fail."

He shook his head, staring down at the Puzzle that was on the bed. It was unmarred by the fire, something that Yugi was eternally grateful for. He didn't know how he would have lived without Yami.

But that was still a bit of an exaggeration, he _could_ live without the spirit, but he no longer cared to.

Yugi sighed, giving his head another shake. "Only 'cause my friends came, and saved me, otherwise I'd never have escaped!"

"You're wrong, aibou." He was turned around so that he was facing Yami, the spirit smiling at him before he rested their foreheads against each other, gently gathering Yugi up into his lap. "You need to believe in yourself like _I_ believe in you. In all my years, I have never encountered a soul as brave as yours Yugi."

He blushed and the praise, Yami kissing his cheek before reaching behind him for the Millennium Puzzle, giving it back to Yugi. "There is a reason that fate handed _you_ the Millennium Puzzle and brought us together. You have a heart of a true champion and a soul that is courageous and true."

'_Yami…'_

'_Would I lie to you, aibou? Everything I say is the truth.'_ The spirit sighed, closing his eyes for a long moment before opening them again. "In another time, _you_ could have been Pharaoh."

Yugi's blush deepened, the teenager looking away from the spirit at the complement, embarrassment floating down the link towards Yami. _'Yami…'_

'_I have told you that I would not lie to you. I would have been honored to serve you as Pharaoh, Yugi.'_ Yami chuckled, cuddling Yugi close to him. _'My little Pharaoh.'_

Yugi wrinkled his nose, trying to hide his face in Yami's chest and sighing as that plan didn't work. _'I'll be Pharaoh when Joey runs Kaiba Corp.'_

'_Don't tempt fate, Yugi.'_ He heard Yami laugh out loud, a smile crossing his face and then fading. Yugi pushed away from Yami a bit, looking at the spirit. Yami sighed, letting go of Yugi and getting off the bed, beginning to pace. The teenager turned to sit on the edge of the bed, putting the Puzzle on.

Yami continued his motion up and down the room, finally coming to a stop and leaning on Yugi's desk and crossing his arms over his chest. _'You're still worrying about it, aibou.'_

'_I just…I…'_ Yugi sighed and brushed his fingers over the Millennium Puzzle, ignoring the shiver that Yami gave. "I wish we knew more about our new enemy. He said he was…familiar with the power of a Millennium Item. I bet he has one."

"That must be how he controls peoples' minds." Yami closed his eyes, nodding to himself as they tried to figure this new adversary out. "It also seems that he has knowledge of the ancient customs. Our foe is somehow connected to the past."

The past? Yugi shivered at the mention of the past. The one place that they lacked information in, mostly due to Yami's defective memories. He sighed, staring down at the Puzzle. Maybe there would be some clue somewhere, but something told him that they didn't have much time. If their enemy knew how to control minds, how long would it be until one of their friends fell to this person?

Or worse yet, if he did?

His hands tightened on the Puzzle, earning a slight wince from Yami at the motion. What if _he_ was controlled by this person? Would Yami be able to contact him? What would he do if he was controlled? This enemy obviously wanted the Puzzle and, while Yugi wouldn't give the Puzzle away, who knew what he would do while being controlled. And that frightened Yugi.

Part of him was still afraid of being controlled, but he allowed Yami to do so, because it was Yami. He still didn't like remembering when he hadn't known what Yami was or that the spirit even existed. In a way, it was a relief that Yami existed because Yugi had thought he had been going crazy.

He swallowed before looking up at Yami, his voice trembling a bit as he spoke. "Who is he?"

Yami stared at him for a while before shaking his head, looking down at the floor. "I don't know."

Yami didn't know! Yugi stared at the spirit, a shiver running through him. But Yami knew many things. The spirit could see things that Yugi usually missed, which is why the two of them made a good team. But if neither of them knew, then they were just flying blind.

The teenager jumped to his feet, still holding onto the Puzzle. "Then how can we stop him?!"

Yami started at his sudden outburst, stepping away from the desk and then relaxing. Yugi shuddered but began walking forward as Yami smiled at him. "Don't worry, we can defeat this evil together. As long as we stay connected, you and I can face anything."

"Maybe, but what if I…fail again?" Yugi sniffed, not wanting to let go of the Puzzle to wipe the tears from his face. He suddenly look away from Yami again, not wanting to see Yami's expression after he asked the question that was on the tip of his tongue. "How do I know that I won't lose you?"

Yugi started as Yami placed his hands over Yugi's on the Puzzle, smiling at the teenager. "I believe in you Yugi." He looked up at the spirit, eyes widening as Yami's hands slid up his arms, dropping the Puzzle from his numb fingertips as Yami stepped closer. "I'll always believe in you, aibou."

He was about to protest when Yami leaned down to kiss him, the spirit's hands resting on Yugi's cheeks. The teenager froze, not responding to the kiss for a while before pressing back against Yami, wrapping his arms around the spirit's neck, trying to show his desperation and fright through the kiss. _'What if-'_

'_I'm never going to leave you.'_

'_But…your past…your memories…'_

'_They don't matter.'_ Yugi gasped for air, Yami backing him towards the bed. Yugi fell backwards, the spirit following him and pinning him to the bed, reinstating the kiss. _'I would give up them all just to stay with you, forever.'_

'_Yami!'_

'_You mean more to me than those memories.'_ Yami guided Yugi's hand to the Puzzle, pressing his against the gold. _'I'll meet you in there, aibou.'_

And then he was gone, Yugi staring up at the space that Yami had once occupied. He blinked before closing his eyes and following Yami into the Puzzle.

He had a moment to blink before Yami pushing him up against the nearest wall, kissing him. Yugi submissively opened his mouth to allow Yami to explore, his hands running down the spirit's back and beginning to untuck his shirt, quickly pushing the article of clothing off Yami's back. The spirit broke the kiss long enough to throw his shirt and jacket off before leaning forward to kiss Yugi's neck. The teenager leaned his had back with a moan, one hand moving to rest in Yami's hair.

Yugi's eyes snapped open as he felt Yami's fingers skim down his sides, quickly finding his belts and nearly tearing them off him. He looked down at Yami, blushing as the spirit fumbled with his button and zipper. Yugi gasped as his pants and boxers were shoved down quickly, Yami reaching out to stroke Yugi's member.

The teenager threw back his head with a moan, clutching at Yami's back as his knees trembled. While the evening had started out slow, the look in Yami's eyes promised that it would be anything but. And that made Yugi shiver in anticipation. He moaned again. "Yami…"

'_Aibou.'_ Yugi shuddered at the spirit's husky mental voice, bucking up into Yami's hand.

"Do-AH!" Yugi writhed against the wall as Yami released his erection to stroke the skin on his inner thighs. He caught the smirk on Yami's face before he shut his eyes, panting heavily. "Don't…oh gods. Please don't tease me Yami."

"Of course." A kissed was placed at the corner of his mouth, Yugi turning his head in an attempt to catch Yami's lips, but Yami had already moved away. "Anything you say, aibou."

He moaned as Yami's hand stopped moving, just resting against his thigh. His eyes partially opened, watching as Yami drew two fingers from his mouth, both of them glistening with saliva. Yugi blinked, trying to make sense of the action when all he could think about was that one hand so close to where he needed it to be. "Sh-shouldn't we get to a-"

Yugi screamed in pleasure as Yami slipped a finger into him, easily finding his prostate. The teenager whimpered and pushed back against the finger. "Oh, please…"

"Not just yet." Another finger was added, Yami slowly rotating them in Yugi, making the teenager moan and thrust back against Yami's hand.

"I _need_ you, Yami." Yugi trembled, whimpering. "Please, my Pharaoh…"

Yami paused, Yugi whining and looking at the spirit, his stomach flipping at the lustful look on his face. "What did you say, aibou?"

"Please, take me, my Pharaoh."

He heard Yami moan at that, the spirit removing his fingers from the teenager before fumbling with his own button and zipper before pulling his pants down enough to expose his erection. Yugi grabbed onto Yami's shoulders, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Yami's waist. The spirit waited until he was balanced before positioning himself at Yugi's entrance and thrusting in. Yugi throwing his head back with a moan.

Yami remained still waiting for Yugi to adjust while stripping the teenager of his jacket and collar, the latter thrown somewhere behind them in the corridor. Yami immediately went back to his attentions to Yugi's neck, the teenager rolling his hips up to get Yami's attention again. The spirit smiled at him before beginning to thrust, one of his hands sliding under Yugi's shirt to brush over Yugi's chest.

Yugi screamed as Yami unerringly found his prostate, the spirit far too good at reducing him to incoherency. He tried to buck up again, Yami simply shifting so Yugi couldn't do that. The teenager whined, the sound turning into a scream as Yami hit his prostate again. He felt the near purr of the spirit in his mind and against him as Yami moved. _'So good, aibou. Oh gods…'_

'_Yes…Good…so close.'_ Yugi met Yami's eyes, making sure that the spirit didn't look away from him. _'Love you.'_

Yami thrust back in, that enough to bring Yugi to his climax, the teenager shutting his eyes and missing the look of shock on Yami's face as the spirit stilled, staring at the teenager as Yugi came down from his high.

The teenager blinked, shaking his head and trying to get his breathing under control. Yugi frowned as he felt that Yami was still in him, the spirit quivering where he stood. "Yu…Yugi?"

Yugi frowned and moved so that Yami slid out of him, looking up at the spirit before kissing him gently, Yami slowly relaxing into the kiss. He didn't know what had caused the reaction in Yami, but he would figure it out. Yugi smiled as he felt Yami moan into the kiss. He pulled back slightly, keeping out of Yami's reach as the spirit tried to kiss him again. "Let me take care of you, Yami. Will you?"

Yami nodded, Yugi sure that the spirit didn't know what he was agreeing to. Yugi smiled before dropping to his knees, running his finger over Yami's erection, hesitating. He had never done this before, but…Yugi gave a mental shrug.

He licked Yami's tip, feeling the spirit twitch in response, satisfied with that before taking Yami into his mouth. He steadied himself with one hand while the other went to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Yugi tensed as he felt Yami reach down to tangle his fingers in Yugi's hair, not really pulling. Reassured by that, Yugi began to hesitantly lick and suck the erection in his mouth, speeding up as Yami moaned.

"Aibou…" Yami's hand tightened in his hair briefly, Yugi reaching up to place his free hand on Yami's hip to keep the spirit from thrusting into his mouth. "Oh gods, aibou, I'm-"

'_Go ahead, Yami.'_ He felt Yami's hips tremble under his hand before the spirit reached his end, Yugi quickly swallowing Yami's release. He pulled away when Yami was spent, letting the spirit slump as he licked his lips, titling his head to one side as he tried to figure out exactly what the taste was. He blushed the next minute when he realized what he was doing, looking down at the floor.

He heard Yami move, the spirit kneeling beside him and tilting his head to draw him into a kiss, Yugi eagerly falling into it. It was almost frightening to step out of his comfort zone, but part of him was glad that he had. He felt Yami's arms slide around him, pulling him up to stand against Yami. _'We should continue this elsewhere.'_

Yugi laughed into the kiss, leaning closer to Yami. _'I told you that earlier, but you were too busy to listen.'_

'_But I didn't hear you protesting, aibou.'_ Yugi had no argument for that, yelping as Yami scooped him up and carried him into his soul room, setting him back down on the bed that was there. Yami clambered up after him, pinning Yugi to the bed. _'I plan on ravishing you thoroughly.'_

Yugi smiled and pulled Yami down for another kiss. _'No arguments here.'_

_

* * *

Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	7. The Deciding Factor

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lull, but one of my other fics suddenly grew, so I'm just working on these when I have the time. Alright, here's the infamous Tèa and Yami date episode. Just a few things here before getting started. First, I actually like Tèa as a character when she's not drooling over Yami and Yugi, so I try to do her justice. Secondly, I'm working with the crazy idea that Yugi's family moved to the US from Japan, hence the reason he would be able to speak Japanese.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would probably be more Puzzleshipping.

**Warnings:** Lemon

Thanks to Natoya for her beta work and dedicated to Zeraphie just 'cause.

**

* * *

The Deciding Factor**

Yugi walked towards the doors, his gaze glued to the floor. It had been two days since the fire in the warehouse. Two days where Yami had slowly drifted towards silence. He had barely heard anything from his lover today, the silence worrying Yugi. If he hadn't checked up on Yami earlier, then he would have been nearly frantic. He bit his lip, concentrating.

He had talked to Yami, when Yami still spoke, but the spirit always seemed to be holding something back, like he was afraid of saying it. And, if it affected him that much, there was no way that Yugi would get it out of him. The teenager sighed, slowly loosening one of his hands from the strap of his backpack to reach down and touch the Millennium Puzzle, feeling Yami's sleepy recognition of him before the spirit leaned into the caress. Yugi smiled at that; rainy days always managed to put the spirit to sleep.

Yugi sighed, taking his hand from the Puzzle to let Yami go back to his dozing. The spirit needed the break after everything that had happened. Besides, it left him the time to figure out how to get whatever Yami was reluctant to tell him off the spirit's mind. Not that he actually wanted to hear it. If Yami didn't want to tell him now, then he could wait, but the spirit needed to get rid of that thought, because this self imposed isolation wasn't good for him.

But it had to be someone that he trusted, someone that they both trusted with secrets like that. Someone like…"Tèa!"

"Hey." The brunette turned, looking surprised that someone had called her name before smiling and giving him a short wave. Yugi waved back, walking over to stand beside her, both of them looking out into the rain. "How's it going, Yugi?"

"Not so great." He took a slight step away when she looked down at his hands, smiling to himself. Of course Tèa would worry about him. But he needed her to focus on the conversation, not on him. "Actually, I need your help and so does the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

Her eyes widened before she nodded, Yugi blushing and looking down at the Puzzle. "You see, Tèa, whoever it was that stole the Puzzle seemed to know a lot about its past. That reminded the spirit how little he knows about it. But you can help! Hanging out with you just might help him figure things out."

"Sure." Tèa nodded before giving a shrug. "But how exactly am I going to do that?"

"You always have great advice; just talk to him."

"Why can't you, Yugi? You're closer to him."

Yugi's blush deepened, clearing his throat before looking up at his friend. There had been a time when he had a crush on Tèa, but now he appreciated her as a good friend and he depended on her for that. He shook his head and sighed. "I've tried, but there's one thing that he just won't talk about and…I'm worried about him."

"Do you want me to pry?"

"No, just listen and try to help him out." Yugi shrugged. "He just needs to talk about this to someone; especially after all we have been through."

Tèa nodded, Yugi taking that as her answer. He gave his friend a smile before jogging out into the rain, turning around as Tèa shouted after him. "But what's the plan?!"

"Ten o'clock tomorrow at Domino Station. Thanks Tèa!"

"No problem!" Yugi turned around at the shout, rushing through the rain towards the game shop. He gave a little laugh, pushing himself faster. The rain was actually almost warm, a nice feeling after being stuck inside all day.

As he ran, he felt Yami begin to stir, the spirit probably woken up by the knowledge that Yugi was running. The teenager smiled and sent a wave of reassurance down the link towards his lover, chuckling as Yami seemed to wake up more. _'What's the matter, aibou?'_

'_Nothing, just running in the rain.'_

'_In the…rain?'_ Yami seemed to be considering the answer before he sent the mental equivalent of a shrug to Yugi. The teenager just smiled and shook his head, his blonde bangs sticking to his face.

'_It's fun, Yami.'_

'_If you say so.'_ He felt the spirit getting ready to return to his nap, smirking before poking Yami.

'_You should try it.'_

There was a moment when Yugi thought that Yami would agree with him before he felt the spirit stop himself, literally stopping short of almost taking control before pulling back. Yugi slowed his run, tipping his head to the side as he waited for Yami's response. _'I…It would best that I remain in the Puzzle for now, aibou. I do not want to attract attention to you. I will come out when we arrive home.'_

'_Yami…'_

'_If you need me, aibou, you know where to find me.'_ And then Yami silent again, but no longer sleeping. Yugi bit his lip and trudged the remaining distance to the game shop, wondering what was wrong with his partner and hoping that Tèa would be able to help him.

* * *

Yugi grasped at the covers of the bed, panting as Yami pulled back. His eyes flickered open, pleading with the spirit. Yami smiled down at him before leaning forward for another kiss, Yugi writhing as a hand slid down his side. He whined into the kiss as the hand moved over his thigh, heading for his knee before reversing directions and heading up his inner thigh.

"Yami…"

"Aibou." The endearment was whispered into his ear before Yami gently took the lobe into his mouth, Yugi whimpering and clutching at Yami's back.

"Please, Yami, need-" He arched up with a choked scream, feeling Yami chuckle against his skin as the spirit moved down to kiss his neck. Yugi clung to Yami, moaning as the spirit moved the finger that was inside him, stretching him gently before adding another finger. Yugi guided his partner back up for a kiss, thrusting back against the fingers that were inside him. He opened his mouth to allow Yami's tongue into his mouth, both of them pulling back moments later to pant for air. "Ready, please…"

He felt Yami shift, watching as the spirit quickly slicked up his erection before pushing into Yugi, the teenager letting out a moan and pulling the spirit closer. They lay still for a moment; Yugi shivering as Yami ran a hand down his thigh again, using the motion to encourage Yugi to wrap a leg around his waist. Yugi obeyed the request, wrapping both of his legs around Yami's waist and moaning when the spirit sunk a little deeper into him.

"Oh aibou." Yugi turned his head to meet Yami's eyes, smiling at the love that was in them before he tipped his head back, closing his eyes as Yami began to move.

The pace was slower, the same slow pace as their other lovemaking sessions since the day of the fire, not that Yugi minded. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, the two of them sharing a series of kisses as they moved against each other, the feeling of skin on skin delicious.

Yami shifted his hold on Yugi, pulling the teenager's body slightly off the bed and holding him close as they both came to their ends, Yugi reeling from the feelings of love and adoration that came from the spirit. He was distracted from the flow of emotions as he felt Yami's hand around his erection, bucking up into the contact as Yami hit his prostate, screaming as he released. "YAMI!"

He went limp in Yami's hold, panting for breath. He moaned as he felt Yami release inside of him, nuzzling the spirit's neck as they both fell back to the bed, gently pulling Yami back in for a slow kiss. He shivered as Yami petted his side, trying to pull himself closer to the spirit to keep this moment going as long as possible. He didn't want to go back to the real world yet, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his partner, especially now since Yami refused to appear outside of the Puzzle except for when they were in Yugi's house.

Yugi sighed, Yami releasing him from the kiss moments later to rest his head on Yugi's shoulder, the two of them just basking in the presence of the other. He ran his hand down Yami's back, going as far as he could before sliding his hand back up, burying his fingers in Yami's hair. Yugi smiled at the nuzzle that Yami gave to him in thanks. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, enjoying the comforting weight and heat of his lover, knowing that it would come to an end all too soon.

He had an appointment to keep after all.

Yugi opened his eyes, meeting Yami's gaze with a reluctant sigh that was shared by both before Yami sat up, pulling out of Yugi. The teenager sat up slowly, resting a hand on Yami's cheek before guiding him into another kiss. The spirit responded by wrapping his arms around Yugi and cradling him close, but he was being held like he would shatter any minute. Yugi hummed before pulling back, still resting his hand on Yami's cheek. "Whatever is wrong, it'll be alright, Yami."

His partner didn't respond, looking away before pulling Yugi closer. The teenager let the spirit hold him for a while longer before standing up, Yami allowing him to go. The spirit watched him move to the center of the room, tilting his head to the side. "I had forgotten you had a date with Tèa."

"It's not a date, Yami." Yugi smiled gently at him, relieved when the spirit returned the smile, feeling like he had made some headway. "You know that my heart belongs to you only."

"I know, aibou." Yami got up and cross the room, bending over to kiss Yugi's forehead while resting one hand over Yugi's heart. "And I am eternally grateful for that."

The two shared a smile before Yugi willed himself out of his soul room, blinking in the bright light of his room. He groaned and rolled to his side, wincing at the mess in his pants. There was time for a quick shower before he had to run. Yugi scrambled out of his bed and raced for the bathroom. He jumped into the shower, turning on the water and yelping at the cold temperature before turning the knob to warm the water up.

Without waiting for it to warm, Yugi took the shampoo and scrubbed it through his hair, rinsing it out quickly as he forced himself to hurry through the shower. But he wished that he had the time to take a slower shower; he needed time to think about Yami and his behavior. As much as he enjoyed the slower lovemaking sessions, he was worried about what that meant about Yami's thought process. The spirit seemed to be trying to make every moment with him count, like he was going to lose him.

That thought made Yugi tense, the teenager dropping the soap that he held in his hand. He blinked before scrambling after the bar of soap, quickly rubbing it over his body before standing under the spray to rinse off.

It had been a hard few weeks on the spirit, the sudden appearance of Marik barely giving them time to breathe after Duelist Kingdom. And they had barely figured out what they were to each other. Poor Yami must have been under so much stress, attempting to keep Yugi safe and trying to figure out what threat that Marik posed. Yugi shook his head, turning off the shower and stepping out, toweling himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist.

He wandered back to his room, pausing at the door to take a deep breath. Yami would probably be out of the Puzzle, waiting for him and he didn't have time for a second round, no matter how much he would have enjoyed it. He was doing all of this for _Yami,_ hopefully to get this mysterious weight of the spirit's chest. Yugi licked his lips before walking in the door, pointedly ignoring the spirit who was sprawled out on his bed in only a towel.

Yugi ducked his head, rushing for his dresser and closet, unable to ignore the chuckle from Yami. "I am not trying to seduce you, aibou. I know how important this is to you."

"I know, but still…"

Yugi pulled out a pair of leather pants, tossing them on the bed before digging out a pair of boxers and pulling them on, tugging the leather pants on soon afterwards. His customary two belts went around his waist before Yugi nearly dove into his closet, tossing shirts over onto the bed before giving a frustrated sigh. He paced back over to the bed, ignoring Yami's look of surprise at the sound, the spirit shifting to sit at the edge of the bed as Yugi stared at the shirts before finally choosing a black sleeveless one, glancing over at Yami before reaching for some bracelets.

He saw the spirit's eyebrows rise at the move, turning his head so he wouldn't look Yami in the eyes. He knew that he wasn't dressing as he normally would, but that was on purpose. He was trying to dress as Yami would if he had been the one to take control of their body, trying to make the spirit comfortable for the inevitable switch. Yugi sighed and tied the blue strip of fabric around his arm before turning to look at the mirror, smiling at himself before spreading his arms out. "I have a feeling that today is going to be awesome! Now if I could figure out what to wear, we could get out of here."

"Tell me, Yugi, what's this big surprise."

He looked over at the spirit, glad to see that Yami looked very handsome in the outfit that he had chosen, turning back to the mirror. While he had told the spirit that he was meeting Tèa, he had also let slip that there was a surprise, wanting Yami to keep his mind off whatever problem that he had. "Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"No, I guess not." He got a laugh for that, Yugi smiling and looking over at the spirit, his smiling disappearing as Yami became serious again. "But I still have many riddles to unlock; I don't have time for surprises."

"Don't worry. What I've got planned is going to help." Yugi gave him a wink, watching Yami stare at him openly, glad that his daring move had the right affect on the spirit. He meant to sidle out of the room, yelping as he felt Yami wrap his arms around him. Yugi smiled to himself, glad that Yami was back to teasing him; he had missed this side of his partner. But still… "Yami, I have to go."

"Alright, aibou." Reluctantly, Yami let him go, settling for a kiss on the forehead before he disappeared into the Puzzle that was hanging around Yugi's neck. _'I am here if you need me.'_

'_I know.'_ Yugi jogged out of the room, breaking into a sprint as he realized how late he would be.

* * *

Yami sighed, leaning against one of the walls of his soul room as he remained alert. He would have to stay alert all the time now to keep Yugi safe from any more of Marik's traps, but that also made it difficult to concentrate on figuring out the details of his past. Especially when all he really wanted to do was hold Yugi close and never let him go. After all, he had said that his memories didn't matter and they hadn't then. But, if there was something in them that could keep Yugi safe, then he would search them out until his spirit was lost forever.

He couldn't come that close to losing Yugi again. His partner kept him sane, kept him whole.

And he loved Yugi, almost too much.

"Ready or not, spirit, this is where you take over." Yami perked up as Yugi spoke, shivering as Yugi gave the Puzzle a caress. He was about to mumble his thanks to Yugi when he realized what the teenager had said, his eyes flying open before he was pushed into control.

Yami blinked, taking a moment to realize what had happened before looking down to glare at the Puzzle, shouting at Yugi through the mind link and out loud. "Hey Yugi! I'm not…you can't…This isn't a duel!"

All he got was a nudge of his mind before Yugi shut down their link, leaving it open enough to feel Yugi's emotions, albeit faintly. Yami stared at the Puzzle before looking up, still reeling from the fact that his partner had basically locked him out of his mind. He blinked as he realized that Tèa was there, standing up straight and raising a hand in greeting. "Hello."

The brunette giggled and walked over to him, tipping her head to the side. "I guess Yugi didn't tell you what he arranged?"

"He left it as a surprise."

"Well then," Tèa pretended to flip the long hair that she didn't have over her shoulder, "he missed out."

She gave a laugh the next minute before taking his hand, Yami having to remind himself not to flinch before Tèa lead him towards one of the coffee shops in the area, dropping his hand in the next minute. He glanced over at her, watching apprehension cross her face. Whatever Yugi had set up with her was making her nervous, which was putting him more on edge. He tried to get himself to calm down, wryly observing that, if he had still been alive, he would have died from high blood pressure at this point.

The silence between the two of them continued as they stood in line, ordered their drinks and brought them to a table by the window, Yami dropping his gaze to the table and automatically going back to his default train of thought since Marik had attacked, searching his mind for any hint of who he was. Any hint of something that he could use to protect Yugi.

He started a bit as Tèa sat up, putting her drink down as she dug around in her bag. "Hey, check this out! Here's something we can do; the ancient Egypt exhibit."

That could be what he needed. That could hold the clues to something that would keep Marik away from them all. Yami leaned forward slightly, staring at the picture in the magazine. "Now that could be interesting, Tèa."

"And check out this old stone. It has the same symbol as the Millennium Puzzle. Call me crazy, but this exhibit has got to answer some of your questions about your past." His past…the temptation almost greater than Yugi. But he had promised his partner that he wanted to stay. But staying could kill Yugi, and he didn't want to survive after Yugi stopped existing. But he needed to stay long enough to protect Yugi from whatever was out there, which meant getting his memories back.

He muffled a groan and cradled his head in his hands, feeling the beginnings of a headache beginning to stir. All of this and he was always getting nowhere, never closer to the one thing he needed, which was the exact opposite of the one thing he wanted. And it was affecting his relationship with Yugi, he could tell.

"Or we could do something else instead, if you don't want to see the exhibit. It's totally up to you."

He looked up at Tèa's hurried words, sighing and sitting up, flinching at the dull pounding in his head. "Please, you must forgive me, Tèa. Lately I feel like a stranger to myself. There are so many details about who I am and where I came from that I can't seem to remember."

"Well, maybe we should start with the things you do remember."

Yami sighed, closing his eyes as he spoke. "I know my origins lie in ancient Egypt and I now reside in the Millennium Puzzle. But that's about all."

Those were the only things he knew, frustratingly enough. He had gone over them in his head so many times that they had become like a mantra, but that still didn't get him any closer to what he needed.

"Yeah?"

"When aibou first put the Puzzle together and our bond began it was if my spirit was…reborn."

Tèa started at something he said, blinking in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Yami stared at his half empty drink before beginning to explain, trying to put into words a feeling that he didn't quite understand himself. "Since that day I've felt that I'm here for a reason, that destiny brought me to Yugi to accomplish something of great importance. After the Puzzle was almost taken away from us, that feeling began to grow stronger. Maybe the key to understanding why I am here lies in my past."

"No, I meant the eye-bow part?" Yami's eyes went wide as he ran over the sentence in his head, realizing what he had let slip. He had been so focused on Yugi that he had accidentally called his partner by his pet name, something that hadn't happened outside of their private moments. He glanced up at Tèa, listening to her as his stomach lurched. "It sounds Japanese, something that Yugi would know. And, since you're in his head, could you tell me what it means?"

"Wouldn't he have-"

"No. Yugi doesn't really speak Japanese around us. I only hear it from him sometimes at home, and even then it's not spoken much."

Yami stared at her, realizing how easily it would be to lie. Of course, then she could always ask Yugi himself, and Yami was sure that the blush alone would give it away. Still, this was _Tèa_, one of Yugi's oldest friends and, perhaps, his most overprotective. And he badly needed someone to talk this over with because he didn't want to scare Yugi. But he hadn't wanted to talk about _that_ particular subject.

He sat back, trying to appear nonchalant. "It means partner."

"And you call Yugi that?"

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow. "We are partners, are we not?"

"Of course you guys are…but that still leaves this impression…" Tèa shook her head before leaning forward. "Can Yugi hear me right now?"

Yami blinked at the question before shaking his head, Tèa giving a sigh of relief. "Yugi said he wanted me to talk to you, because he's worried about you."

"Worried?"

"He says you won't talk to him about some things anymore." Tèa gave him a smile. "And he does worry about you; you're very special to him, and I can see it in the way he cares for the Millennium Puzzle."

Yami just stared at her, his thoughts brought to a halt as she continued to talk. "And I just want to thank you for taking such good care of him for us. I feel, sometimes, that we can't do enough to help Yugi, but maybe you can. You can be the one that's always there for him when we can't be."

"It's the least I can do since he is the one who freed me from the Puzzle."

Tèa nodded, picking up her drink to take a sip of it, looking at him from over the top of it before setting it back down on the table, staring at him for a long time before speaking. "I think…I think he loves you."

"What?"

"I can just tell, the way he's always cradling the Puzzle or the way he lights up whenever one of us asks about you or the Puzzle." She bit her lip for a moment before nodding, the move directed more at herself than the spirit. "But don't you dare break his heart."

"Tèa I…I…" He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hand over his face and hating himself for this weakness, hating the fact that he had to ask for help. "I no longer know what to do."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm going through the same thing." He looked over at her, sitting up slightly as he watched Tèa think over what she was saying. "My situation is not exactly the same as yours but I'm not sure why I'm here or what my future holds either."

"I see."

"So for now, I'm just going to listen to my heart and see where that takes me. My heart is telling me to become a dancer."

"That's great, Tèa." He offered a smile to her, trying to be supportive as Yugi would. "I always tell Yugi to follow his heart."

"Then why don't you follow your own advice." Yami found himself shocked by Tèa again, sighing and turning his head to look out the window, relieved when she let the subject drop, continuing on her original vein. "And who knows, I may find out dancing isn't for me, but I'll never know unless I try. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't look at the unknown as your enemy, see it as an adventure! Alright, I totally just inspired myself. Let's see what the world has in store for us today."

He watched her stand up, remaining seated for a while before slowly getting to his feet himself, walking out of the café with her. Yami stopped when Tèa suddenly stopped, the girl stepping to the side and leaning back against the building. He gave her a long look before going to stand beside her, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

"He would tell us, right?" She looked up at him, Yami remembering just then that Yugi used to have a crush on Tèa. He had never though the girl had returned it, her attention usually focused on him. But had there been a chance that she had returned a small fraction of the crush? "Because, we are his friends and…Wouldn't he?"

"I do not know, Tèa. You must ask that of him."

She gave a nod, the smile returning a few seconds later before she gestured for him to follow her, Yami staring after her before tagging along. He had underestimated Tèa greatly.

* * *

"That was so awesome! Did you see the look on Johnny's face? Hopefully getting beaten at his own game will shut him up for a while." Yami watched Tèa lean on the railing to look over the sunset, watching her fidget slightly before settling in to place, still beaming from her victory. He smiled to himself and walked over to stand beside her, leaning on the railing.

"You were great today." He looked over at her in time to catch a smile before he looked back out to the sea, towards the setting sun. West. Somehow, that was important to him, but he couldn't remember why. Yami sighed, tearing his gaze from the orange tinted clouds of the sunset to the water below. "You know, Tèa, I've been thinking about what you said earlier."

"Could you remind me exactly what it was I said earlier?" He heard the confusion in her voice, smirking to himself before looking over at her, shooting a glare at the blonde bang that fell over one of his eyes.

"You said that you were unsure about your life too and that, when in doubt, you follow your heart. And my heart is telling me that I must uncover the secrets of my origin, no matter where the search may lead me."

"I'm glad that my advice could help you." He heard the hesitation in her voice, Tèa shifting nervously before turning to look directly at him. "But is that really what your heart is saying?"

His eyes widened, trying the fight the urge even as he reacted, knowing that he had given nearly everything away. Yami turned to look back at the ocean, feeling Tèa's gaze on his shoulder. He tensed, trying to draw himself back into his shell of confidence, but it was too late; Tèa had already seen the crack. And she would keep at it until he finally spoke up; he knew that much about her from Yugi's memories.

"It…" He sighed and gave up. Just this once, he gave up. "It is what my head is telling me and part of my heart."

"Then follow your own advice. What does your heart alone tell you?"

Yami flinched, gripping the railing tighter. "To stay, to forget about what I was and focus on what I am. To hold onto Yugi and never let him go because-"

He cut himself off, looking away as he almost allowed himself to say too much.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I can't lose him." Yami slumped against the railing, aware that Tèa was resting a hand on his shoulder, the contact not unwelcome. "After Duelist Kingdom and the warehouse I…I…"

"Oh." He looked over at her at the soft sound, surprised to see understanding in her eyes. Tèa rubbed his shoulder before stepping back. Yami gave a slow nod, turning his head to stare back out towards the setting sun.

"And that's why I cannot follow my heart because, for once, it is wrong. I will continue to search for my memories," his voice dropped to a whisper, "no matter where the search takes me."

"And, just so you know, when you're out there searching for some answers, your friends will be right alongside searching for them with you."

He glanced over at Tèa again, a genuine smile crossing his face as he gave her a nod of respect. "Thank you."

_

* * *

The west was considered where the land of the dead was in the Ancient Egyptian religion. Hopefully I did this episode justice._

_Please read and review. Constructive criticism is very welcome._


	8. Equals

**Author's Note:** This was taken from episode 56. I just moved their conversation after compiling the deck from the day of the tournament to the night before.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would probably be more Puzzleshipping.

**Warnings:** Lemon

**

* * *

Equals**

"Dang it!" Yugi watched as the card fluttered out of his grasp, lunging for it as it drifted to the floor. He shook his head, scooting to the edge of the bed to dangle over the side, reaching out for the card that rested on the floor. He reached out to get it, yelping as he almost slid to the floor. Yugi relaxed as he felt a pair of hands on his hips.

"There are easier ways to get the card, aibou."

Yugi looked up at the spirit from his position, amused at the almost upside down view that he got. He smiled before picking up the card and carefully pulling himself back onto the bed, Yami moving out of his way. The teenager settled back down, staring at the cards that they had spread out on the bed, the two of them comparing strategies and changing their deck slightly. Yugi set the card that he had gone rushing after on the top of the pile of 'accepted' cards before sitting back. "Of course there are. But that way is more fun."

"Aibou…" Yami shook his head and leaned back, rolling his eyes. Yugi took the moment to study the spirit, watching him as Yami leaned forward again to look over the remaining cards, trying to put together a strategy that they could use.

He had been told as soon as Yami had returned what had happened at the museum, and what they must do. Yugi had been overjoyed that Yami had figured out a small clue about his past, the happiness for his partner smothered at the look on Yami's face. He knew that Tèa and Yami had talked, but only because Tèa had told him that they had. But Yami still wasn't talking. In fact, his report on the tournament and his heritage had been short as well.

Yugi frowned before crawling forward, cupping Yami's cheek and encouraging the spirit to look up. Yami blinked, shocked out of his contemplation, but the shock soon disappeared as he looked up at Yugi. He turned his head to nuzzle Yugi's palm, the two of them remaining like that for a while before Yugi spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, aibou."

"You don't talk to me anymore."

Yami stared at him for a long while before sighing. "I have had a lot on my mind."

"You could always talk to me about it."

"Not for that. That was…something that I had to decide on my own."

Yugi nodded, carefully moving over the cards to curl up by Yami. "So Tèa helped?"

"Yes she did, aibou. But she also told me that she was worried about you."

"Worried?" Yugi raised an eyebrow before laughing. "But I'm fine."

"She knows but…I…your friends all care for you, aibou. They worry about the smallest things." Yugi saw through what he was trying to do, reaching up to pull Yami down against him so he could cuddle with the spirit.

"As do you." He felt Yami shift to look at him, expecting the spirit to say something, but Yami just remained quiet. Yugi frowned and looked up at Yami, wrapping his arms around the spirit. "Yami, talk to me?"

"I am, aibou."

"You know what I mean." Yugi waited for a response, Yami just tensing before pulling Yugi close, burying his face in Yugi's hair. The teenager froze in place, staring at the semi-transparent shirt in front of him, feeling Yami tremble slightly. He relaxed a moment later, sighing and shaking his head as he finally understood what was bothering the spirit. "You're not going to lose me, Yami."

The reply was muffled, but Yami didn't bother to move or repeat it, Yugi shaking his head and slowly peeling Yami from him. There was a moment where Yugi thought that the spirit wouldn't let go, but he did, staring miserably back at Yugi. The teenager smiled and pushed Yami's bangs away from his eyes. "I'll be here as long as you want me."

Yami had closed his eyes, slowly opening them as Yugi's fingers moved away from his eyes. "You say that like there's a limit."

"Isn't there?"

"Not for me."

"Yami-"

"Don't you dare say it, aibou, not to me." He sighed and looked over at the pile of cards that they had put together, resting one hand on it. "You've assembled a powerful deck."

The sudden switch of topic caught Yugi partially off guard, staring up at Yami before glancing down at the deck. "What if it's not good enough to win?"

"There comes a time when there's nothing else to do but believe in the deck you've created." The teenager hated it when Yami did this, switching from some serious topic to the card game, or even replacing what he was going to say with a reference to Duel Monsters. Yugi was still trying to figure out what Yami meant whenever he said heart of the cards, because the teenager was sure that the spirit was using it to say something else when talking to him as opposed to Kaiba or Joey. He sighed and looked up at Yami, watching as the spirit continued to stare at the cards. "Yugi, this tournament is unlike any challenge we've faced before."

"Right." Yugi held back the urge to laugh, but Yami must have heard it in his voice, the spirit looking back up at him.

"The fate of the world depends on us," he held Yugi's gaze, the teenager shifting nervously under the spirit's red eyes, "so you've got to be strong and…"

It was another one of those moments that Yugi was coming to recognize, the moment where Yami would hover on the edge of saying something. Yugi saw the flicker of emotion in Yami's eyes, silently urging him on to say the one thing that was on his mind, glancing down when Yami spoke again. "And trust in your cards."

Whatever was on his mind, the spirit just couldn't bring himself to say it. Yugi swallowed, quickly deciding that it didn't matter to him, reaching out to rest his hand over Yami's. The spirit would find a way to tell him someday, and Yugi was content to wait. After all, Yugi could easily see that Yami cared through his actions.

He looked up at Yami with a smile before glancing back down at the deck of cards, unable to look back up at the spirit as he spoke. He knew what reaction his words were going to get out of Yami, but he had to say them anyway. "But there's just so much we don't know."

Yugi felt the spirit suck in a breath, holding it for a while before letting it out with a sigh. "Our destiny will reveal itself when the time is right. According to Ishizu an ancient evil force will return to threaten the world and you and I must defeat it, by winning Kaiba's Battle City Tournament with this deck." Yami flipped his hand over, intertwining their fingers together. "If you believe in the heart of the cards we can unlock the secrets of the past and save the world."

"Yeah! We can do this!"

"Yes we can." Yami gave a slow nod, seeming to consider something for a while before shaking his head. "But it won't be easy."

"I'm ready to face whoever and whatever we have to." He reached out for the deck, picking it up and putting it on his nightstand, gathering up the extra cards before placing them in a neat pile beside his deck.

"Aibou-"

"Don't you dare, Yami." Yugi turned, pinning Yami to the bed and bracing himself over the spirit. Yami blinked up at him, surprised by the move. The teenager sighed, staring down at the spirit before just laying himself over Yami, trying not to show how odd the sensation felt. It was like balancing carefully on something, Yami not solid enough to feel like he was supporting him. But it did introduce the wonderful feeling of dulled shocks all over his body.

Yugi sighed, letting his head drop to rest on Yami, making sure to keep eye contact as he spoke. "You stood by me and helped me rescue my grandfather from Pegasus and now it's my turn to stand by you. I promise you and I will work together to figure out your past. You already saved the world once five thousand years ago, but there was one difference then."

He felt Yami hum, the sound asking a question. Yugi smiled, carefully watching Yami as he spoke. "You had to do it alone and this time you have me by your side to help you."

Yami stared at him for a while before he smiled; the first genuine smile that the spirit had given in a while crossing his face. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Yugi pulled himself up Yami's body, feeling the spirit tremble as he came to a stop, his arms braced on either side of Yami's head. He carefully lowered himself to capture Yami's lips, the spirit remaining still under him. He hummed before pulling back, watching the spirit's eyes open slowly and shivering at the lustful look on Yami's face.

They remained looking at each other for a while before Yami sat up as much as he could, resting one hand against the back of Yugi's neck as he kissed the teenager. They moved to press the other close, eventually tumbling back to the bed as they lost their balance, Yami almost falling off one end of the bed as Yugi eagerly continued the kiss, moaning and beginning to rock his hips against his partner's.

He felt Yami's hands slide between them, the spirit reaching for the Millennium Puzzle and taking hold of the golden pyramid, willing them both into Yugi's soul room. Yugi barely paused in his kiss, pressing more of his weight against his partner as Yami tried to get up, not wanting to move away from the spirit. He had allowed Yugi through whatever barrier he had set up with those two words, and Yugi was relieved.

Those thoughts were shoved aside quickly as Yami pushed Yugi off of him, the spirit sitting up before quickly pulling of their jackets and Puzzles. Yugi reached down to fumble with Yami's shirt, working it off as the spirit went for Yugi's collar, immediately leaning forward to place a kiss on Yami's collarbone. He trembled as Yami slipped his hands under his shirt, tugging it upward, but stopped as Yugi refused to unwrap his arms from the spirit. He felt Yami growl in frustration, yelping as the spirit suddenly flipped them over, reaching back to pry Yugi's arms from him before yanking the shirt off.

Yugi squirmed as Yami began to kiss down his chest, shifting so he could push Yami back, rolling them so he was on top again. The spirit blinked up at him, his eyes widening at the implied challenge. Yugi just smirked, throwing his head back with a moan as Yami leaned up to take one of Yugi's nipples into his mouth, sucking on the nub before giving it a nip. Yugi trembled against his partner, locking his elbows as Yami tried to roll them again, looking back down at Yami before shaking his head. "Nope."

"Yugi…" The teenager shuddered at the groan, letting himself fall on top of Yami, dragging himself up the short distance to the spirit's neck to begin to kiss and nip at the skin there.

"My turn to be on top." Yami groaned, Yugi trying to not be distracted by the feel of one of Yami's hands running down his back. He gave a soft growl himself, biting down a bit harder on the skin, smirking at the shiver that Yami gave at the move. "No, Yami. My turn."

"And-" Yami moaned, his hand moving to press against Yugi's lower back, encouraging the teenager to rest more fully against him. "W-what makes you think you can-oh gods, aibou!"

Yugi smiled, removing his hand from Yami's arousal before reaching to undo the spirit's pants, his fingers fumbling over the buckles. With the belts undone, Yugi went for the zipper, Yami taking the moment to roll them both onto their sides, Yugi doing his best to get Yami's pants open without being rolled onto his back. They pushed against each other, fighting for dominance for a moment before Yami pulled Yugi close, finally succeeding in flipping the two over. Yugi groaned as the spirit began to grind against him, panting as he looked down on his partner. "You have to earn that right, aibou."

"I plan to." Yugi went to distract Yami, falling back as the spirit deftly undid the last barrier between them. The spirit pulled Yugi's pants off, taking the boxers under them as well when Yugi lifted his hips. The teenager smiled, using the move to sit up, settling for a messy kiss as Yami fumbled with his own pants, waiting until the leather was on the floor before pushing Yami backwards. The spirit seemed about to catch himself, overbalancing at the last minute and falling. Yugi shifted enough so Yami could straighten out his legs before kissing him again.

They pulled back from the kiss, panting for air as they rested against each other, Yami reinstating their slow movement against each other. Yugi moaned, rocking against Yami, smiling as the spirit let his hands fall to Yugi's hips, helping the motion along. He looked down at his partner, loving the way that Yami tipped his head back with a moan, his grip tightening on Yugi's hips. "Aibou…"

"Yami…please…" Their rocking stopped as they stared at each other, Yugi turning to get the lube that they kept in his soul room, yelping when Yami rolled them over.

"Don't challenge the King of Games, aibou, you will lose." He gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek before pushing away and walking towards the nightstand; Yugi watching from his place on the ground. He lay there for a moment before pushing off from the ground and walking over to Yami.

He pressed himself against his partner's back, feeling Yami tense before relaxing, Yugi trailing a single finger down Yami's side; the spirit shuddering and looking over his shoulder at Yugi with hazy crimson eyes. The teenager smirked before slowly sinking to his knees, taking Yami down with him. He reached forward to take the lube from Yami's limp grasp, reaching up with his other hand to grab both of Yami's wrists, shifting from behind Yami to gently pull Yami's arms forward, the spirit sliding out until he was nearly laying on the ground, still on his knees. Yugi nodded to himself, moving back to kneel behind Yami, slipping one hand underneath the spirit to encourage him to lift his torso slightly from the ground, Yami sending him a confused look before complying, still staring at Yugi as the teenager opened the bottle of lube.

Yugi smiled before squeezing the lube into his palm, rolling his middle and forefinger into the substance, dropping the bottle and slipping one finger into Yami. The spirit arched, a squeak escaping him. Yugi blinked and looked at Yami, moving the finger inside his partner and listening for any other sound that might hint at pain. "Yami?"

"Fine…aibou…" The spirit moaned, leaning back against Yugi's finger. Yugi smiled and took that as the signal to continue, slipping a second finger into Yami. A shiver ran down the spirit's spine, Yami moaning and pushing back against Yugi. "Oh please…"

He got a scream out of Yami as his fingers brushed across Yami's prostate, gently prodding the spot to have the sound repeated before pulling his fingers out, leaning forward to kiss Yami's trembling back. He rubbed the lube over his own erection before sitting up, slowly pushing into Yami. The moved drew a whine out of the spirit, Yugi almost stopping until he felt Yami shift, the spirit drawing his arms slightly more under him so he could brace against them, using the motion to push Yugi the rest of the way into him.

Yugi moaned at the feel of the tight heat surrounding him, Yami's muscles clenching and unclenching around him before the spirit relaxed, the two of them panting for breath. He blinked as he felt Yami's touch against his mind. _'Feels so good, aibou. Please…please…'_

He drew back, pulling free from Yami before thrusting back in, drawing a moan out of the spirit, Yami leaning into the motion. They quickly settled into a rhythm, Yugi easily finding Yami's prostate and hitting it with every thrust. He watched as Yami screamed, the spirit more vocal than Yugi would have thought.

The link was flooded with Yami's barely coherent begging and muttering, Yugi enjoying the sound of his partner. He reached under Yami, gently stroking the spirit's erection and getting a long drawn moan that turned into a scream as Yugi hit his prostate again. _'Close aibou. ."_

'_My Yami.'_ Yugi leaned forward to kiss Yami's back, moaning against the skin there.

'_Yes.'_

'_My partner.'_

'_Aibou...AH! Aibou!'_

"Almost there." Yugi panted against Yami's skin for a moment before slowly pulling upright, thrusting hard and fast into his partner.

Yami gave a scream, arching up into the thrust, Yugi watching as the spirit shuddered, feeling Yami's walls clamp around him as Yami reached his end, Yugi following him soon after. "Aibou!"

"Yami!"

Yugi slumped against Yami, groaning and pushing back and out of the spirit before falling to the ground, watching Yami collapse as well, the only sound in the room being their panting. Yugi swallowed, smiling as he reaching out to touch the hand nearest to him, watching as one of Yami's eyes slowly opened, the spirit shifting to meet Yugi halfway. He felt Yami brush against his mind, the spirit still recovering, his thoughts still incoherent. The teenager smiled and rolled slightly so he was resting against Yami's side, the two of them unable to move more than that. _'I love you, Yami.'_

Yami's eye opened again, staring at Yugi before it closed again, the spirit's breathing slowly evening out as he fell asleep. Yugi smiled, laying still for a few more moments to rest some more before sitting up slowly, gently pushing on Yami to roll the spirit onto his back and away from the mess on the floor. He paused, brushing his fingers over Yami's face before grabbing a pillow and blanket from the bed. He tucked the pillow under Yami's head before draping the blanket over the both of them, snuggling up to Yami as he ran out of energy. _'I love you so much, my partner. Forever.'_

_

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	9. Wasted Years, Wasted Gain

**Author's Note: **Alright, here are two new chapters to tide you over for a bit. Since exams have started, I really don't have much time for my own writing so little bursts of inspiration for this are being put on hold. This is a short little interlude of mostly fluff that takes place in episode 65. Also, the title is from Trading Yesterday's song Shattered.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be more Puzzleshipping.

**

* * *

Wasted Years, Wasted Gain**

Yugi sighed and leaned back against him, Yami blinked and resting his head on Yugi's shoulder. Briefly, he glanced down at the river, disheartened by the fact that Yugi was the only one reflected there. It was almost as if he didn't exist. To the rest of the world, he _didn't_ exist, gone three thousand years ago. And he shouldn't have been here at all. But that thought just made him want to tighten his hold on Yugi.

He didn't want to go. He was _happy_ here with Yugi. There was nowhere else he could think of that he would want to be. And it just wasn't fair that he was being forced to leave Yugi. But it was for the teenager's own safety that he had to leave and…

Yami groaned and rested his forehead on Yugi's shoulder, not wanting to think about it anymore. He had made his decision and he would follow it through, no matter what. It was what was best for Yugi. What was best for him didn't matter. He was three thousand years old and dead.

He felt Yugi shift in his arms, wanting to protest the move. He knew he had a limited time with his partner and he wanted to be able to hold him in the few moments that they had. Instead, Yugi just placed a hand over one of his transparent one, shivering for a moment before tilting his head so their temples rested against each other. "Marik keeps talking about wanting the _power_ of the Pharaoh, but you are the Pharaoh. If you really had all of this power inside you, don't you think we would have known about it? I guess you must if you saved the world."

Yami withheld his own ideas on what the power was. He agreed that he would know if he had that kind of power, but he didn't. He felt as useless as any other human on the planet, maybe doubly so. He was pulled from his thoughts as Yugi reached back with his other hand to wrap it around his neck, teasing and scratching lightly at the nape of his neck. Yami sighed, and pushed up slightly into the attention, earning a chuckle from Yugi. "But what happened?"

He had died, obviously.

But he didn't want to say that to Yugi. He sighed, tipping his head to nuzzle the teenager's neck, speaking against Yugi's skin. "It's all still unclear."

"Well," Yugi gasped as Yami began to kiss his neck, struggling to speak, "w-we know Marik's family has been protecting your tomb for years and, for some reason, he got this crazy idea that he deserved to be the Pharaoh instead of you."

Yami scoffed at that, Yugi stroking his neck to calm him again. "And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that Marik doesn't get away with it. As long as he can't defeat us in a duel, he can't take the Millennium Puzzle or your hidden powers."

Yugi brought Yami's hand and his own to cup the Puzzle, Yami peering over Yugi's shoulder to look at the Puzzle, pressing himself closer to Yugi as the teenager leaned back, Yugi now whispering in his ear. "Destiny brought this puzzle to me and, even though I didn't know it when I first put it together, I was meant to have it. And now you and I are bonded forever and no matter what, I'm going to help you save the world, just like you did in the past. You may have done it alone five thousand years ago, but now you've got me by your side and not only that, but we've got our friends behind us."

Yami shivered, allowing Yugi to roll to pin him to the grass. The spirit looked up at his partner, reaching up to cup Yugi's cheek, Yugi placing his hand over Yami's. He loved these moments when Yugi forgot about the rest of the world and interacted with him like he was solid. He knew that Yugi probably looked insane most of the time, but he couldn't bring himself to stop this.

Yugi turned to kiss his palm, staring down at Yami. "With this kind of support, you'll never lose."

"Thank you, Yugi. Your l-friendship means a great deal to me." He still couldn't bring himself to say that one word. Yami wasn't sure if the hurt that he saw in Yugi's eyes was real or he was just imagining it. Still, he cursed himself for not being able to commit to that one word. Especially since they had so little time left.

"Together we'll find out about your past and put a stop to Marik's plan." Yugi was speaking again, Yami looking up at him. "I just hope I'm strong enough to hold my own."

His smile wavered at that, gently stroking Yugi's cheek with his thumb. "You've already proven your strength, Yugi. Your courage and determination are as great as I've ever seen. I've said it before," Yami slid his hand from Yugi's cheek so it rested over his heart. The spirit shivered with the sensation of the organ beating under his hand. He looked up at Yugi, making sure that the teenager was looking at him. "You have the heart of a Pharaoh."

He watched as Yugi blushed before nodding resolutely. It was a moment later that he realized that Yugi had not quite understood his meaning, but he couldn't bring himself to spell it out. That one word still eluded him. He sighed before relaxing, Yugi bending over to kiss him.

Yami leaned up into the kiss, reaching around to rest a hand against the back of Yugi's neck, encouraging him closer. For a moment, he felt something brush against his senses, ignoring it in favor of exploring Yugi's mouth with his tongue. He heard his partner moan before pressing himself against Yami, deepening the kiss.

The brush came again, this time strong enough that Yami couldn't ignore it. He broke the kiss, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders and pushing himself up, glancing around worriedly. Yami looked back at Yugi, seeing confusion in the teenager's eyes. "I sense a darkness approaching."

"I don't see anyone." Yami frowned and disappeared into the Puzzle, appearing in the labyrinth of his mind and listening carefully to Yugi as he examined the feeling, trying to figure out where he had felt it before. "Show yourself!"

"Yugi." He tensed as he heard the person call the teenager's name, growling himself before pulling himself back to his task. It was difficult to get a handle on the signature because it was mixed up with another person. Yami frowned before letting out a curse.

"Who are you?"

"Prepare to duel and lose your Puzzle."

He tensed at that, turning to face the door that would lead him out into the hallway between their minds. _'Marik!'_

"Marik!"

"Yes. And soon, you and the entire world will be calling me Pharaoh! Meet my mindslave, Streen's the quiet one. And thanks to the power of my Millennium Rod, he shall defeat you."

"Coward!" Yami felt Yugi's anger, reaching out with his mind to comfort his partner. He smiled as he felt Yugi lean into the touch, brushing his mind against his aibou's to the point where they almost switched places, sighing at the blissful feeling.

His happiness was interrupted when Marik spoke through his puppet. "We'll meet soon enough, Yugi. Until then, why should I waste my time when I can duel you through my mind puppets. Battling with the power of my Millennium Rod is no different than you using your Puzzle to duel."

He felt Yugi bristle at the slight, calming him with another touch to his mind. _'Easy, aibou.'_

'_He says I'm nothing more than your slave!'_

'_You are nothing of the sort and you know it.'_ Yami sighed. _'Let me handle him. He will pay for insulting you, my aibou.'_

He felt Yugi waver for a moment before he gave over control, Yami stripping from the jacket that Yugi wore, feeling the day was much too hot for it. Absently, he slung it over his shoulders, glaring at the puppet. "That's not true. You force your servants to do your dirty work by taking control of their minds against their will. I duel with respect and honor."

"And I will do what is necessary to claim that Puzzle."

"To do that you will have to defeat me, Marik, and break the heart of the cards." And, if he was defeated, that would mean that Marik could do what he wanted with Yugi, and Yami would never let that happen. Not as long as he existed. He felt Yugi's mental blush at his train of thoughts, smirking as he glared at Marik's puppet. "And I can assure you, that won't happen."

"You call yourself a Pharaoh? You don't even know how to use your power! So destiny has chosen me to take the power of the Pharaoh away from you and then destroy you."

Yami snarled, one hand going to hold the chain of the Puzzle so he could hold it closer to him. No one was going to take the Puzzle away from him. "That ancient power is not yours to take, Marik."

'_You tell him! No way is he getting his hands on your power!'_

Yami blinked at the thought from Yugi. _'I just did.'_

'_Okay.'_ Yugi backed away, Yami smiling to himself before reaching out to tap their mental bond, gaining Yugi's attention again.

'_Don't worry, aibou. I belong to you and you alone.'_

'_B-but, I-I…Oh, it sounded like…but I didn't mean to…oh my…'_ Yugi trailed off into embarrassed mumbles, Yami chuckling and brushing his mind against Yugi's, the teenager's mental blush deepening. _'Just focus on the duel…please?'_

'_Of course, my aibou.'_ Yami turned his attention back to the mime, activating his duel disk. "Marik! Make your move."

_

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	10. Tears for You That Will Not Dry

**Author's Note:** This is my take on the duel against Joey when he is being controlled by Marik (episodes 75-78) and I'm kind of surprised no one has tried to make this puzzleshippy. Anyway, the title is from Jsoh Groban's song, Remember When it Rained.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, it would involve more Puzzleshipping.

**

* * *

Tears for You That Will Not Dry**

"Hey, Joey, snap out of it! We're your friends, remember?"

Yugi stopped his worried pacing in the Puzzle at those words, his eyes widening. He reached out to Yami, wincing as he felt how battered Yami was. The spirit had withstood two direct attacks by that fire ball magic card, Yugi could still hear Yami's screaming as he attack hit. Tears came to his eyes at the sound, shaking his head before reaching out to contact Yami again. _'Tea's right. I have an idea!'_

"What is it?" Yami retreated into the hallway, Yugi gasping at the state of the spirit. He rushed over, slinging one of Yami's arms over his shoulder and helping him over to the wall, staying close as Yami hissed and leaned back against the wall. Yugi whimpered and pressed himself close, wrinkling his nose at the scent of smoke and burnt skin that came from Yami. "Aibou…"

"You're hurt." He wiped the tears that appeared on his face with his sleeve, trying not to cry. He had promised himself that he would be strong.

A hand gently turned his cheek so Yugi was looking at Yami, the spirit smiling at him. "I'm alright, aibou, I promise. Now," Yami shifted with a wince, "about this idea."

Yugi nodded, quickly returning to the topic on hand so he wouldn't worry too much about Yami. Still, he held the spirit close. "I may have come up with a way to save Joey and get us out of this mess!"

"What's that?"

"Well, it just came to me when Tea reminded us of our friendship. There's a chance that we can break through to the real Joey." He bit his lip, considering his plan again before taking a deep breath and plunging ahead. "I think you should let me duel in your place."

He expected anything, anything from a right out refusal to a stunned silence before Yami stuttered out his answer. Yugi didn't expect the quick reply from the spirit. "But why?"

Yugi blinked in confusion before recovering and continuing to speak. "Because, through thick and thin, Joey and I have shared a really strong bond; a bond I think might break through to him now. We've been through so much together, like the time he rescued me from that fire." He felt Yami wince at the reminder of the fire, rubbing the spirit's side as reassurance. "Joey and Tristan risked their lives for me. And now it's my turn."

He yelped as he was pulled close to Yami, thinking that he felt the spirit tremble before Yami spoke in a whisper. "This is a very dangerous match, Yugi."

"I know it is," Yugi reached out to stroke one of Yami's arms, "but I can't let that stop me. I feel in my heart that, if there is anyone who can get through to Joey in the whole world right now, it's me."

"But Yugi…" Yami's hold tightened for a moment before he trailed of, curling himself closer to the teenager. Yugi gently returned the hug, afraid that he would hurt Yami.

"I'm ready to go in there and do whatever I have to do. Joey is my best friend and I know he would do the exact same thing for me." Yami shook his head, his hands fisting in Yugi's shirt. The teenager frowned and stroked Yami's back. "Please understand, Yami, this isn't something I want to do, it's something that I feel _have _to do."

"Well, Yugi, if you feel that strongly, then go. Go and rescue your best friend, and know that I will be right here, should you need me." Yugi nodded, Yami allowing him to step out of the embrace.

The two stared at each other for a while before Yami stepped forward, tilting Yugi's chin up so he could kiss him, Yugi leaning into the motion and whimpering as Yami stepped away. The spirit stared at him for a while, brushing the bangs out of Yugi's face. "Please, aibou, be careful."

"I will Yami."

Yami nodded slowly, taking a step back, the motion seeming to take a lot of effort. "Go and win that duel then, my little Pharaoh."

Yugi blushed at the nickname before nodding, taking control of their body and looking up at Joey, shifting at the odd feeling of the shackle around his ankle. "Okay, Joey, it's just us now."

* * *

'_Yugi, this is getting too dangerous. I'm taking over.'_ Yugi balked at the mental voice, reacting before he really thought about his action. He pulled the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck, still keeping it close to his body. Without it on, Yami couldn't take control but, with it still so close, he could still keep up the mind link, although it was significantly weaker.

"No, I can't let you, Yami. I need to do this myself. And I have one last idea."

He felt Yami's panic, trying to soothe the spirit. Yami calmed a bit, still reaching out to him. _'But, Yugi…'_

"You have to trust me on this one because I know I can save him. Since the day I put together the Millennium Puzzle, you've given me hope, courage and confidence. You've even helped me to make new friends." Yugi took a deep breath, realizing what he was trying to tell Yami. He swallowed nervously before continuing on. "But I can't go through my life depending on you. I need to know that, even without the Millennium Puzzle hanging around my neck I can still be brave and help out my buddies. I guess what I'm saying is, sometimes I need to prove to myself that I can be like you without you."

There was a horrible silence after he had finished speaking, worried that Yami had taken offense. He didn't _want_ to live without Yami. He just wanted to know that he _could_. Ever since he had solved the Puzzle, Yami had done everything for him, and he wanted to see if he could take care of himself, to see if he was worth all this fuss.

Yugi shivered a bit before glancing over towards Yami's transparent form. "You know?"

Yami stared at him, licking his lips before slowly nodding. _'Yes, I do.'_

"Then you understand that I need to finish this myself?"

Yami nodded miserably, Yugi wanting to reach out to comfort him. The spirit was staring at the planks of the dock, the mental link shaking for a moment before Yami finally spoke, Yugi wanting to pull him close at the words. _'You are aware of what will happen if you lose this duel, aren't you?'_

"I sure am. That's why I need to do this because I can't let that happen." Yugi gave a small smile. _'I promise that I won't leave you Yami. I promise.'_

He saw Yami relax at his words, nodding slowly. _'Alright. If you believe in yourself then I believe in you too, Yugi. Good luck. You have the power to win, the fate of the world rests with you.'_

They both winced at his choice of words at the end of the sentence, Yugi shaking it off. "And I won't disappoint you, Yami." The spirit smiled back before disappearing back into the Puzzle. _'Alright, it's time to save the world, and my best friend, on my own.'_

* * *

"Say good-bye to your Puzzle, little Yugi."

Yugi's heart dropped as he saw Joey take a piece out of the Puzzle, realizing that Yami barely knew what was going on right now. He felt Yami scramble at the link before it terminated, Yugi reaching out for him as well, their minds slipping over each other. _'Aibou!'_

He bit his lip, trembling when he couldn't feel Yami's mind against his own, fighting it urge to break down. It didn't feel right, this kind of existence, but he had to focus. The only way to get Yami and his Puzzle back was to finish the duel. He clenched his hands into fists. "Fight it, Joey!"

"The only thing I'm fighting is _you_." His eyes widened at that, at a loss for words for a moment. He could only watch as Joey turned. Had he really been such a bad friend? Had he really driven Joey to this? Yugi shook his head.

No, he knew that none of this was his fault. It was all Marik's fault. And it was his job to help Joey out because it was what friends did.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, the words dying on his tongue as he stared at Joey, watching the blonde wind up, ready to throw the one piece of the Puzzle into the ocean. "Farewell."

"Wait, Joey, don't do it! Please stop!" He couldn't lose Yami like this! Without the completed Puzzle, Yami couldn't reach him, couldn't manifest in the world. He would lose his most precious person. Yugi felt his knees go weak, but forced himself to keep standing. He trusted that is friend was still in there. He hoped with all his heart that Joey was still in there.

If not, then he had gambled with Yami's life instead of his own.

He held his breath, staring at Joey seemed to struggle, a smile breaking out on his face at that. So he was making progress! Joey was in there and fighting back, fighting strong enough to act against Marik's orders. He was winning against Marik and Yami was safe.

Yami was safe.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Joey relax, placing the piece back into the Puzzle and feeling the weak bond snap back into place. He brushed against the bond, smiling as he felt Yami frantically clawing at their link before the spirit settled, pressing up against Yugi as much as he could. _'Aibou…lost…'_

'_I know. Safe. Safe now.'_ He felt Yami relax a bit more before he turned his attention back to Joey, steeling himself for the conclusion of the duel, rapidly realizing that he didn't have much of a plan if Joey didn't break out of Marik's control in time. But he hid the thought from Yami, it wouldn't help if he worried the spirit more.

He could do this. He just needed more time.

* * *

Yami snarled and shifted again, smiling as he finally tapped into Joey's conscious, doing nothing more that listening to the conversation. He couldn't connect to Joey like he could to Yugi, but he could just listen in on the conversation and, if he stretched himself, he could look through Joey's eyes. But he would never be able to control the blonde. Besides, he trusted Yugi. Despite one slip up with the Puzzle earlier, everything seemed alright. But, then again, he hadn't figured out how to listen in. But it was Yugi, he was sure that the teenager was alright.

"There's not much time left." His victorious mood disappeared as he heard Yugi's voice, quickly sharing Joey's eyes. He gasped as he looked at Yugi, his aibou looking so beaten. He tried to reach out across their weak link, surprised to find it closed. Yami frowned and tried to open it, he hadn't noticed this before. Yugi must have taken advantage of his distraction to do this. Yami growled and shoved himself against the closed link, trying to open it again. He went completely still as Yugi spoke again. "If one of us doesn't win, we'll both be pulled under and there's no way I'm going to let that happen, Joey."

"What are you saying, Yug'?"

'_No. No!'_ He pushed harder against the link, feeling it give for a single moment before it closed again, Yami stranded. He moved closer to Joey's consciousness, as close as he dared without causing discomfort.

"I'm saying that I've decided to save _you_, Joey. There's no point in both of us going down. And, if I lose, you're safe." Yami felt himself go into shock, unable to respond, just watching as Yugi began to cry, shivering.

"But…I can't let you do this, Yug'."

'_Aibou! Aibou, please open the link.'_

"It's my decision…"

'_No! You promised me, Yugi! You promised that you would come back! You promised me that you would be safe!'_ Yami slumped, pushing against their mental link.

"So now, take care of my Puzzle...uh…" Yami focused back on the duel as he heard Yugi hesitate, wondering if his partner had changed his mind. He watched Yugi come to a decision, pressing forward. "Joey…I know that this is going to sound weird, but the spirit of the Puzzle can hear me. So what I say is for him, alright?"

Joey nodded, Yami waiting eagerly for what Yugi would say. "Yami…"

'_Aibou.'_

"I just want to say that I…I don't regret anything and that I…I love you Yami."

"Uh, Yug'?"

Yugi ignored Joey, nodding to himself as he took a better stance, Yami suddenly realizing that he was sobbing. "I'm sorry, Yami. " Yugi looked up. "Now, it's time. Rift panel, direct your attack towards me!"

"Yugi!"

'_Aibou!'_ Yami screamed as Yugi was hit by the attack, watching as his partner was obscured by the attack before Yugi suddenly fell forward, Yami screaming himself hoarse as he called for Yugi. _'Aibou! Aibou!'_

Yugi lay against the planks, face down for a moment before laboriously lifting his head, Yami stopping his calls for a moment, hoping that Yugi had heard him. Instead, his partner spoke to Joey. "Joey, free yourself now. You've only got thirty seconds to make it out, then the anchor falls. You have to unlock your chains now. Come on Joey, hurry. Before the anchor falls and pulls you under."

"Forget it! No way am I letting my best friend become shark bait! We're in this together Yug' and there's no way I'm letting you take the fall. We're going to get out of this!" Now Joey was shouting, Yami too distraught to notice much, just clinging to what he had left of Yugi and cradling it close. He watched with wide eyes as Yugi deactivated the duel disk and pushed it away from him, trembling.

"Don't give up, Yugi. I'll think of something!"

'_Don't die, aibou! I need you! Please, please don't die! I lo-'_ He choked on the accursed word, letting out a scream of frustration. Why couldn't he get the damn word out? It mattered now, he could use all of his strength and send it through to Yugi. Maybe that would be enough for Yugi to decide to live. And he would do it, even if it killed him in the process.

Anything for his Yugi.

'_Aibou!'_

"Red Eyes Black Dragon attack! Wipe out my life points so that Yugi's key will be revealed." Yami perked up at that, silently cheering Joey on. He was useless like this, but Joey could get to Yugi. Joey could save his aibou.

'_Please, Joey, hurry. I can't lose him. I can't.'_

"Yugi, you've saved my but more times than I can count. This time, Joey is going to be the one doing the rescuing. You taught me about courage and never giving up. Hang in there Yug'" Yami yelped as the Puzzle was taken off, suddenly deprived of his way to watch the world. He found himself trapped in his own mind, leaning back against one of the walls, slowly sliding down it. All he could hear was the silence around him, Yami staring at the wall and trying to count of the seconds.

He dropped his head into his hands, his shoulders shaking as tears ran down his face. It had been too long, too long for them to have both survived. Which meant that Yugi was dead. He had killed his partner, the one person who had managed to loved him.

If only he had been stronger…

If only he had been able to convince Yugi to let him duel...

Then Yugi would have been safe.

Then Yugi would have been here with him.

Yami drew a shaky breath, looking up at the stone walls and wishing that they would fall inward on him; wishing that someone would kick the Puzzle into the ocean. Then, at least, he would be with Yugi or that much closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around himself, shuddering as the tears continued to fall. "Why, aibou? Why?"

* * *

He coughed, clearing the last bit of water out of his throat, looking up as Joey approached him. He smiled brightly at the sight of the Millennium Puzzle, already itching to put it on. "Hey, Yugi, I believe this is yours. Thanks for everything pal."

"Thank _you_ for saving my life, Joey." Yugi gave a short nod before gently caressing the Puzzle and frowning when Yami didn't respond, the link dead on Yami's side. Yugi gasped, his heart beating faster as he cradled the Puzzle, glancing up when Joey spoke again, too focused on the silence from the Puzzle to really comprehend was Joey was saying.

"Hey, Yug', I'm glad that Millennium Puzzle is back where it belongs."

"Y-yeah, me too." _'Yami?'_ His eyes widened as there was no answer, trembling visibly as he tried to figure out what had happened to the spirit. He touched the Puzzle again, watching it spin with worried purple eyes. He heard someone walk up behind him, turning to look at Tèa. "He's not answering me."

"The Pharaoh?" Yugi nodded, cradling the Puzzle close.

"He always answers me. Wh-what happened to him while I was underwater?"

"Yug'?" He turned to look at Joey, praying that the blonde would have answers. Instead, Joey shifted nervously. "Did…what did ya mean what you said on the docks?"

"What is sounded like." Yugi looked back down at the Puzzle. "Y-The Pharaoh and I...we...and means so much to me and…and I can't sense him right now. I-I have to go to him."

Tèa nodded, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be here."

"Thanks." Yugi smiled. "I'm going to lose consciousness really quickly."

"You're light enough to carry."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Thanks guys."

He slipped on the Puzzle, heading right for Yami's mind as soon as it had settled around his neck. When he appeared in the hallway between their minds, he still felt nothing, he began to approach the door, cautiously sending his thoughts ahead of him. _'That reminds me, I owe a big thanks to you too, Yami. You trusted me enough to let me handle this on my own. I could have never broken through to Joey if you didn't believe in me. We make a great team. But it's also nice to know that I have the strength to hold my own if I have to. You helped me find that strength, inside myself.'_

Yugi bit his lip, trying to figure out what else he needed to say, all thoughts of that flying out of his head as Yami yanked open the door. Yugi only had a moment to take in the tearstains on the spirit's face before he was pulled into a tight hung, clinging to Yami as he felt the spirit sob. "I thought-I thought you were..."

"I promised." Yugi leaned back against the doorframe, Yami curling in his lab. Carefully, Yugi brushed some of the bangs out of Yami's face, cradling him close. "Why would I ever leave you?"

"I thought you were dead, aibou. I thought that you had left me."

"I wouldn't. I wouldn't." Yugi held him close, the two of them falling to the floor as Yugi topped over. Yami immediately moved closer, their limbs tangling. Yugi sighed in contentment, moving until they were resting chest to chest on the stone floor, not caring that the stone bit into his skin. "I won't because I know that you will never leave me."

Yami sniffled, resting his head in the crook of Yugi's neck. "Aibou."

"Yami." Yugi turned his head to kiss Yami's temple. "Always and forever. Until the end of time, Yami, and for eternity, I will be your aibou."

_

* * *

Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	11. One of Us is Crying, One of Us is Lying

**Author's Note:** Alright, I'm writing a few of these up while taking a break from my other fics. This one takes place during episode 81 and the chapter title is taken from the song One of Us by ABBA.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be more Puzzleshipping.

**Warning: **lemon

**

* * *

One of Us is Crying, One of Us is Lying**

Yugi only left the Puzzle to board the blimp and be shown to his room, Yami pressed up close to him the entire time. He tried to soothe the distressed spirit, not knowing what to do to calm him. Yami seemed to have taken his near death badly, Yugi afraid that he was slowly breaking under the pressure. He bit his lip as he stared at the door to his room.

Yami had been insane once, but that was just after he had been freed from the Puzzle and that was excusable. Yami had just suffered through five thousand years in darkness; that would drive anyone insane. Still, Yugi worried that he might slip back into that state, wondering if Yami could recover from that kind of backward slide and feeling all the worse.

He sighed and slid his key card through the door, watching it slide open before stepping inside. The door had barely slid shut before Yugi was pinned against it, the teenager staring up at Yami. At first, he flinched back, sure that something was wrong, that Yami had finally lost what was left of his sanity. Then, the hands on his shoulders lifted, Yugi opening one eye as Yami stepped away from him, shaking his head. Yugi blanched at the move, taking a step forward to comfort the spirit, knowing that he had read his thoughts.

Yami grabbed Yugi's outstretched hand, entwining their fingers and staring at their joined hands. "Yugi it's…You will never drive me insane, aibou. You _are _my sanity at times. You just…" Yami sighed and shook his head. "You just worry me, greatly."

"Why?" Yugi stepped forward, Yami pulled him into a hug. They stood there for a while, clinging to each other in the middle of the room.

Yami took a shuddering breath, pulling Yugi closer to him. "You mean…you mean so much to me aibou. I just…Just promise me that…"

"Yami?"

"Don't leave me. Don't you ever leave me."

"Oh, Yami." Yugi nuzzled his neck, slowly rocking them back and forth, waiting for Yami to calm down. "It's alright, I'm here. I'm here."

"I almost lost you, aibou. I…" Yami slumped, Yugi pulling back from Yami for a moment before beginning to lead him over to the bed. They both fell onto the bed, Yugi placing Yami's hands on the Puzzle and smiling up at him.

"I'll meet you in there." He was surprised at the look of fear in Yami's eyes. He shook his head, still smiling. "I'm not leaving you, alright? I promised you."

"Y-yes." Yami disappeared, Yugi biting his lip as he stared at the empty space where Yami had been. It was worse than he thought. Yami was breaking down now, just before they needed to concentrate on the tournament. But he would try and help his partner. He owed it to Yami for worrying him so.

Yugi sighed and willed his consciousness into the Puzzle, carefully opening the door to his soul room and peering out into the hall, unsurprised to see that Yami was hovering just outside his door. Yugi sighed and gestured for Yami to come in, the spirit hesitating before walking in, looking over at Yugi before staring at the floor.

"Aibou, I'm…"

"What?"

Yami glanced at him before looking down again. "Believe me when I say that I trust you but-"

"It's alright. I understand." And he did. Yami's worry over him didn't mean that the spirit didn't think that he could handle himself. It just meant that Yami cared for him, cared for him more than the spirit had ever said.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and led him to the bed, flopping back on the mattress and pulling Yami close to him and cradling him close. Yami looked up at him before curling onto Yugi's lap, taking the position that Yugi usually had. Yugi smiled sadly at this role reversal, gently rubbing Yami's arm. "It's alright, Yami. It's alright."

Yami just nodded, tucking his head under Yugi's chin. Yugi sighed. "Oh, my brave Pharaoh." Yami looked up at the rarely used title, Yugi continuing to stroke his arm. "My poor Yami. Come here."

He pulled Yami up, gently turning him so their foreheads were resting against each other, Yami looking everywhere by Yugi's eyes. Yugi waited patiently, smiling brightly when Yami finally looked at him. "Hello there."

Yami offered a weak smile, his eyes flickering shut as Yugi rested a hand against the back of his neck, gently pulling Yami forward into a kiss. For a moment, Yami didn't respond and then he submitted, the action surprising Yugi. He pulled back from the kiss, hearing Yami whimper and open his eyes. The worry was back, the crushing worry that was holding Yami back from acting. Yugi sighed and pulled Yami into a hug. "It'll be alright. We'll be alright."

"Yugi?" He hummed in response, rocking slightly to encourage Yami to relax. To his surprise, Yami relaxed, one hand clutching at his shirt to keep the spirit close. "Yugi, I…"

"It's alright."

Yami didn't move for a moment before nuzzling Yugi's chest, Yugi freezing at the action. Yami slowly straightened up, laying kisses over Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned and tipped his head back, allowing Yami to do what he wanted. The spirit smiled against his skin before tugging slightly at Yugi, the teenager scooting down. Yami propped himself above Yugi, staring at him for a moment before kissing him quickly. "Thank you, aibou."

"No problem." He reached up to grab Yami's hand, entwining their fingers. "We're partners right?"

"Right." Yami actually gave a chuckle at that, Yugi's smile growing as he pulled Yami down into a hug. He might not have actually overcome his problems, but at least Yami was trapped by fear anymore.

Yami reached up to brush Yugi's bangs out of his face, taking time to fix the small one that hung down on his forehead. Yugi squirmed a bit at the extra attention, stopping as Yami rested a hand on his shoulder. The spirit glanced up at him before looking down, the hand on his shoulder slowly running over Yugi's chest and onto his stomach, Yugi gasping and arching up into the touch. Yami made a sound that reminded Yugi of a purr before he slowly drew Yugi's shirt over his head, Yugi sitting up to help him.

He was about to lie back down when Yami wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close. Yugi felt his breath catch in his throat as Yami slowly let him back down to the bed, quickly stripping of his own shirt and pants before resting over Yugi in his boxers, nuzzling the teenager's neck before beginning to kiss down Yugi's chest.

Yugi squealed at the first touch of Yami's lips to his nipple, one hand going up to rest on Yami's neck to encourage him onward, writhing as Yami gave the nub a lick before biting down. He arched up, panting for air as Yami moved from one nipple to the other, teasing that one as well before kissing down Yugi's chest to his stomach, laying a kiss over his belly button. Yami pulled away for a moment, staring at Yugi's stomach before leaning forward again, gently nipping the skin right next to Yugi's belly button.

Yugi yelped at the sudden short pain before moaning as Yami licked the skin, his eyes sliding shut as Yami moved to undo his pants, both them and the boxers thrown to the side. Yugi gasped as cold air hit his erection, moaning and trying to squirm as Yami continued to make his way down Yugi's body. "Yami…"

"Aibou?"

"Please…" Yugi wiggled away from him, reaching over to the bedside table. He glanced over at Yami, surprised by the confused look on the spirit's face.

Yami stared at him at him for a moment before nodded, carefully wrapping his arms around Yugi and pulling him to his knees. Yugi leaned back against him, spreading his legs as Yami rested his hand on his thighs, turning his head to look back at Yami. The spirit just smiled at him, kissing his shoulder before scooting away, grabbing the lube and quickly coating his fingers in it. Yugi squirmed as he waited, impatient for Yami.

He knew that the spirit probably wanted to go slow and he understood that need. But he ached to feel Yami pounding into him, it had been too long since that had happened. Yugi gasped as he felt Yami beginning to stretch him, moaning and wrapping his arms around Yami's neck as he pushed back against the invading fingers.

"Yami, please I-AH!" Yugi pressed himself back against the spirit as Yami's fingers found his prostate, screaming and writhing against Yami, panting for breath. "No more."

"What?"

"You. Now." He turned to see Yami partially confused, wanting to growl in frustration.

"But, aibou-"

"Please, Yami." He saw the spirit waver and finally give in, watching as Yami used the excess lube on his palm to coat his erection, turning back to look at the wall. He gave a mewl as he felt Yami begin to press into him, pulling himself close as Yami finally slid in, the two of them panting for breath.

Then Yami moved, beginning his usual slow movements. Yugi whimpered and shook his head, feeling Yami stop. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Yami I need you to go faster."

"Aibou…"

Yugi struggled back to coherency, looking over his shoulder at Yami. Despite how good it felt to have Yami inside of him, we wanted Yami to _move_. He swallowed, trying to come up with the words he needed. "I know that you want to be gentle and I'm alright with that. But this time…I…I though that I was so close to losing you as _you_. I need to know that you're alright. I need to know that you're still in there."

He bit his lip as Yami didn't move, just listening to the sound off Yami's harsh breathing before hanging his head. Yugi was surprised as Yami moved again, pulling out and slamming back into him, aiming directly for his prostate. Yugi screamed in pleasure, Yami pressing close to nibble at his ear lobe. "Thank you, aibou."

"F-for wh-AH!" Yugi shut his eyes as Yami complied with his request, his nails digging into Yami's skin. Oh, this was heaven for him, this feeling of being filled and taken. He let out a breathy moan, bucking against Yami in appreciation. At this pace, he wouldn't last much longer. "Oh gods, Yami!"

The spirit had reached around, stroking Yugi's member in time with his thrusts. Yugi heard Yami chuckle into his ear, shivering at the low growl that Yami gave as he thrust back in. "Come on, aibou."

Yugi gave a long scream, climaxing as Yami thrust into him again, panting for breath as he heard Yami grunt before following him into climax. They remained like that before Yami twisted them sideways, the two of them falling into the bed. Yugi sighed in contentment, leaning back into Yami's arms. He felt Yami place a kiss at the base of his neck. "Stay?"

"Of course."

* * *

"If I honestly expect to stop Marik from doing what he wants, I have to do as Kaiba said and put Slifer the Sky Dragon in my deck." Yami opened one eye, his hand still moving gently up and down Yugi's back, enjoying the feeling of skin under his fingers. He smiled as Yugi kissed his chest, his eye closing again. He gave a hum to show that he was listening, shivering as Yugi began tracing shapes on his skin as the teenager continued to think aloud. "But it's a really powerful card and using it could be very dangerous so I'm going to have to be careful."

Yugi sounded a little frightened as he said that, Yami automatically tightening his grip on his aibou. He knew that the idea of power scared Yugi, especially because he had friends hurt by the same power that came along with Slifer. Yami understood that, that same fear more focused on Yugi than on the others. The rest of the group could take care of themselves, but Yugi was directly in the line of fire all the time, it was Yugi's body he had to use to fight. Every scrape and scar on that body was another guilt trip for him, reminding him of all the times that he had failed. He shivered and clung more tightly to Yugi, glad that the teenager was too lost in his thoughts to notice.

He had almost lost Yugi again today, Yugi had almost drowned and he had been useless. Yami shifted so he could bury his face in the crook of Yugi's neck and shoulder, kissing the skin there before settling again. He had been so close to breaking down, Yami afraid of the insanity that would have followed not knowing what he would have done. Hopefully nothing that would have hurt Yugi, he wouldn't be able to live with that knowledge. But it had been close. With everything going on, it seemed that Yugi was always in danger, a thought that would have made his heart pound faster if he was living. It was the reason that he had to leave Yugi, that he had to find his memories, the danger would follow him and Yugi would be safe.

But then he wouldn't see Yugi anymore. There was no doubt that the only thing that kept him from moving on into the afterlife was the fact that he didn't know who he was. Apparently, he had to face the great evil before he could leave, but that meant that he would still be in Yugi's body. It was an endless cycle, one that would end up breaking him completely. Even tonight he had acted like he was alright just to ease Yugi's worry; although this stolen moment to doing a lot to help him heal. If he could just keep Yugi here, then he would be fine, but Yami couldn't bring himself to do that.

He sighed, turning his head slightly as he heard Yugi speak. "Alright, no matter what happens, I have to believe in my deck and myself."

"You made the correct decision, Yugi." He took a deep breath, forcing himself to go on with a lie. "In order to save the world from destruction we're going to need that card."

"You're right." Yami tried to withhold his wince at Yugi's enthusiastic response. He was lying to Yugi and himself here. Ishizu wanted him to save the world, to stop Marik from finishing whatever scheme he had, but that wasn't why he was doing this. The world could go to hell for all he cared, but Marik had threatened Yugi and he wouldn't stand for that. The spirit held back a chuckle, settling for smiling against Yugi's skin. As much as he had changed, he was still that vengeful spirit that would lash out violently against anyone who tried to hurt Yugi.

He opened his eyes for a moment, lifting his head to press a kiss to Yugi's temple before leaning the side of his head against Yugi's, bringing up a hand to tangle in Yugi's hair. "Slifer the Sky Dragon will help us defeat the Egyptian god card held by Marik as well as prevent him from getting the one held by Kaiba, Obelisk the Tormentor."

But all three of them were in the finals, which could be bad. He knew that Marik would use his Millennium Item, probably calling on the Shadow Realm to help him win. And, knowing Kaiba, he would be too stubborn to call the finals off for anything. Yami gritted his teeth before forcing himself to relax, admitting the conclusion that he knew that they had both come to. "The Battle City finals will be an epic clash between these three Egyptian gods, but we must triumph."

"Well, that's not the only thing I'm worried about." Yugi shifted nervously in his hold, pushing away so he could look down at the spirit. Yami smiled at his partner, letting his arms fall back to his sides as Yugi arranged himself into a comfortable position. "I've got a bad feeling about Bakura."

Yami's eyes narrowed, but he didn't move. "Go on."

"How did he recover so quickly and become a Battle City finalist? Unless the person on board isn't Bakura… But Tristan got rid of the Millennium Ring in Duelist Kingdom, so how can the evil spirit that once controlled Bakura be back again?"

Yugi had a good point, Yami shifting nervously under his aibou. Yugi looked up at him, his purple eyes wide with fear. They both knew what Bakura was capable of, and it scared the both of them. The spirit sighed and stared up at the ceiling, hoping that an answer would be there, but there was nothing. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Yugi about this; it was one thing to hide his own feelings, but another to hide the danger that they could be in.

He sighed, looking back at Yugi. "You can't predict the path of a Millennium Item. The Ring must have found its way back to Bakura."

"Oh no!" Yugi trembled above him, but didn't collapse and immediately demand comfort. Yami smiled at that, proud that his partner was strong enough to stand on his own, remembering a little wistfully when Yugi had depended on him alone. He reached up for Yugi, pulling the teenager back down again, aware that the blanket had fallen off of them. Yugi shivered, Yami wrapping his arms more tightly around the teenager, hoping that it would be enough for now. "Yami?"

"Now winning will be even harder." He spoke the words slowly, still unsure if he should actually be speaking them. As he thought, he felt Yugi shiver, his partner holding him tightly for a moment before relaxing.

"We have no choice, we've got to win. The fate of the whole world depends on it."

Yami looked up at Yugi's face, nodding at the determined look that he saw there. Of course Yugi would want to save the world. He took a steadying breath, hoping that his voice didn't show his fear. "Yes, but many dangers lie ahead, so we have to be prepared for anything."

"With you, I can be ready for anything." Yugi kissed his forehead, going to slide off Yami when the spirit held him there. Yugi stared at Yami before rolling his eyes and gently flipping them over to their sides. "I need a bit of sleep before the finals, Yami."

"Alright, aibou." He tilted his body back a bit to allow Yugi to flop over onto his side, groping for the covers and pulling it over the both of them. He carefully wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled the teenager back against his body. Yami waited until he was sure that Yugi was asleep, tensing for a moment before curling around the teenager and pressing his face against the back of Yugi's neck. A tremble ran through his body, a few tears managing to escape despite his best efforts to keep them back. He swallowed, fighting back tears and softly clearing his throat.

Oh God, he had been so close to losing Yugi and he had to act like nothing had happened to do well in this tournament. He was sure that would end up pushing him into the deep end because the tournament would demand that they continue to switch, he wouldn't get any more of these little moments. Yami sighed, holding his breath as he felt Yugi shift in his arms. He waited until the teenager had settled down, wiggling closer until there was no room left between them.

"Please," he whispered against Yugi's skin, hoping that Yugi wouldn't wake up, "please don't take him from me."

_

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	12. Drowning in Flame

**Author's Note: **So, I'm just going to write as many as I can of these for two days and put them up here as I finish and edit them, just to see how far I get in the series and then put this off to the side for a time. Hopefully that will be enough to tide you guys over and to show that I don't intend to drop this story. I enjoy writing this probably far too much. Also, in advance, I apologize about any failure in first aide on how to treat second degree burns. Thankfully, I've never had to treat them myself and I plan to avoid them for a long while. This takes place in episode 92 and the title is from the song Under the Rose by H.I.M.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be more Puzzleshipping.

**

* * *

Drowning in Flame**

He couldn't let this happen, but he couldn't go up there and stop it. Yami twitched in place with indecision. He couldn't let Joey and Mai burn, they were his friends and this was a shadow duel, which meant that everything was real. But that would mean risking Yugi's body, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Yugi was injured because of him. Yami sucked in a deep breath before coming to a decision, praying to any gods that were listening that his quickly cobbled together plan would work.

Yami ran to the platform, jumping up and grabbing the edge before pulling himself up. Technically, this would get Mai disqualified as he was interfering, but Yami thought it was better than being burnt to a crisp by the Winged Dragon of Ra. He glanced up at Joey and Mai, growling before he threw himself in the way of the attack. "That's enough!"

"Yugi!"

He nearly fell over by the force of the fire, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to stand up straight. He could feel Yugi in his mind, asking what was going on. Yami shifted slightly, bracing himself better against the attack, feeling the Millennium Puzzle grow hot on his stomach. Sure that the body would remain standing, he forced himself inward, finding himself staring at a frantic Yugi in the middle of the hallway. "Yami? What's going on?"

A light flickered at the end of the hallway, the first sign of the shadow magic seeking out a soul to tear apart since he had made sure that their body would be safe. Yami turned to stare at it, his eyes going wide. He had greatly underestimated the true strength of the Winged Dragon of Ra's attack. He felt hands pulling at his clothes, Yami glancing down at Yugi before coming to a quick decision. He was sure that the attack wouldn't cause any lasting damage to their body, but it would harm a soul.

Yami grabbed Yugi and dragged him across the hall to his soul room, shoving his partner in. "Stay there."

"Yami? Yami, what-" The spirit slammed the door before Yugi could finish his question, gripping the handle as he put up a series of protections around the door, probably overdoing it a bit, but he didn't want to risk Yugi. He glanced back at where the fire was tumbling down the corridor, knowing that he wouldn't have time to get to his soul room, he needed to go back to the body to make sure that it stayed upright. Even now he could feel it wavering.

He pulled away from the door, sure that it would remain locked and unharmed before he turned and forced himself back into control, feeling the flames licking at the edges of his soul. Yami gasped and was forced to brace himself again. He panted as he got into a good position again, glancing up at Joey and Mai to be sure that he was deflecting most of the attack.

"Well isn't that special?" Marik was almost laughing as he spoke, Yami carefully turning his head to look over his shoulder. "It appears that I will be able to destroy Yugi sooner that I thought I would."

"Not quite." He was holding back a scream of pain as the flames reached his unprotected soul, feeling them burn him. Yami stood his ground, trying to ignore the pain. If he gave up now, then Joey and Mai could be destroyed by the attack. At least Yugi was still safe, he could tell that much. Yami swallowed, wincing as he forced himself to keep talking. "Your dark shadow powers will never penetrate me! I will shield everyone from your evil!"

"I doubt it. Nothing can stop the unstoppable force of the greatest creature to walk the Earth; the Winged Dragon of Ra! All three of you are finished!"

Yami threw his head back, biting his lip as to keep from screaming, his eyes snapping open as the attack stopped. He swayed on his feet, staring at Joey and Mai, the two fading in and out of focus. He groaned, the pain too much to cope with. He fell forward, diving into unconsciousness, barely hearing the scream of his name. "Yugi!"

* * *

Yugi clawed at his door, huffing before backing up and running at it. He slammed into the wood, wincing and rubbing his shoulder before backing up again. Yami had locked him in here, Yugi still not sure what had happened to cause that. But he had felt the heat through his door, not knowing to make of that. All he knew was that Marik had attacked Mai and Joey and that Yami had been trying to prevent it. But the link between him at the spirit had been cut off when he had been locked in here.

He scowled at the door, wondering what Yami had been thinking. They were partners, they worked together. It wasn't fair to hide these things from each other. It was too much like what Ryou and Bakura were like for his comfort or like when Yami had first come out of the Puzzle. Yugi shivered by forced himself to calm down, shaking his head. "Alright, Yugi. Yami would have a good reason for this."

He took a deep breath and then another before walking up to his door and knocking on it. At first, he was surprised that it was cool, realizing that he had become accustomed to how hot it had gotten. Yugi frowned, trying to figure out what that could possibly mean before shaking his head and knocking again. "Yami? Yami, are you out there?"

Silence followed his call, Yugi biting his lip and looking around his soul room for something that he could use. He absently brushed his fingers over the chain around his neck as he thought. Yami had a reason for locking him in here, he was sure of that. There had been a bright light coming for them before Yami had shoved him in here, so that was probably what Yami had been trying to save him from. While he would have preferred an explanation, he understood that Yami would give it to him later.

He looked away from the door as his fingers continued to wander down the chain, pausing when he reached the Millennium Puzzle. Instead of the steady warmth that it always held, it was cold, Yugi flinching as he ran his hands over it. Instead of the usual response he got from Yami, he got painful shocks that ran through his fingers and up his arms. He pulled his hands away from the Millennium Puzzle, staring at the golden object before glancing up at the door. Something was telling him that Yami was in trouble, and he was the only one who could help him.

Yugi rolled his shoulders before gently testing the door, about to back away for another run at it when he realized that the door was creaking open. Yugi frowned and stepped out into the hall, pausing when the door caught on something and wouldn't open further. He moved the door back and forth, gaining a few inches before giving up when the solid thing didn't move, settling for a quick look around the hall.

The stone that made up the corridor was blackened, like a fire had rushed through the narrow space. Yugi's mouth dropped open in shock, carefully reaching out to brush his fingers over the scorched stone, rubbing the fingers together as the ash coated them. He wrinkled his nose at the smell before backing away, unable to fit through the small space in the door. Before he could leave his soul room, he would have to move that thing that was blocking his door.

But Yami had locked him in the room for a reason, so he would come to get him. Yugi shook his head at the thought, he refused to just depend on Yami for everything, the spirit had enough to deal with. He glanced around his soul room, shifting anxiously. He was sure that everything was alright, he couldn't sense anything else, but he wasn't as good at sensing shadow magic as Yami. He just collapsed when the shadow magic became too much for him, which wasn't the best method of detection. He would just have to be careful then, maybe risk a run across the hall to the Pharaoh's soul room.

He nodded and took a step back, backing to the far wall of his soul room. He bounced on the balls of his feet, staring at his door before breaking into a sprint, turning at the last minute to slam himself into the door. It inched open, Yugi straining against it until he had a space that he could just barely squeeze through. He leaned against the door with a happy sigh, standing up straight and carefully venturing into the hall.

Aside from the damaged stone there was nothing wrong. Yugi frowned and turned in place, carefully walking over to Yami's door, opening it and glancing around. He stepped into the dark room, surprised when it didn't brighten and Yami didn't come for him. The spirit always sensed when he was in the soul room. Yugi shivered, rubbing his arms as he backed out of the dark soul room, it was scary in there without Yami. He stepped back into the hallway, turning around to go back to his soul room, planning to take control of the body, when he noticed the shape in the shadows behind his door. He stared at the shape, his eyes widening as he recognized the familiar glint of gold.

"Yami!" He sprinted across the hallway, skidding on the floor as he reached the spirit. He reached out to touch Yami's arm, the spirit not reaching to his touch. Yugi glanced around before moving, he wasn't able to see anything in the shadows, so he would have to risk moving Yami out of them. He had to know what was wrong with his partner. He grabbed onto Yami's arms and began to drag him out into the light of the hallway, carefully pulling him around the door and into his own soul room, only then glancing down at the spirit.

The jacket and shirt had been burned away, exposing the blistered, red skin of Yami's back. Yugi clamped a hand over his mouth, feeling his stomach churn. He didn't know if he could vomit just being a soul, but it felt like he could. He turned around, waiting until he could force the nausea away before turning around again. Yugi knelt on the ground, resting his hand over one of Yami's as he stared at the spirit's burned back. Now he knew why the door hadn't opened, Yami had been protecting him when the attack had caught them, and he had fallen in front of the door.

"You idiot." Yugi's voice cracked over the words, the smile that had snuck onto his face wavering. He stroked the back of Yami's hand as he tried to think. He had taken first aide classes and learned some by watching his mother and grandfather. Of course, he had his own extensive knowledge from the days when he had been bullied, but that never included burns. He remembered that he had always held his finger under running water when he had touched the stove in his youth, but he wasn't sure that would work for this kind of burn.

"A-aibou." He glanced down as he saw Yami stirring, rest a hand on Yami's arm to prevent the spirit from moving. Yami's eyes flickered open for a moment before they closed again, the spirit slumping to the floor, Yugi breathing a sigh of relief. As much as he wanted to know that Yami was alright, he preferred the spirit to be unconscious while he worked. And he had to get started or else his friends would worry about him.

Yugi forced himself to calm down, taking a deep breath before looking around, speaking aloud just to fill the silence. "First, I need cool water and probably towels. Then, something to cover it. I can't have it getting infected."

He closed his eyes, picturing the items that he needed and gasping as he felt a tug on the Millennium Puzzle, opening his eyes to see a bucket of water and towels. Yugi smiled wearily, reaching for one of the towels and tossing it into the bucket, allowing it to soak while he turned back to Yami. Carefully, he peeled the remains of the jacket and the shirt away from the burn, trying to avoid touching it. Yami winced a couple of times, Yugi soothing him quickly, finally managing to completely take off the jacket and shirt, throwing them to one side. He reached for the towel wringing out some of the excess water before carefully laying the towel over Yami's back.

There was no way of telling how long he spent in his soul room, soaking the towel again when it dried out, not quite sure how long he was supposed to do this. If only he had paid more attention when they were discussing first aide. Then again, he had spent most of those classes trying to figure out how to solve the Millennium Puzzle, scribbling notes on the side of his paper. If he hadn't done that, he wouldn't have Yami. Yugi smiled fondly, touching Yami's cheek. "My brave pharaoh."

He took the towel from Yami's back again, reaching for the bandages, grunting as he lifted Yami up partially. Still unsure if he was doing this right, or even if this was the right way to treat a burned soul, Yugi gently wrapped Yami's back, making sure that the bandage wasn't too tight. He didn't want Yami to be in more pain than he already was. Tying off the end of the bandage, Yugi set the spirit down and rushed over to his bed, taking a few pillows off before arranging them so Yami would be comfortable.

"I'll be back, Yami, I just have to check on everyone else. You stay here." He kissed the spirit before walking out into the hall, quickly taking control of their body.

Yugi woke up in his bed on the blimp, blinking before looking around. He slowly sat up, pausing as he saw the door open. Joey walked into the room, Yugi giving him a wave before he arranged the pillows so he could sit up. The blonde rushed over to him. "Yug', are you alright?"

He nodded, stretching a wincing when he back hurt slightly. Yugi turned to look over his shoulder, surprised to see that he wasn't burned at all. Yami must have redirected the attack some how to save their body. Yugi shook his head, shivering before looking over at Joey. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great, thanks to the Pharaoh." Joey looked down, shaking his head slowly. "Mai isn't too hot though, Marik sent her soul to the shadows."

"Oh no." Yugi looked away, his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"Yeah. You alright? I want to go check on Mai."

"I'm good, go away." Yugi gave a shaky smile. "I just have to check on Y-the Pharaoh and I'll join you."

"Sure. Tell him thanks for me."

"Alright." Yugi settled back down, closing his eyes and brushing his fingers over the Millennium Puzzle. He smiled at the bit of warmth that it held, taking that as a sign that Yami was alright. He willed himself back into the corridor, stepping into his soul room and noticing that the bucket and towels were gone, Yami still splayed out on the floor.

The spirit shifted slightly as he walked in. "Yugi? Is that you?"

"Hey, Yami."

Yami slumped, wincing at the move. "Thank the gods."

"I'm sorry." Yugi sat down beside Yami, reaching out to hold his hand. "I had to go check on the others. We were kind of out of it for a while apparently. I've got to leave again, Mai's soul has been taken. But Joey says thanks for saving them."

"And you?"

"Yami, I'm fine." Yugi shook his head. "You should be more worried about yourself."

He reached to hold Yami down as the spirit tried to sit up, shaking his head and pushing Yami back down. "Rest. I'm alright."

"No. Marik is still out there…still possessed. And he's taking souls. Yugi, I-"

"You're hurt. You've done enough protecting for today." Yugi sighed and shook his head, shifting so he could lay down next to Yami, the spirit watching him. He smile and reached out to touch Yami's check, brushing his fingers over the skin. "You didn't have to do that."

"Aibou, I'd do anything for you." Yami gave him a little smile that made him smile in return, his heart melting bit with the expression. It was that rare gentle smile that Yami would give him, Yugi leaning forward to kiss the corner of Yami's mouth.

"I know, but I hate seeing you hurt. It kind of scared me." Yami hummed in confusion, Yugi playing with the spirit's fingers as he thought. "You're supposed to be this great powerful pharaoh…I sometimes think that you can never be hurt. But that's stupid."

"Aibou?"

"I like you better like this, a person instead of an almighty pharaoh." Yugi snuggled close, careful to avoid the burn on Yami's back. "Although I prefer when you're healthy."

"I do too." Yugi chuckled and closed his eyes, switching his hold on Yami's hand so their fingers were intertwined. He heard Yami shift, flinching as the hiss of pain from the spirit, wishing he could do more for Yami. "Don't you have to go back to them, aibou?"

"I want to make sure that you're alright, Yami. I was so worried…"

"I'm still here." And that was all that really mattered in the end.

_

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome._


	13. So You Can Make Me Whole

**Author's Note:** Alright, another rewrite of one of the Yami and Yugi midnight conversations, taking place during episodes 95 and 96. I think it's time that Yugi had a bit of a moment since Yami seems to be holding a monopoly over moments of weakness in this story. The title of the chapter comes from the song Pieces by Red.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be more Puzzleshipping.

**

* * *

So You Can Make Me Whole**

Yugi stared at the ceiling, his mind going over the story that Ishizu had told them about her brother. He shifted slightly to move off of his back, suddenly wishing that he could hold Yami. But the spirit was still recovering from shielding them from the attack of the Winged Dragon of Ra, the twinges in Yugi's back from the mental link between the two of them, and something that he would eventually be able to ignore. He sighed and allowed his eyes to shut for a moment, finally managing to rope in his thoughts. _'Well, the Battle City finals end tomorrow.'_

"Yugi, you must sleep." His eyes snapped open, Yugi rolling onto his side. Yami was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding himself slightly awkwardly because of his back. The spirit shouldn't even be out of the Puzzle, Yugi worried what would happen to him, but it still meant a lot that Yami would come to check on him before bed. He also suspected that Yami couldn't sleep without him nearby either. They were becoming too dependent on each other.

He stared at Yami before hanging his head, giving up on trying to find a reason for Yami to go back into the Puzzle, knowing that the spirit would figure out a way to get around his excuses. He sighed and slumped back against the pillows. "But I'm worried."

"It's natural for you to be frightened, but together we can do this."

"I never said I was frightened…" Yugi looked up at Yami, kicking the covers off of him and moving to sit next to the spirit. He dropped his head into his hands, feeling Yami drape an arm over his shoulders, Yugi glancing over at the spirit and catching the look of pain that moved across Yami's face. He shook his head, deciding to ignore it for Yami's sake. "It feels like things have gotten so out of hand. Just when I think I've got Marik all figured out he goes and becomes twenty times more evil than he was in the first place."

"We'll defeat him." Yami sounded as sure as always, that alone making Yugi want to smile. But this time they wouldn't win by just being confident, this was completely different from Duelist Kingdom. Back then, he had only had to worry about losing the souls of Grandpa, Mokuba and Kaiba, but not the rest of his friends, let alone having someone trying to kill him and Yami.

"I want to believe that, but I'm not so sure. You saw what he did to Mai! What he did to you!" Yugi looked up at Yami, the spirit wincing and looking away. "This guy is completely insane and I'm the one he really wants."

He wasn't sure if he actually saw fear in Yami's eyes because the spirit turned away, staring at the wall in his typical brooding manner. Yugi glanced up at him before sighing, shaking his shoulders to jostle the arm from his back, turning to flop back into bed, muttering under his breath. "Let me guess, if we trust in the heart of the cards, we can beat this guy."

"Yes."

He glanced up, not expecting the answer from Yami. The spirit was still staring at the wall, still brooding. Yugi sighed, allowing his eyes to fall shut, realizing that they wouldn't come up with a plan tonight. He just had to sleep and trust that Yami would do well in the duels. _'But this is so much more than just a card game and I don't want to lose anymore friends. This madness has to stop!'_

A tear escaped, falling across his nose and onto the pillow. He felt Yami shift, expecting the spirit to reach out to comfort him, shocked when Yami made no other move, rolling slightly to look at him. Yami wasn't moving from his place, but Yugi could see a slight slump in Yami's shoulders, deciding that it was better not to comment. They had both reached a place where they had no idea how to go on. Yugi bit his lip and closed his eyes again, shifting so the light ache in his back was gone. He would figure something else out in the morning, the morning that was creeping closer with every minute. And, it was bringing his eventual match against Marik closer and closer and…

He didn't realize that he was shaking for a moment, his hand reaching up to clutch at the pillowcase as he tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't think of anything but the insane smile on Marik's face. It was all too easy to image Marik killing all of his friends…all of his family…Yami…

Yugi sat up with a cry, struggling as he felt arms wrap around him. He struggled against the hold, thrashing as his imagining supplied a laughing Marik trying to haul him off into the dark corners of the blimp. If Marik got a hold of him, he would take Yami away from him. Yugi didn't know what Marik would do to Yami, but he knew what would happen to him. He whimpered and lashed out, his hand connecting with something slightly solid, the familiar shocks travelling up his arm. "Aibou."

He gasped and went still, panting for breath as he allowed Yami to hold him. It was a moment before he dared to look back, noticing that Yami was nearly slumped over him, probably trying to relieve the pain in his back. Immediately, Yugi felt guilty, trying to move out of Yami's hold only to be restrained. "I've got you, aibou."

"Yami?" The spirit gave him a strained smile, hissing in pain as he shifted, pulling them back so they were lying on the bed. Yugi flipped over onto his other side, staring at Yami as the spirit closed his eyes, obviously trying to deal with his injured back. Yugi ducked his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"You're not."

Yami looked at him, giving a half shrug. "Fine enough. Now, what was bothering you?"

"I…I don't want to die."

"Aibou?" Yugi met Yami's gaze, surprised when Yami's eyes narrowed in anger. "They won't get you, I promise."

That was enough to send Yugi into tears, clinging to Yami as he sobbed against the other, one part of him hating that he was doing this. He thought he was stronger than this, but it was strangely comforting just to cry and have someone hold him. "I don't want to die. I don't-"

Yugi cut himself off and shook his head, grabbing handfuls of Yami's shirt as he tired to steady himself. He couldn't bring himself to speak anymore, just trembling as he clung to the spirit. _'I don't want to lose you.'_

There was a pause, Yugi glancing up. Yami just smiled at him and kissed his forehead. _'Marik won't get you, aibou. I won't let him. He won't get us.'_

Yugi sniffled and allowed Yami to hold him close, careful to avoid the burn on Yami's back as he wrapped his arms around the spirit, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He rolled over, belatedly remembering that he shouldn't. The move would force Yami onto his back, which he should avoid jarring. Yugi sat up abruptly, listening for the quiet grunt that would show that Yami was trying to hold back any signs of pain. He was confronted by an empty bed and the familiar walls of his soul room. Yugi sighed, shaking his head before sliding out of bed and walking out of his room and into the hall. He wanted to check on Yami before going to sleep again, at least that's what he assumed the nagging feeling to go after Yami was.

He reached out for the knob to the spirit's soul room, hesitating for a moment before opening it and walking into the room. He smiled as the area he was in lit up, meaning that Yami was here. Some part of him had worried that he would find Yami collapsed on the ground again. Yugi shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, jumping we he heard Yami speak. "Something wrong, aibou?"

"No." Yugi spun around, suddenly realizing that Yami looked worn down. He needed to find a way for Yami to rest soon before the spirit pushed himself until he collapsed. Yugi looked down at the stone floor. "Sorry if I disturbed you."

"Your mind must have been restless to have brought you here." He looked up at Yami, smiling at what the spirit hadn't said, but he already knew that Yami was glad to see him.

He shrugged and looked around. "I guess I am a little worried."

"Yes, of course." Yami walked over and took his hand, beginning to lead Yugi away from the door. At first, he was reluctant to leave, chastising himself for the thought. He was with Yami, so he was safe. He was always safe with Yami. Yugi looked up at the spirit, his eyes going to the spirit's back, Yami rolling his eyes and pulling Yugi over to a staircase. "Worried about me?"

"A bit." Yugi sat on the stone, Yami looking at him for a long moment before pulling off his jacket, tossing it to Yugi before carefully peeling off his shirt, wincing at bit at the motion before throwing that aside too. Yami sat down on the step below Yugi, the teenager smiling at the move before he began carefully unwrapping the bandage that covered most of Yami's back.

"Tell me, what's on your mind."

Yugi paused in his task for a moment, considering his words carefully as he spoke. "It seems like things are getting out of hand lately and the danger is growing."

"That's true. It grows as we near our destiny." Yami lifted an arm so Yugi could ease the bandage out from under it, twisting slightly to give Yugi the room he needed to work.

"So that's why." Yugi leaned over to get the last of the bandage off, staring at the reddened skin of Yami's back. It had looked worse earlier today, horribly burned by the Winged Dragon of Ra's attack. Now it just looked like a bad sunburn. Yugi smiled at that, glad to know that Yami wouldn't be in pain for too long. He let the bandage dangle in one hand, Yami turning around to look at him. Yugi waved him on. "You're fine now."

"Really?"

"Apparently burns to the soul heal fast."

"The things you learn." Yami smiled and took the bandage from him, absently toying with it as Yugi leaned back to look up. Above them, more staircases and doors hovered, forming the endless labyrinth of Yami's mind. It was strange to have such an overwhelming sight seem familiar and safe. Yugi smiled to himself, resting his chin in his hand as he looked back down at Yami.

"I think I understand why this place is so complex." He motioned vaguely at the room itself as Yami turned to look at him, the spirit twisting slightly so he could lean against the step that Yugi sat on. "All these confusing paths, they represent the mysteries of your past and the questions you have about the future."

"That's right." There was a hint of wistfulness to Yami's words, the spirit looking down at the bandage in his hands.

Yugi reached down, tugging at one of Yami's hand until it let go of the bandage, holding it. "Yami, I know that we will figure this all out soon. And I won't let anyone stand in our way."

Yami stared at their hands, dropping the bandage completely as he reached up to cradle Yugi's hand in his own. "Do you remember what happened the last time you were here, Yugi? A stranger appeared to us."

"Shadi!"

"That's right, he used the power of his Millennium Key to see into the maze of my inner mind." Yugi trembled at the memory, hating the feeling of someone probing his mind. He still remembered how slick and slimy Pegasus' mind felt, nothing like the feel of Yami's mind against his own. Yami pulled himself up to sit next to Yugi, guiding the teenager to lean back against him, Yugi turning his head so he cheek could rest against Yami's bare skin. The spirit ran a hand through Yugi's hair, gently scratching against Yugi's scalp to get a happy hum out of the teenager. "He was searching for the truth. Even he couldn't find any answers here for behind every door was another mental trap hiding the truth. So, Shadi had no better luck than I have had trying to solve the mysteries of my mind. I climb these staircases and enter these doors just as Shadi has, but to no avail."

"But he hasn't given up yet! That's why he appeared to us on the blimp." Yugi shifted in Yami's arms, smiling up at the former pharaoh. "Do you remember what Marik said? He said the secret to unlocking the Pharaoh's power was imprinted on his back during a ceremony."

"Yes, perhaps he holds the answers that we have been looking for." The teenager shivered, surprised when Yami pulled him up into his lap. "It's alright, Yugi, I won't let him get you."

"I'm more worried about you, Yami. You're the one that he wants."

Yami scoffed. "Let him try. You and I make a great team, aibou."

"We _are_ partners." Yugi laughed, delighted when Yami laughed with him, enjoying the deep rumble of Yami's laughter.

"And together we have to defeat Marik and unlock that power before he does. And I can't do it without you."

"I'll always be there for you." Yugi replied without hesitation, despite his fears. His mind was still to quick to supply images of his family and friends being tortured to death by Marik. Even worse were the ones where Marik had gotten a hold of Yami and the Puzzle, and Yugi could do nothing to help his lover. He shook his head, smiling up at Yami as his resolve steadied. He would die before he let Marik get his hands on Yami, never mind his own fear of what Marik would do to him.

Yugi inhaled quickly as Yami reached up to trace over his face, Yugi finding himself leaning into the caress, letting out a sigh at Yami's touch. He tensed as Yami's fingers drifted over his lips, his eyes falling partially shut as he looked up at the spirit. Yami just smiled and leaned down to kiss him, pausing before their lips touched to whisper, "Thanks."

He never got the chance to respond, wrapping his arms carefully around Yami's neck as he pressed against his lover, glorying in the feeling of Yami's arms around his body. Their lips moved against each other, only parting when they had to breathe. Yugi smiled and snuggled closer to Yami, enjoying the spirit's presence. _'Thank _you_, Yami.'_

'_For what?'_

'_For everything.'_ He sighed, resting his head against Yami and looking out into the maze of stone stairs and doors, realizing that it didn't look as bad anymore. With Yami here, he could do anything.

_

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome._


	14. Love You So it Hurts My Soul

**Author's Note:** This takes place in episode 101 and the title is from the song Forgiven by Within Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be more Puzzleshipping.

**

* * *

Love You So it Hurts My Soul**

The wall of smoke dissipated, the brown furry ball that had been the cause of some of the smoke looking extremely proud of itself. Yami carefully looked over the arm he had thrown up to protect his face, realizing that he was no longer in control of their body. He glanced around, staring at Yugi as his partner stood at the ready, speaking to Gansley. "My deck master saved me. Thanks to Kuriboh's special ability he formed a protective wall."

'_Yugi, why have you taken over for me?'_ He smiled as Yugi reached back to brush against his mind in return, the loving caress making him sigh and relax. Only Yugi could do that with simply a touch. He leaned against the touch, hearing Yugi laugh mentally before repeating the action. _'You're like a dog, Yami.'_

'_I resent that.'_

'_I could stop.'_

'_Oh don't you dare, aibou.'_ Yami moaned, slowly opening his eyes to look at Yugi. He smirked as he saw his partner waver. For a moment, Yugi's eyes began to darken with lust before the teenager shook his head, pulling himself back to the moment, Yami a bit disappointed by that. They hadn't really gotten a chance to be together since their first night on the blimp, the insanity that came with Marik's duels and his own injury preventing much of anything; although he loved those quiet moments that he spent with Yugi. And Yami wanted to spend as much time as he could with Yugi, he could feel the time they had left ticking down at a speed that scared him.

The semi-finals and finals of Battle City loomed before them, this strange place just a distraction. And he wished that the distraction would last longer. The longer he stayed away from the finals, he longer he could stay with Yugi. As soon as the three god cards were in his hands, he was as good as gone. He had to shield his thoughts from Yugi, not wanting the teenager to feel the surge of distress from his end of the link. Yugi had other things to worry about, the worries of a five thousand year old dead pharaoh shouldn't have to be one of them. But, by the gods, it was going to hurt when he had to leave.

He winced at that. He didn't want to go, everything in him was telling him to stay here. He had existed so long as a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle that the fact that he was basically imprisoned didn't bother him any longer. Whatever the afterlife offered, he doubted it could compare to living with Yugi. What was he going to do if he couldn't hold Yugi anymore? Yami dropped his gaze to the ground, trying to remind himself that it wasn't how it was supposed to be. Yugi had freed him so he could return to where he belonged and take the Shadow Realm with him. What his heart said was _wrong_, so completely and utterly wrong and…

'_Oh, Yugi. What have you done to me?'_

The thought was shielded, so it was a fluke that Yugi looked over his shoulder at him with a bright smile, Yami walking closer to Yugi. He could never resist the teenager, never resist the brilliance that was Yugi. He wrapped his arms around Yugi, holding him close as Yugi spoke into his mind, resisting the urge to push at the barriers between them until they were one mind. With everything that was rushing through his mind, it was better to stay apart. Besides, he had to get used to the fact that he wouldn't be able to do that anymore. He had to get used to the fact that he was going to have to leave Yugi behind.

'_I just figured you could use a rest. You know, to recover from all those direct attacks. One more blast could have destroyed you… so I jumped in.'_ There was a slight hesitation, Yami squeezing Yugi tightly at that. The teenager was still struggling with his fear of Marik and what he would do to them. The nightmares leaked over into his mind at times, Yami running to save Yugi from them. The nightmares scared him to; they were too close to the mark. It would be just like Marik to make him watch as Yugi died, the very idea making his stomach twist.

'_Thank you. You're very brave.'_ He felt Yugi suddenly go still, a sure sign that the teenager was blushing. Yami chuckled against Yugi's neck.

'_D-don't thank me. You should thank Kuriboh. Without his special ability we both would have been finished by now.'_

'_That's true. Some things are more powerful than they first appear.'_

'_You can say that again! Kuriboh turned out to be the most valuable monster on our side of the field.' _Yami shook his head, almost laughing as Yugi missed his meaning. Of course Yugi would miss it, he was too modest for that. Yami sighed, feeling Yugi shiver at the puff of air along his neck._ 'So getting him as our deck master wasn't just some trick that Gansley played on us in order to win.'_

He nodded, looking up at their opponent across the field, the man who wanted to steal their body. His grip tightened on Yugi for a moment before he forced himself to loosen it. While he wasn't sure that Yugi's body would accept another owner, he was a special case himself, he still wouldn't give Gansley the chance. He would fight until he was cast away into nothing to keep Yugi safe.

There was a brush against his mind, Yugi's way of asking he was alright, Yami turning to nuzzle Yugi's neck, watching Gansley out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. '_No, you're right. It was the heart of the cards that guided Kuriboh to us.' _

Yugi smiled at him, Yami letting go of him carefully. The teenager turned to go back to the duel, swaying in place before his eyes rolled back into his head. Yami lunged forward. "Aibou!"

He took control of the body, catching Yugi before he fell to the ground. He held him close, feeling the strain on Yugi's mind now that the teenager's shields had lowered with unconsciousness. Yami sighed with relief, wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist to keep him steady. Yugi moaned softly, Yami glancing down at his partner. _'This duel has affected you too! Let me finish this.'_

There was no response from Yugi, his partner too exhausted to speak. He shook his head, releasing his hold on Yugi and watching the spirit form of the teenager fade away. Yugi needed the rest more than he did. He could catch a nap between duels and at odd times, Yugi still had to appear that he was functioning normally. Anything to make Yugi not seem like he was weak or prey, then Marik would be sure to get him.

Images from the nightmares that were Yugi had ran through his mind, Yami shaking his head to try and rid the image of Yugi bleeding slowly to death from his mind. It didn't help that his own nightmares ran along the same vein, the villains more varied and more frightening. The most frightening the one where _he _ended up killing Yugi while trying to protect him. He trembled at the memory, wanting to banish the memory of that like he had banished the others. Then he would have an excuse not to look for his memories, the terrors that would haunt him enough to keep him away.

And he was doing it again, convincing himself to stay. He had already made up his mind about this and he would stick to it. They already had faced Pegasus and Bakura, now it was Marik trying to kill them. How long would he try to convince himself that Yugi was better off with him when he knew that all of these people were only after Yugi because of the Puzzle? He could protect Yugi from all of those villains, but he could end it if he just went away. He shivered at that, wanting to pretend that he hadn't come to that conclusion, but he forced himself to face it. Yugi would be safe if he went away; the person who meant more to him than himself would be safe.

He hung his head, admitting defeat. He would still try to convince himself that it would be best for him to stay, sure that Tèa would keep trying to convince him to stay. But she didn't want to see Yugi heartbroken. Maybe after this he could get her completely on his side. Until then, he was on his own. He would cherish every moment that he got with his partner, carefully preserving them so that, no matter what, he would remember them when he was gone.

Yami slowly looked up from the ground, glaring at Gansley as he channeled his energy into the duel. "Alright Gansley, this duel's not done!"

_

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	15. Just Forget the World

**Author's Note:** The events are from episode 118 and the title is from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be more Puzzleshipping.

**

* * *

Just Forget the World**

Everything _hurt_. Yami groaned, trying to move from the ground, his whole body throbbed from the pain of his last attack, the idea of getting up seeming like a mammoth task. He tried to move, his lower back still aching from the combination of the burn from Ra and the attack of Inaba White Rabbit. Yami opened his eyes, slowly pushing up from the ground as Tèa shouted up to him, having to stop as the muscles in his back spasmed and refused to listen, his arms trembling as his forced himself to remain like that. "Don't listen to him Yugi! Get up!"

"Silence." His head jerked up as Noa spoke, trying to get his body to listen to him, Yami managing to flip to his side. His eyes widened as the sky darkened, lightning flashing through the clouds. He looked down at Tèa, struggling to get to his hands a knees, watching as she was struck by lightning.

'_Tèa! No!'_ Yugi's anguished cry ran through his mind, Yami slumping where he was as he watched the stone creep up Tèa's body, the brunette reaching out for him.

"Yu-gi…I…still…believe!"

"Tèa!" His arms gave out, sending him slamming back down onto the rock. Yami gasped, his eyes widening, his vision beginning to blacken around the edges. He struggled to hold on, he had so many people who were depending on him, he couldn't give in now. Yami reached out for Yugi, trying to find the familiar mind. He was jolted out of his concentration as Noa began to speak.

"Well this should quiet things down a bit. If you could speak I'm sure you'd admit now that I'm the better duelist. You have no monsters to play, no cards in your hand and no friends to cheer you on. You're all alone Yugi, there's no one left to support you."

"That's not true!" Yami let out a relieved sigh as he found Yugi's mind with his own, relaxing as they merged for a moment, Yami opening his eyes as Yugi pulled away. He found that he was in his soul room, lying on the cold stone floor. Yugi was standing over at him, staring angrily at the ceiling. He didn't seem to notice that Yami was awake, the spirit looking around before trying to get up.

"Aibou?"

Yugi jumped, looking down at him before stepping over Yami, crouching at his side. He reached for Yami's hand, grabbing a tight hold of it as he stared down at Yami. "As long as I'm here, you can't be alone!"

"I know that, aibou."

Yugi brightened and tugged at his hand. "And I'm not the only one who's here. Come on!"

He tensed at the pain, his soul still feeling the abuse that had be dealt to their shared body. "Yugi, aibou, it hurts."

"It's alright, Yami, it isn't far, I promise." He tugged gently at Yami's hand again, the spirit struggling to get up. Yami felt worry from Yugi's end of the link, the teenager nearly pulling Yami up before wrapping an arm around Yami's waist, encouraging Yami to rest an arm over his shoulders. Yami obeyed the silent order, letting Yugi arrange him as he wanted, glad for the support. Yugi glanced over at him, Yami shaking his head.

"I'll be alright, aibou."

"It doesn't look like it."

Yugi bit his lip and looked away, guiding Yami to one door and standing outside, Yami slowly taking more of his own weight as he felt like he could stand. "All you have to do is look inside your heart and inside your mind and you'll see that your friends are never far. They're all right here."

Yami looked around, blank stone meeting his gaze. And there was nothing unusual in his soul room, nothing that he could sense. He frowned and looked back at Yugi. "But I don't see anyone."

"Just look in here." His attention was moved to the door that they were standing in front of, Yugi reaching for the handle.

Yami reacted, grabbing Yugi's hand. The rooms in his soul were dangerous, most of them rigged with traps. He knew which ones were the rigged doors, but this door made him uneasy, he didn't recognize it. And, if he didn't recognize it, there was no guarantee that he would be able to keep Yugi safe from whatever was inside of it. He looked over at his partner, drawing Yugi close. "I've never seen this room before, Yugi."

Yugi wriggled out of his embrace, laughing as he stretched up to kiss Yami. The teenager's arm fell back around Yami's waist, holding the spirit close to him. "It's not dangerous. It holds your recent memories."

"My…" The door was swung open, Yami walking into the dimly lit room with Yugi at his side. For a moment, the room remained empty, Yami looking around at the same sand colored stone that made up the rest of his soul room. Then, there was a slight flicker, Yami staring in amazement as he friends appeared, each of them bearing a card and their well wishes or, in Kaiba's case, a threat. He watched them as they all milled around for a moment, fading in and out before disappearing entirely.

Yami stared at the empty room before looking down at the cards in his hand, feeling Yugi come back to his side. Yugi's arm slid around his waist again, Yami turning to look at the teenager. He smiled and leaned his head against Yugi's shoulder, the two standing like that for a while. Yami closed his eyes as Yugi spoke. "So, you know what to do."

"Yes. Let me stay here a little longer."

That got a laugh out of Yugi, Yami lifting his head from his partner's shoulder, enjoying the smile on Yugi's face. "Don't tempt me."

"Aibou…"

'_Save them, Yami. Save them first and then we'll have time for ourselves.'_

'_Alright, Yugi.'_ He nodded, unable to stop himself from leaning over to kiss Yugi. The teenager turned, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, pressing up against the spirit. The cards slipped out of Yami's hand as he reaching up to tangle his fingers in Yugi's hair, allowing himself to be backed against the wall as Yugi deepened the kiss. Yugi took control of the kiss, Yami happily following along, hating the thoughts that were running through his head.

After this Marik and his past were waiting for him, the moments that he had left with Yugi ticking down into nothing. Soon they would all be gone, gone forever and out of his reach along with the soul that him so much joy. His grip tightened on Yugi, Yami opening their link wider and letting his feelings of love flow towards Yugi, basking in Yugi's own love. He still couldn't bring himself to say those three words, but he could show Yugi and he hoped that it would be enough in the end.

'_Yami.'_ He pulled back at the sound of his name, panting for breath, watching Yugi. "You have a duel to finish."

The cards were lying on the stone where he had dropped them, Yami staring at them. If he walked over and picked them up, he would be forcing himself to follow the path to his memories. It would be too easy to return and challenge Noa to a Shadow Game, and then he wouldn't have to leave. He was happy with Yugi. His hold tightened as he lowered his head to rest it against Yugi's shoulder, his partner holding him. "Yami?"

'_Aibou…'_

"You have to save them." He stared at Yugi before nodding, crossing the floor to scoop up the cards, glancing back at Yugi before returning to their body.

_

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome._


End file.
